Susurros en mi corazón
by Mourisan
Summary: Cuando el corazón susurra suceden cosas inimaginables... 41-43!
1. Relato I

**Ranma ½, no es mío. Es de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es este fic. **

**Susurros en mi corazón **

**_Por Mouri-san_ **

_**RELATO I**_

**••••••••••••••••••**

Se te crispaba la piel cada vez que avanzaba con mi relato. Estabas muy molesto, lo podía observar en tus ojos; ese brillo amenazador que se adueñó de tus lagunas azulinas me lo decía todo.

Tuve miedo al principio. Evaluaba una leve premonición sobre tus posibles reacciones, mas no cupo en mí el asombro al notar que las mismas brincaron a lo opuesto: estabas frente a mí, sosteniendo fuertemente mis manos entre las tuyas al tiempo que luchabas por no perder el control... Tan ecuánime como nunca pensé que lo fueras, y aún así, podía sentir que te quemabas por dentro.

Mi alma lo lamentó, no quise atormentarte con semejante noticia pero lo cierto es que mi situación me obligaba a buscar consejo de alguien que, de una u otra manera, hubiera pasado por lo mismo. Necesitaba comprensión¡y quién más, sino mi prometido para brindármela!...

Terminé mi historia. Desviaste la mirada hacia nuestros dedos enlazados y luego te levantaste súbitamente de tu asiento.

No tenía un espejo a mano, por más que lo quise, no logré dividirme en dos, es decir, que una parte de mí quedara sentada en el borde de la cama mientras la otra pudiera presenciar mis gestos al hablar; así que, por más que lo deseara, no supe que viste en mí.

Un hormigueo recorrió mis muslos, y es que, el nerviosismo siempre tiene maneras originales para atacar. ¡Hasta que caí en cuenta, mi tensión era tan grande que inconscientemente impuse presión a mi abdomen! ; ya decía que el aire entrante era escaso y resultó ser por eso.

Aún no hablas, ni siquiera maldijiste, sólo te permitiste perder tu fulminante mirada en el cielo índigo de la madrugada, teniendo quién sabe cuántos pensamientos a la vez.

La luz de la lámpara en mi escritorio juega con tu silueta, creando claroscuros impresionantes sobre tus vertientes. Si en mis dieciséis años hubiera imaginado el hombre en el que te convertirías de seguro me hubiera ido de espaldas. Te transformaste en una persona extraordinaria, tu sola presencia en cualquier lugar impone respeto, siempre que hablas muestras una seguridad sencillamente impactante y ahora que te he contado mi problema no actuaste a la ligera. Sí, cambiaste en muchos aspectos, pero sigues teniendo ese ahínco insufrible por protegerme y aunque a veces me molesta, esa obstinación en ti se convirtió en uno de los gestos más galanes que pude haber experimentado antes.

Tu silencio me ofusca, no es para menos, pero si invirtiéramos la situación, creo que yo hubiera perdido los estribos. Mi terquedad e impulsividad todavía se tejen en mis entrañas y eso en ocasiones nos distancia. Es difícil quitarse esas manías de encima, pero si pudiste vencer las tuyas eso quiere decir que yo puedo con las mías.

Oí cómo tus pulmones abrían paso al aire, observé tus movimientos y supe que el silencio de la habitación no lograba quitarte ese coraje tan mortecino, que va creciendo en tu interior y que se te exterioriza en el cuerpo de una manera cruel.

Aguardé por minutos interminables, hasta que te escuché decir unas cuantas palabras con una frialdad congelante:

**-Te descuidé... y no sé hasta qué punto estoy molesto conmigo mismo.**

Movías los labios con ligereza, pero en ningún momento me miraste y a esto no supe qué contestar.

**-¿Desde cuándo, Akane?.**– Apretaste tus dientes y tus puños.

**-Lo que lleva del semestre.– **Agregué a duras penas.

Encaraste mi rostro a una velocidad que no imaginé que poseyeras, clavando tus pupilas en las mías como si fueran puñales.

**-¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!... Dos meses Akane¡dos meses y se acaban las clases!.– **Trataste de controlar tu tono rabioso.

**-Pensé que podría con eso, que el tipo...**

**-¡Pensaste!– **me interrumpiste-**, oh, Akane, siempre piensas ¡pero no en lo correcto!.–**Te agitaste**.- Constantemente quieres arreglarlo todo sola. ¡Claro, porque eres invencible¿no es cierto?.**

Tu voz retumbaba y yo temía que todos en casa despertaran. Lo que ahora menos ansío es que ellos intervengan, acabando por empeorar la situación.

**-Te olvidas muy fácil de aquellos que pueden ayudarte.– **Bajaste la intensidad de las objeciones, pero el resentimiento en ti es tan palpable, tan doloroso. Tal parece que otra vez fue todo mi culpa.

Sé que no esperaba que le contestara, Ranma conoce muy bien cuándo tiene la razón y cuándo no. Sus gallardos ojos ya no me miraban, sin embargo pensé que era mejor de esa forma, pues el ser testigo de su visible inconformidad no es un aliciente ideal.

**-Quédate tranquila, esto se solucionará más rápido de lo que crees. –**Declaraste con suavidad.

Ví que aflojabas el entrecejo, y que lentamente volvía tu respiración al nivel establecido por la naturaleza. Aunque yo tenía algo que preguntar:

**-Ranma... –**me miraste de reojo **-¿qué... qué piensas hacer?. **

Empezaste a reír con desgano. Por un instante creí que te burlabas de mi interrogante.

Sin discutir, diste media vuelta, buscando ya la salida; pero antes de que atravesaras el umbral de mi habitación te escuché murmurar:

**-Ahora es a mi manera Akane, tenlo presente... y buenas noches.**

Cerraste la puerta y yo, como es predecible, quedé hecha un manojo de nervios. Lo admito, si te hubiera contado todo desde que comenzó este incidente, mi vida universitaria sería distinta, pero como lo dijiste, quise hacerlo a mi manera, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Creo que el orgullo cobra intereses muy caros ¡hasta resultan ser peores que los imputados por Nabiki !.

Tendré una noche muy larga para pensar, para recapacitar y para encontrar una manera eficaz para que me perdones y hasta que lo logre, no estaré tranquila.

Me tumbé en la cama y, al término de unas cuantos inspiraciones profundas, quedé dormida.

**MOURI-NOTAS: Estos relatos llamados "_Susurros en mi corazón",_ son historias cotidianas, algo melosas, que narran la vida de Ranma y Akane desde sus respectivos puntos de vista, los primeros capítulos Akane contará los sucesos, luego será Ranma, y así, alternativamente. He tratado de darles un matiz diferente, quizás algo poético, y sólo espero cumplir mis expectativas... y por supuesto, que a ustedes les agraden.**

**Mouri-san**

_**Versión editada: 8/julio/06**_


	2. Relato II

**Ranma ½, no es mío. Es de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es el fic. **

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**_Por Mouri-san_ **

_**RELATO II**_

**•••••••••••••••••• **

Cumplió con su palabra. Bastó mirar el escenario revuelto que dejó para que el alma se me paralizara.

Todavía sentía reventar mi pulso en la cabeza, aunque llevara minutos de haber dejado de correr.

No lo asimilaba. El caos estalló y yo aún no lo digería.

¿Cuál es el precio de una imprudencia?. ¿Tanto, que te arranca el sentido?.

¡Kami-sama, quisiera saber en qué momento todo se complicó.

Razón, sencilla forma de obrar que, nosotros los impulsivos, carecemos; sin embargo, los escenarios, y por consecuente, los actos que presencié, no fueron obra del arrebato, mas cada uno de ellos fue planeado con suma precisión. Sí, reinó la premeditación.

Me cuesta tragar la incredulidad. Mi hermana Nabiki también resultó ser cómplice¡hace unos momentos ella misma me lo dijo!. Tan alterada quedé que el temblor en mi cuerpo no ha cesado del todo, y a este reaccionar involuntario le sumo la amarga y áspera sensación que se me ha incrustado en la garganta.

Los minutos pasan¡siguen diluyéndose, y yo, perdida en los pasillos solitarios de la Universidad en la que estudio, no logro encontrarlo. Mucho transcurrido y no consigo el mínimo rastro de él.

Repaso los hechos, reproduciéndolos como si fuera un film en cámara lenta, una película que pudiera manipular a mi antojo:

...Una ambulancia pasando con escandalosa prisa ante mí. Una patrulla aguardando por alguien, frente al pórtico de la facultad. Una oficina de cabeza; papeles por doquier, muebles tirados y otros astillados. Un balcón abierto de par en par. Mucho silencio dentro de la edificación, mientras que afuera un mar de voces acaloradas se encienden cada vez más...

¿Qué pasó?. ¿Por qué tuve que perderme la oportunidad de presenciar lo ocurrido?.

Ranma lo hizo a propósito, sabía que yo no llegaría al Campus sino hasta media mañana, y él aprovechó las primeras horas lectivas para "_solucionar_" mi conflicto. Conociéndome, decidió actuar antes de que apareciera para que no lograra detenerlo, aunque creo que eso ya estaba muy lejos de mi alcance... ¡Es difícil tratar con alguien que se deja arrastrar por el coraje!. Debió haberse ahogado en sus vísceras¡retorciéndose en ellas, cosa que lo obligó a hacer semejante declaración de guerra.

Esta incertidumbre oprime. En el momento que más necesitas información ¡nadie aparece!. Ironías que arrastra la vida, construyendo una barrera sobre mi necesidad de saber: esa es la descripción correcta del interludio que soy parte.

Deposito la vista sobre las numeraciones doradas de cada puerta a mi paso. Diez aulas respectivamente a cada lado del corredor. Aulas vacías del todo en el tiempo en que deberían estar repletas... ¿Qué mas puedo hacer, sino, el introducirme en una de ellas?. C52, es en la que debería aguardar hasta que este chasco se acabe. Digo chasco porque eso es lo que siento, de repente el pasado se mofa y me parece que de nuevo estoy en el Furinkan, en donde Ranma y Co. "_dimos"_ muchos espectáculos.

Al parecer, nuestro actual anonimato está roto. Mañana, si es que por milagro hoy nos salvamos, la Universidad entera sabrá de nuestro compromiso y la prodigiosa paz se irá volando muy, muy lejos. Es una lástima, cuando ya empezaba a agradarme el juego parece que debe terminar.

¿C52 dije, en fin, un número más uno menos, es lo mismo.

Mi brazo derecho trazaba una ruta hacia la perilla de la puerta, cuando éste fue interceptado por alguien, y el mismo, me giraba del todo con bastante fuerza.

Al cabo de un segundo me encontré acorralada en una pared, sintiendo la respiración profunda de un hombre sobre mi piel... Ese, que tanto busqué.

**-Que te quede bien claro. –**Dijiste muy quedo, pegado a mi oído. –**Si otro desgraciado de esos quiere pasarse de listo, no estimaré mucho el enviarlo al hospital, como acabo de hacer con éste. -**Tus labios se deslizan por mi lóbulo con una delicadeza abrumadora. **-...¿Estamos de acuerdo, Akane?. –Variaste el curso de tus avances, teniendo a bien el atrapar mi cuello, acariciándolo con tu boca húmeda y entreabierta.** Tratabas de convencerme y a mi mal, lo lograste.

-De... de acuerdo.- Intenté inútilmente esconder la agitación que empezaba a experimentar y sé cuán a gusto te hizo sentir eso, Ranma. Tus lagunas azules me lo dijeron, cuando atrapaste mi mirada en ellas.

Surcaron tus dedos mi rostro a manera de despedida. Diste pasos hacia atrás, medidos, lentos, sin tomarte la ligereza de deshacer aquella breve intimidad.

Sin palabras me dijiste un '_hasta pronto'_, eliminando simultáneamente mis miedos.

Desee acompañarte, pero esto lo debías hacer solo. Así quisiste que fuera.

La lejanía demarcaba su territorio conforme avanzabas.

Mis amigas tienen razón y detesto admitirlo, más por celos que por otro motivo¿Cómo no fantasear contigo si eres capaz de cambiar la misma realidad?... ¿Cómo no admirarte, si al tentar la verdad sales airoso?.

Por ese día no te ví más. En el presente sólo queda un objetivo: aguardarte en casa.

A propósito... ¿Hospital, dijiste?...

**••••••••••••••••••**

**MOURI-NOTAS: Pues bien, otro capi más. La cosa se pone peliaguda porque ni yo sé que va a pasar... MENTIRA, Sí sé, pero, aquellos que estén pensando quién sabe qué barbaridades, para el próx cap sabrán de qué va el lío...**

**Cruzo mis deditos, esperando que les esté gustando. Sé que es un fic sencillo, nada fuera del otro mundo (vamos, que no soy escritora profesional), pero necesitaba hacerlo para distraerme un poco, la idea es divertir¿cierto?.**

**No se esperen una trama consecuente porque no lo es, recuerden que son relatos y si bien estos primeros han tenido secuencia no todos serán así...**

**Me despido mandándoles muchos besos y ¡hasta la próxima!.**

**Mouri-san**

_**Versión editada: 8/julio/06 ( Esta página me da algunos problemas con los signos de exclamación e interrogación. Pido disculpas.)**_


	3. Relato III

**Ranma ½, no es mío. Es de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es este fic. **

**Susurros en mi corazón**

_**Por Mouri-san **_

_**RELATO III**_

**••••••••••••••••••**

Pequeñas letras divagan dentro de mis ojos. Caracteres pequeñísimos plasmados con tinta pobre; tinta barata que se adhiere a mis dedos conforme me oriento en la lectura.

El esperar que algún día la impresión del boletín universitario sea decente creo que resulta ser ostentoso.

Mis mejillas arden y el cielo sabe que trato de contener la furia con loca desesperación. Es más, la ira que experimenté anoche ante mi '_excepcional prometido'_ no se compara con este ardor que me atraviesa ahora la médula.

Imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar. No más decir que la prueba yace entre mis manos, entintándolas sin piedad.

**-¡Continúa!.** –Me ordena una de mis amigas.

Simplemente no sé si obedecer a su mandato entusiasta o si romper en partículas milimétricas aquella herejía disfrazada de papel.

Sin saber de dónde proviene mi estoicismo actual, afino la garganta, continuando con la exposición de la noticia:

"**_Es por eso que, como mujer, me siento honrada y valorada ante la acción cometida por Saotome Ranma, quien sin importar lo que sucediera después, arrancó el problema de raíz; ¡y me atrevo a hablar en nombre de todas, porque chicas, el que éste gallardo, soltero y codiciado hombre nos haya defendido es porque sabe que una se merece todo el respeto existente y que nadie tiene el derecho de pasarnos por encima al creernos débiles"_**

"**_Hombres como éstos se cuentan con los dedos de las manos¡cuesta hallarlos!; sin embargo -como si se tratase de un héroe mítico-, aparece éste estudiante de Educación Física y nos defiende del enemigo, deshaciéndolo como polvo, por tanto, liberándonos de él."_**

"**_A ese monstruo mal oliente - refiriéndome al profesor Takako- , le aguardan muchos años en la cárcel, mientras que a nosotras nos espera el vivir tranquilas, custodiadas por nuestro ángel guardián personal..."_**

"A Saotome Ranma¡muchas gracias!" 

_**Shimazaki Kuniko **_

Las cuatro compañeras que me rodean suspiraron al unísono. Me sentí como una vieja cuenta cuentos, quien acaba de finalizar una historia idílica, de amor eterno... ¡QUE ASCO!.

Solté el boletín semanal despectivamente, casi podría asegurar que me quemaba la piel.

¡PERFECTO!. ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA: que cada una de las "_florecillas silvestres del campus",_ deseosas, se tiren a los brazos de Ranma, para agradecerle por haberlas salvado de semejante maniático. ¡MALDICIÓN POR ESTO, porque la popularidad de MI NOVIO creció en un dos por tres.

**-Akane. **–Llaman mi atención.**- ¡Quita esa cara da amargura!.**

Encaro a la autora de dicha frase e irónicamente trato de sonreír.

-¡Es cierto!. –Me codean al lado. -¡Debes estar contenta como nosotras!. El que un chico tan divino como Saotome nos defienda es un lujo¡además, también saliste beneficiada con todo esto.

"_Deber"_; retumba la palabrita en cada uno de mis hemisferios cerebrales. "¿Qué debo comprender con esto¿acaso quieren decirme que es obligación el tener que derretirme ante los pies de '_ese chico tan divino' _quien puso su cara por mí?. ¡ESTAMPARLE EL MAZO¡ESO SÍ ES DEBER!."

**-El indecente nos chantajeaba horrible.** –Añade una de las chicas, refiriéndose, por supuesto, a ese engendro asqueroso quien se hacía pasar por educador, tomándose libertades que no poseía **-...y Saotome se deshizo de él...**

No sé si me causa más molestia el tener que oír las maravillas que hablan mis compañeras sobre Ranma o tener que lidiar con las imágenes frescas de él, de sus facciones arrogantes y divertidas, al tiempo que me explicaba con lujo de detalles cómo le hizo para que Takako se orinara en los pantalones.

Admito que ese infeliz, ese profesor de fábula, se merecía una paliza inolvidable, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, como se dice por ahí.

Ranma no sólo descargó su furia sobre el tipo, sino que, también quiso hacerlo sufrir como nunca. Recuerdo el brillo, la fascinación pura trazada en cada una de sus iridiscencias gris azuladas, cuando narraba con angustiante lentitud el momento en que llegó a la oficina de Takako, la discusión dispareja que se armó entre ambos, pues es sabido que Ranma siempre tuvo las de ganar, y es entonces que la parte del balcón llegó.

A mi mente, como flashes, aparecieron las tomas que capturé de aquella oficina en el instante que la encontré. Tan horriblemente revuelta y con el único ventanal que tenía abierto, ese, que daba paso a una angosta saliente.

La multitud, caldeándose afuera de la edificación, presenciaron cómo Ranma sostenía en vilo al educador, sujetándolo así por los pies. Según la información que recopilé luego, todos los presentes creyeron que mi prometido soltaría a ese hombre, quien ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la altura. Es en esa parte donde comienza el plan.

La acrofobia de Takako lo condujo a la confesión, una confesión pública, a gritos. Una confesión propagada por un micrófono y muchos parlantes vía Nabiki Tendo.

Ahora todos creen que él, Saotome Ranma, hizo su acto heroico en nombre de '_las bellas féminas de la facultad'._ Si supieran que lo hizo por celos, porque su tranquilidad colapsó al contarle que Takako quería reprobarme en el curso, por no acceder a tener una cita íntima con él... ¡Así es la vida!.

Se preguntarán¿por qué entonces estoy tan, tan ,tan, TAN MOLESTA?. Pues bien, tengo mis razones:

-Lidiar con miles de comentarios¡por quién sabe cuántas semanas, sobre '_la soltería de Saotome'._

-Tener que verlo hablar con cuanta arrimada se le aparezca; ¡peor, el notar cómo él corresponde a los coqueteos de ellas con el único fin de hacerme enojar al tope. Según dice él: "_La reconciliación es más sabrosa"._

-Aplicar la indiferencia, ocultando que él no me importa cuando me quemo por dentro y quisiera besarlo ante todas esas zorras revoltosas.

-Para finalizar, aguantar el golpe bajo que le dio a mi orgullo, haciéndome sentir como una flor indefensa y frágil, una flor delicada que no puede crear una defensa en contra de su depredador.

Sólo quise consejo de Ranma, que me ayudara a idear un plan, para yo misma vengar mi moral herida; por el contrario¿qué sucedió, él salió con todo el poder prehistórico al ataque, dejándome de lado como una vulgar espectadora.

Estoy herida, al extremo de levantarme del césped, buscarlo y partirle la cara; pero¿en lugar de eso, qué estoy haciendo: Estoy mordiéndome los labios con frustrada desesperación, aguantando las ganas de no gritar a los cuatro vientos que '_el soltero Saotome' _no está tan disponible como dicen, y, lo más horrible de esto, aguantando esos suspiros fervientes de mis acompañantes.

**-¡ES UN ARROGANTE!.** –Declaré con toda la fuerza que pude, y después de haber abierto la boca, comprendí el error.

**-¡QUE DICES!. **-La alarma general se activó. Sí, esa fue la respuesta que recibí.

Las féminas alrededor mío reaccionaron como las más ofendidas del Universo; con las pupilas encendidas y los puños al aire, me advertían de un posible ataque masivo.

**-Hablas como si le conocieras. –**Puntualizó una de ellas. –**Y '_te recuerdo'_ que, NINGUNA de nosotras cuatro tiene esa dicha.**

Lo único que me quedaba era tragar saliva, tratar de desviar el coraje prestando más atención a la hierba bajo mis piernas y canalizar el resto de tensión hacia mis manos apretadas.

"_Respira, respira";_ me apaciguaba internamente. "_Son tus amigas, no es correcto que las golpees, además, no puedes cortar sus ilusiones de un tajo¿cierto?"_

**-No, no lo conozco.** –Hablé entre dientes. Debo confesar que sonó bastante forzado **-PERO...**

**-¡NADA DE PEROS AKANE!.-** Acallaron mis airados intentos por desfalcar cualquier impresión positiva que tuvieran de Ranma. –**Debes estar agradecida por el desenlace de nuestro drama¡saliste beneficiada también, así que no lo olvides.** –Me señalaban como si fuera una desconsiderada; me reñían y trataban de corregir, dejando de lado mi condición real de mujer. Eso lo odié.

Tengo un serio problema: me cuesta controlar esas emociones que suelen calcinarme las entrañas, especialmente las veces que me subestiman y es lamentable decirlo pero, esta, es una de ellas.

¿De qué manera disimular el disgusto?. Temo que la rigidez que se apoderó de mi cuerpo entorpece dicha meta.

¡Así que DEBO estar agradecida con Saotome¡SÍ, CLARO!... ¿Por qué¿por hacerme sentir una completa estúpida, una ignorante e inútil que no puede formular una manera intrépida para defenderse?.

Es agradable que te protejan, que el ser que tanto amas ponga las manos al fuego por ti, pero una cosa es que tu su auxilio sea de empuje y otra radicalmente distinta es que te aparte sin más, dejándote de lado en lugar de considerante parte del plan.

No puedo percibir algún halago en esto, me rehúso aceptar un resultado que va en contra de lo que deseo.

Podré ser orgullosa¡hasta terca y corta de visión!; sin embargo, dejar de lado las alarmas que tanto gritan en mi interior, es negarme a mí misma, es como si estuviera de acuerdo con todas las chicas, quienes creen que la acción de un hombre musculoso las ha liberado.

Las que considero mis amigas no comprenden porque ellas ignoran el vínculo existente entre Ranma y yo... ¡QUE RAYOS, la Universidad entera desconoce de nuestra relación, y quedo en el mismo punto de partida¿cuál es entonces la forma en la que debo conducirme!.

**-Ustedes se sienten dichosas de que un hombre haya tenido el valor para enfrentar a Takako. ¡Esto me avergüenza, porque les pareció cómodo refugiarse en su hazaña en vez de unirse y luchar juntas para deshacerse de aquel desgraciado.**

Juro que traté contenerme. Intenté morderme la lengua para no mencionarlo, mas me fue imposible.

Los rasgos de cada una lucían a la perfección la redondez de sus ojos. Sus bocas entreabiertas balbuceaban algo que ni siquiera salió de sus cuerdas vocales.

Mi seriedad y disgusto rayaban lo evidente. Las receptoras pálidas y calladas, me miraban sorprendidas. Es extraño, a mi parecer, trataban de indicarme algo que ..., en fin, continué con mis explicaciones.

**-¡No las comprendo!. -**Aumenté la voz. **-¿Cómo pueden considerar a Saotome su salvador¿no ven que el odioso saca partida a raíz del asunto¡Y TODO A NUESTRA COSTA!. **-Ellas palidecieron mucho más. ¡Ah nooooooo, ahora me siguen escuchando, por eso enfaticé mi discurso. **-¡Por supuesto, debe tener el ego hinchado, porque no rechaza ningún piropo. ¡ESE!...**-grité **-¡Es también un abusivo!. ¡CRETINO, INSENSIBLE, MACHISTA...**

**-¿Y qué más?.**

Su voz profunda y tranquila a mis espaldas, silenció cualquier insulto posible a seguir. Ya entiendo la turbación de las chicas: mi queridísimo Ranma llevaba bastante rato a nuestro lado, oyendo cada una de las palabras que quise decir.

**-¡ENTROMETIDO¡eso también!.** -Alegué con todo el coraje que pude. **-Por si no lo sabes, '_es una conversación privada'._** _-_Apreté las mandíbulas.

**-Pues no lo parece tanto.** –Sonrió quedo, muy cerca de mí, tanto que podía percibir cuán caliente estaba su cuerpo. **-Creo que tengo derecho de participar en cualquier plática en donde yo soy el tema principal.**

**-Siempre dándotelas de importante¿sabes, no todas te dan pleitesía Saotome, aún existen mujeres inteligentes.** –No me importaba ya el hecho de tener espectadores, le iba a dar pelea sin dudarlo.

**-¡Oh, sí!.** -Usó su '_tono despectivo especial'. _**-Comprendo¡y resulta que eres inteligente¿quién diría, aunque, aquí entre nos, la pinta te la quedan debiendo. **

**-¿Qué quieres?.** –Me estaba resultando difícil mantener la cordura y eso Ranma lo sabía.

**-Tendo, Tendo... Estoy sorprendido, al fin y al cabo eres inteligente¿cierto, entonces¿por qué pediste ayuda?. **

**-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!.** –Estallé sofocadísima. Tremenda indiscreción retumbó de lleno mi cabeza, mucho peor fue el verlo reír a carcajada suelta, sin rasgo que le delatara el querer buscar revancha, es más, parecía disfrutar del momento, como si mi reacción atómica lo hubiera endulzado con un poco de satisfacción.

El bestia se las arregló para verse realmente bien. Ranma se pulió para lucir aún más apuesto que nunca y su presencia a mi lado amenazaba con ocasionarme un paro cardíaco.

Elevé el rostro al aire, cerrando los párpados, tratando de fingir a la perfección mi indignación.

**-No seas tontita.** –Tocó mi nariz con su dedo índice. **-Debes aprender de tus amiguitas, ellas no tienen prejuicios por demostrarme su gratitud¿verdad chicas?...**

Podría jurar que estuvieron a punto de irse al suelo, en especial, cuando él coronó su frase con una espléndida sonrisa; por supuesto que ellas no pudieron contestar.

**-¡Son todas tuyas!.** –Me levanté del pasto furiosa, ardiendo como nunca. Los celos empezaban a atacarme, a teñirme el rostro de intenso carmesí.

Desesperada, traté caminar rápido para alejarme del lugar, quería apartar a Ranma de ahí, pero una vez más, él me forzaba a permanecer de pie, ante su presencia. Supe de inmediato que tendría audiencia por largo rato, que mis compañeras se echarían encima el acto entero... Ese hombre de alto porte lo deseaba así, es indudable.

Sostenía mis muñecas con delicada maestría, mientras dominaba mis impulsos con su mirada, amenazándome silenciosamente de que al mínimo movimiento su tacto dejaría de ser suave.

**-Hey –**su aliento tibio recorrió mi cara -, **sólo trato ser agradable y tu prefieres armar un lío campal. Después de todo, no es correcto que una linda mujer incite a la violencia. **

¿Por qué tiene que hablarme así, tan tenue y voraz a la vez¿Acaso no recuerda lo que eso me causa?.

El juega conmigo, finge no conocerme para hacer escenas como éstas, en las que seduce libremente y luego, sin remordimientos, él marcha por su lado y yo por el mío; aunque me guste esta nueva faceta en nuestra relación, hoy no estoy de humor. Hoy necesito que dentro de mis venas circule una cargada dosis de realidad, necesito que Ranma inyecte vida y no una muestra de flirteo.

Una de sus manos obligó a que le prestara atención. Los pensamientos suelen poner una cortina espesa de humo para desviar nuestro principal objetivo, ese fue mi caso y por milésima ocasión, él supo traerme al presente, a un presente brillante y apaciguador color azul grisáceo.

Amo sus ojos, amo lo que ellos me revelan y la forma en la que me sonríen.

**-Quisiera entenderte**. -Acaricia mi mejilla y aunque trabajara duro por ocultarlo no puedo dejar de sorprenderme al notarlo preocupado y hasta conciente de mi estado anímico. -**Y si bien me consideras un entrometido¡de acuerdo, lo soy, pero sabes que no pude evitarlo. Ahora que advierto que te ofendí, y teniendo como testigos a tus amigas, pido tu perdón y no me iré hasta que me lo hayas dado. **

¿Lo he mencionado antes, Ranma ya no teme pedir perdón, el admitir sus errores se ha convertido en una facultad más en su personalidad, un ejemplo a seguir.

Necesito hallar explicación del por qué, cuando me siento oprimida me da por llorar. Varias de esas gotitas saladas se escaparon de mis ojos, desee retenerlas pero fallé en el intento.

Consideró que su calidez bien podría descansar en mi cuello, que me reconfortaría el que sus tibios dedos lo envolvieran. Lo dejé avanzar, hasta oírlo susurrar:

**-A-chan, si lloras me desarmas aquí mismo y no creo estar dispuesto a abandonar la condición de hombre rudo que he ganado. **

Las lágrimas pasaron a segundo plano, para dejar espacio a mi sonrisa. Tiene razón, si lloro lo desplomo y su careta impávida se vendría abajo sin dificultad.

**-Tendo¿qué le parece si me agradece públicamente por haberla librado del mal?. ¡Aproveche, que este _'soltero'_ también tiene para usted. **

Creo que la ternura experimentada hace segundos desapareció por completo con semejante petición. La oración fue dicha con fina, excelsa y perfecta dicción, una dicción arrogante y tremendamente pretenciosa.

Ranma se equivocó de carrera, lo suyo es en definitiva la actuación, aunque yo tampoco me quedo atrás.

**-¿QUÉ?... Jamás he estado tan desesperada por un hombre y créame que se va a quedar con las ganas de que me le tire enc... **

Hizo uso de su fuerza. Atrajo mi cuerpo, pegándolo completamente al suyo. Utilizando como ventaja su mano ceñida a mi cuello, se apoderó de mi accionar tal si yo fuera una muñeca de trapo, conduciéndome hacia sus labios.

Cálida y húmeda boca invadió la mía, obligándome a dar más para recibir más. Intimo contacto presenciado por muchos, y esto¿qué importa ya?.

Una última oportunidad para succionarme cualquier resto de aire, y hecho el trabajo, feliz, rompe el contacto. Se saborea los labios mientras confiesa con sus ojos que desea más, pero la realidad exige una reacción opuesta.

**-Bien Tendo. -**Trata de controlar su agitación con falso dominio. -**Creo que su demostración pudo haber estado mejor, pero créase dichosa porque es digna de una oportunidad para reivindicarse, y esto, no todas lo logran. **

**-Baka. -**Fue lo más cuerdo que logré decir.

Termina por irse con el triunfo encima, y no se molesta por ocultarlo. Sabe que lo perdoné. El haber dejado que me besara se convirtió en mi respuesta.

¿Satisfecho Saotome, créame que de brazos cruzados no me quedo, y esa, es mi sentencia final.

**•••••••••••••••••• **

**MOURI-NOTAS: Dedico este capi a todos mis lectores con mucho cariño y espero de corazón el alegrarles al menos un tanto la vida. **

**Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer y gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dedicado. **

**Mouri-san **

_**Versión editada: 8/julio/06. (Esta página me da ciertos problemas con los signos de exclamación e interrogación, así como de algunos signos de puntuación como por ejemplo, las comas. . Pido disculpas).**_


	4. Relato IV

**Ranma ½, no es mío. Es de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es este fic.**

**Susurros en mi corazón**

_**Por Mouri-san**_

_**RELATO IV**_

**••••••••••••••••••**

No soy aficionado a los cuentos nocturnos, tal vez, porque nunca tuve el gusto de diferenciar entre descansar siendo despedido por una fantasía alegórica o descansar después de un largo día de entrenamiento, a lo mejor, hasta hambriento o apaleado.

Desconozco el poder que las historias entretejen, las sensaciones que incitan a querer más de ellas o el simple hecho de emocionar al alma con un final pacífico y feliz.

Mi vida, repleta de complicaciones, impidió mi crecimiento normal; por eso, no entiendo el deber que una vez pude tener como niño, tampoco puedo extrañar algo que jamás he necesitado.

En cambio tú, identificada por sueños e ilusiones, sabes lo que es vivir con eso que a mí me faltó. Lo vuelvo a repetir, no extraño la carencia de niñez y me parece ilógico que a estas alturas, cuando ya soy un hombre, retome lo que nunca me perteneció, lo que nunca me marcó, aunque..., incomprensible es el haberme dejado convencer por ti. Resultaste ser persuasiva, utilizaste trucos dulces para arrastrarme hacia tu regazo, y aquí me tienes: expectante, terriblemente ansioso, ahogándome en la calidez de tus ojos. Esos ojitos grandes, sinceros y efusivos que traman algo únicamente para mí.

Mimado, así me siento, y la endiablada sonrisa que te enmarca tienta a la mía. ¡Así que eso es lo que sienten los pequeños: una comezón maravillosa en el estómago, que incita a reír quedo con algo de nerviosismo y jovial embriaguez. Una alegría y entusiasmo puros, que aumentan ante la espera de ese anhelante relato. ¡Sabrosa experiencia!; sin embargo, soy incrédulo, la introducción gestual pudo haberme aturdido, obligándome a materializar lo inexistente. Tendré entonces que aguardar a que tu voz surque veredas invisibles, hasta arribar sobre mi percepción.

Enredo los brazos entre tus piernas semidesnudas. ¡Es imprescindible estar cómodos para contemplar la función!. Sí, me miras simulando disgusto, pero sé que te gusta; ¿sabes¡a mí también!. Piel blanca, firme y de delicada textura, creo que la fantasía dio inicio, pues tu fragancia está emborrachándome.

Un beso níveo de mi parte en tu muslo; un sonrojo y caricia tuyas... ¡Eso, lo defino como prólogo!.

Claras notas armónicas comienzan a brotar de tus labios; ¿es eso néctar lo que endulza mi oír?. ¿Desde cuándo logras ceñirme con tus susurros?. Las estrellas bajan una a una a mis pies¡me las regalas!. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?.

Arcoiris brillantes, entrelazados y nítidos, atraviesan la espesa noche. Una promesa entre ellos y tu sigues hilando sueños en mi cabeza.

Haz vencido, hermosa compañera, me tienes de lleno ante ti, sediento, admirado, enamorado.

Flores de cerezo, castillos de arena, nubes indiscretas, todo eso depositas entre mis manos.

Estaciones giratorias, sin principio ni fin, declaran lejos del doblez, nuestros íntimos secretos.

Sonrisas espontáneas, besos clandestinos, caricias inagotables; eso y mucho más para ti, eso y mucho más recibo con el alma abierta.

Te amo dulce niña de vainilla y canela. Niña preciosa, quien ha venido a destruir demonios internos, miedos desgarradores y escurridizos.

¿Me cuentas un cuento?. ¡No¡el relato eres tú!... Mi historia y fantasía real.

**••••••••••••••••••**

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_** **HUYYYYYYYyyyyyyYY...¡PERO QUE RANMITA!... ¿A que no les gustó, pero es que nos resultó romántico el hombre. JEJE, en realidad SÉ y ESTOY CONCIENTE que el Ranma que Rumiko nos presentó (un Ranma de dieciséis años), si bien pudo en algún momento pensar algo lindo hacia Akane, jamás se va a comparar con lo que éste Ranma ha pensado sobre ella. ¿Por qué, se dirán, pues es simple: Para mi fic (y en una visión muy particular), Ranma ha madurado tanto como Akane. Estoy presentándoles a dos personas adultas, de veintiún años, y por lo tanto como es debido, JAMAS ustedes podrán pretender que Ranma a esa edad se siga comportando como un atolondrado adolescente, y lo mismo va para Akane. Todos cambiamos, así que ellos también. Además que tenemos el 'plus' de que ambos ya han aceptado sus sentimientos y de que ya son una parejita establecida. **

**OK, eso sería. Más adelante habrán muchos relatos más desde su punto de vista. Este fue cortito, es cierto, pero creo que sabe rico.**

**¡Saludos a todos, y muchos besitos también!.**

**Mouri-san**

_**Versión editada: 8/julio/06 ( Esta página me da algunos problemas con los signos de exclamación e interrogación. Pido disculpas.)**_


	5. Relato V

**Ranma ½, no es mío. Es de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es este fic.**

**Susurros en mi corazón**

_**Por Mouri-san **_

_**RELATO V**_

**••••••••••••••••••**

Obtuve como única despedida una respiración serena y un par de párpados cerrados, colmados por tupidas y coquetas pestañas.

No tuve valor para despertarte. Pasaste junto a mí la madrugada entera, estudiando entre tazas y tazas de café; así que en esta mañana, aunque me deshiciera en ganas por enredarme en tu mirada, antes de partir, decidí dejarte tranquila sobre mi futón y otorgar permiso a las sábanas para que te acurrucaran, para que te calentaran en mi sustitución. Esto no es fácil, jamás lo ha sido; dejar mi tesoro en casa mientras voy unos kilómetros lejos es molesto.

Un examen a primera hora, de esta forma comienza mi día. Tu Akane, lo tendrás más tarde, después del almuerzo para ser exactos, y eso no reconforta, ya que me será difícil verte aunque sea por unos minutos. El horario para hoy está exageradamente saturado y me parece que sólo tendré tiempo para respirar; con un poco de suerte, podré llegar a casa en una pieza aunque esté muy entrada la noche.

Como ya lo sabes, curso el último año en mi carrera, de ahí se generan las mil y un tensiones que tengo. El Trabajo Social encima y las pruebas finales están desequilibrándome, a veces ni siquiera me reconozco; pero en esos momentos, apareces con una sonrisa preciosa, regenerando con su brillo todo cuanto creí perdido y esto me conduce a agradecer infinitamente lo que haces por mí, la paciencia que has ganado para conmigo, las ocasiones que terminas por tragarte los insultos para no empeorar nuestras discusiones, sabiendo que soy yo el que te presiona, el que siendo empujado por el estrés finaliza sus oraciones con auténtica y burlesca provocación. Si no fuera porque ambos planeamos un futuro mutuo yo no me entregaría en mis estudios. Conoces lo irracional de mi comportamiento y las creencias de que puedo sobrevivir únicamente con las artes marciales. ¡Eso es tan risible, tanto como el percatarme que soy uno de los primeros en llegar al la clase. Definitivamente un milagro, aunque pensándolo mejor, es en estos instantes en donde comprendo el poder del esfuerzo.

Saludo por cortesía a las pocas personas en el salón para luego depositar la mochila en uno de los pupitres.

La brisa que se cola por las ventanas acaricia uno de mis costados, es fresca y sedosa; por un segundo lo que se me viene primero a la mente es tu presencia. Increíble, aún en las cosas que parecen pequeñas estás, palpitando en todo mi ser.

¿Qué hacer en estos casos, claro, solamente rendirme ante ti, consumirme en delirios por culpa de tu esencia, mmm¿y qué más ¡ah, sí, sonreír con placer.

Conforme transcurren los minutos, más compañeros invaden ese espacio que pude disfrutar antes como uno íntimo, es decir, yo envuelto entre tus recuerdos. ¿Te parece justo, mi dulce marimacho, el que éstos vengan así no más y obstruyan nuestra secreta comunicación?. Sí, sé que me das la razón¡son todos cargantes!.

Rompiendo el lazo mágico, que bien pudo formarse entre nosotros, aparece uno de mis amigos con el característico fin de pedir los apuntes de la materia. Le digo que me deje buscar el cuaderno y que ya se los daba. Mi mochila, apretada hasta el tope, me deja con dificultad sacar lo que me interesa y ya teniéndolo entre mis dedos, una corazonada dicta que ojee sus páginas, que revise los textos antes de ser entregados a manos ajenas.

Detuve en seco mis ojos y sentí que el pecho se me abría de par en par. Tu letra, pulcra y fuerte me dedicaban un "**_Buena suerte"_**, culminado por un "**_Te amo"_**. Ahora¿cómo no pasar la prueba, si me has revestido con semejante bendición?.

**-Lo siento Jubei. -**Me disculpé. –**Temo que no los traje. –**Declaré sin titubear y en seguida, sonreí.

**••••••••••••••••••**

Impulsado por el viento, un avioncito de papel surcaba la atmósfera del salón a una velocidad graciosa, tambaleándose de aquí a allá, pero con una trayectoria ciertamente definida. Lo miraba entretenida, muy rara vez un planeador se atrevía a ingresar a los territorios inhóspitos de las clases universitarias, colmados en su mayoría por cientos de estudiantes y un profesor estricto.

¡Que distracción más divertida!. Sabe bastante bien un detalle tan cómico, especialmente cuando ocurre antes de un examen.

No sé en qué momento comencé a reírme sola, observando al avioncito cometer travesuras. Tapé mi boca para que no se me escapara sonido alguno, más aún, tuve que aguantar las carcajadas al notar cómo el objeto no identificado rozaba el peluquín del señor Yamagata. Éste sólo atinó a remover el aire, como si tratara de espantar a un mosquito.

Con el movimiento de aquel hombre, avanzado en edad, la ruta pareció variar, pero como si el avión tuviera la suya ya dictada, retomó la vía, dirigiéndose lo más seguro hacia la pista de aterrizaje predestinada.

Repasé la actitud dispersa de todos mis compañeros, para después preguntarme¿cuál de esos despistados sería el aeropuerto que le recibiera?. Mis labios resintieron la idea, pues se arquearon todavía más en señal de gozar la escena que podría desarrollarse. Ahora, a esperar el aterrizaje.

La brisa le hizo dar unas cuantas volteretas, sin embargo, el piloto por lo visto es diestro, ya que retomó el balance de su aeronave. Lentamente se fue dando el descenso, el tren de aterrizaje se abría paso y para mi desconcierto el objeto de papel terminó por estancarse sobre mi pupitre.

Miré rápidamente hacia todas partes, estaba extrañada y sólo se me ocurrió pedir a Kami-sama que nadie hubiera presenciado el suceso.

Como uno de esos impulsos tan familiares en mí, apresuradamente empecé a desarmar la figurilla. Quedaban unos segundos antes de que iniciara la prueba para la que tanto me preparé y yo sabiendo esto, con más rapidez desarticulaba al pobrecito planeador...

¡Unas letras!... ¿UNAS LETRAS?. ¿De quién po...

Murió la pregunta.

El rubor comenzó a abrirse paso sobre mi rostro y esa estúpida sonrisa de '_chica enamorada' _se me atestó de lleno, sin tener misericordia. Jamás pensé que mi lindo baka se tomara el tiempo para esto.

Su letra, enorme y espontánea me devolvían el saludo que yo antes escribí entre sus apuntes, en un segundo en el que él se despistó.

_**¡Buena Suerte también, mi dulce kawaiikune!.**_

Me emocioné ante el calor que me brindó el mensaje. Si bien he estado segura de que en la prueba, tenga los ejercicios que tenga, la aprobaré con excelencia¿cuánto más, al recibir semejante estímulo?.

El ánimo lo tengo por los aires, tal y como el avioncito revoloteara antes de llegar a mí.

**••••••••••••••••••**

**MOURI-NOTAS:** **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen!. La verdad es que me suben el ánimo montones!.**

**Mouri-san**

_**Versión editada: 8/julio/06 . (Esta página me da ciertos problemas con los signos de exclamación e interrogación. Lo mismo que con algunos signos de puntuación. Los corrijo al editarlos aquí, pero vuelven a aparecer. Pido disculpas).**_


	6. Relato VI

**Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO V**

El corazón se me encoge cada vez que te toco. Cuarenta grados atraviesan mi piel a intervalos cortos, cuando intento cambiarte el paño húmedo de la frente. La zozobra hiere, haciéndome flaquear.......¿por qué tus resfriados no pueden ser tan simples como los de los demás?.......

Según me comentó Kasumi, llevaba casi una hora tratando de bajarte la temperatura............. de eso, fue hace ya bastante tiempo y ahora que la he relevado no logro aliviarte ni un tanto.....................¡¡¡ha!!!, yo que siempre estoy protegiéndote he sido vencido por un virus....... ¡¡¡ridículo!!!, bastante ridículo......Aunque, admitiendo la cruda realidad, estoy que tiemblo de la congoja.

Humedezco por completo tu cara, parte de tu cuello y pecho......... aún así, siento que mis intentos por estabilizarte son inútiles................ jamás me juzgué tan perdedor como ahora. 

Esa maldita calma que te circunda se ríe de mí, te amenaza al ofrecerte un poco de delirio y me reta, probándome a cada segundo, para ver cuánto puedo luchar o cuánto puedo hacer para eliminar la fiebre. 

No te mueves, no reclamas, no me insultas ni me calificas como pervertido, tan sólo respiras agitadamente, enmarcando por último los malestares con el ceño fruncido. 

Hieres las frazadas con tus manos, las retuerces y deformas, en cambio yo sigo desesperado, con el corazón en la mano y la inutilidad en mis miembros.

En los momentos difíciles siempre he optado por la valentía y en peores casos, por la esperanza, hoy no hay excepción.

-**Saldrás de esta.....** –te recordé autoritariamente-.....**Más te vale marimacho, porque no me vendrás con excusas. Un simple resfriado no te vencerá.....¡¡¡y no te me hagas la sorda!!!!!! que es una orden......**

Por lo general responderías: **".**.....**¡¡¡cretino!!!!......¡¡¡tú quién te crees para ordenarme cosas!!!!.....", ** y entonces con la frustración encima me pregunto ¿por qué diablos no hablas?.........Sólo háblame, con eso tan mínimo quedaría satisfecho, un insulto, no más, son rápidos de decir y están al alcance........

**-Akane te explicaré una cosita bastante interesante......-**continúo el monólogo mientras sigo cambiándote los paños húmedos **-.....estoy cansado, hoy las clases estuvieron mortales y las prácticas físicas que hice también, así que, ¿porqué no nos ahorramos molestias y te recuperas de una buena vez?**

He de verme patético, lo sé, pero la desesperación es una reacción curiosa de la que no estoy exento. Trato de hacerte reaccionar pero si lo medito, más que eso, lo que en verdad intento desatar es mi intranquilidad, mermándola con esta imitación de diálogo, creyendo fervientemente que me oyes, que alguna parte de tu percepción me siente. Sería estupendo si fuera como lo pienso y no tendría más alegría que notar tu despertar molesto, la furia encendida en tus ojitos almendra y luego mirar estrellitas gracias al mazazo que me darías.......¡¡Eso es lo normal!!, lo que quiero, aunque parezca raro.

Vuelven a hurgar mis manos tu perfil............................sigues igual.

Introduzco los dedos entre mi cabello, aprisionándolo con molestia. ¡¡Esto es demasiado!!...... y de un tiro me dirijo hacia la puerta para luego cerrarla del todo.

De nuevo te miro y siento dolor, tu estado es deplorable y el hecho de saber que no  podemos internarte en un hospital es muy cruel. Admito que la opción no me alegra pero sí es justa para ti, quien apenas estás renuente a lo que sucede. 

Creo que el pecho me va a estallar y esa sensación de estar amarrado me va asfixiando cada vez con más fuerza. Estamos hasta el cuello de deudas y yo aún no soy de ayuda para la familia, la majadería de Soun de querer darme el dojo hasta que le muestre mi título universitario se ha convertido en una traba primordial y ¡¡maldita sea!! que ahora que lidio con la auténtica inutilidad  es que me percato de la insensatez de la petición. No nos ha ido bien en lo económico, siendo lo peor que sea en este preciso instante que la mala situación se afirme.    

Lucho contra tu agarre, tratando de soltar tus manos adheridas a las mantas y aunque me cuesta lograrlo, al final pude abrigarlas entre las mías. Es a partir de ese momento que el orgullo y la supuesta falta de interés quedan relegados para poder abrirte el alma ante el silencio tóxico del ambiente.

-**A-chan.............. ¿por qué no me hiciste caso?.....** –fue mi tenue queja.

Por supuesto que no se dispersó en el aire la respuesta. Acaricio tus mejillas y me vuelve a doler el pecho......

**-Por favor Akane.......** –se me hace un nudo en la garganta **-.....no me hagas esto. No tengo por qué sentirme culpable cuando te lo advertí cientos de veces. **

Rehusaste abrigarte esa madrugada que estudiamos juntos y he ahí las condenadas consecuencias. Te esmeras por ser terca cuando lo fácil sería atender las sugerencias. 

 Podría asegurar que la habitación huele a angustia, que el malestar enralece el aire por más que la fragancia a hierbabuena intente disiparlo.  A esto le sumo mi inconformidad y esos deseos incontenibles por hacerte reaccionar. 

**-Creo que si la vida no nos presentara pruebas sería muy aburrida, ¿no lo crees A-chan?...... **

No puedo más que seguir intentando, debo traerte al presente aunque me pase la madrugada entera en ello. Sé que despertarás, que me dirás tan sólo con la mirada que todo está bien y me sonreirás, siendo esa la confirmación de que realmente ha pasado lo peor.

**-Cuarenta grados para ti no son nada, preciosa...... **–y como si el optimismo me hubiera atestado un golpe, logro sonreír. 

 Es inevitable no hablarte mientras espanto la calentura con agua fría......Parece que me escuchas y debo aceptar que eso me está tranquilizando. El rubor excesivo sobre tu piel cede, tu respiración busca la normalización y esos gestos que una vez delataran el dolor figuran desaparecer........ aunque no me fío.

**-Hoy fue un día curioso.....-**continué - **tus amigas me preguntaron por ti, aunque les costó un mundo hacerlo....... ¡¡si las hubieras visto!!...... parecían chicas de dieciséis años........... **–una idea pícara se me vino de repente **-.....pero las comprendo, un hombre como yo pone nerviosas a las mujeres.......**

Esperé el golpe....... juro que lo esperé..........pero no llegó. Se disolvió la malicia de repente, dejando colgado en el proceso mi cinismo.

**-Lo que no entiendo es por qué acudieron a mí, si supuestamente saben que nosotros "no somos nada"...........** –contemplé tu imagen, como si aguardara alguna reacción de tu parte **-......aunque si ellas creen lo contrario, tanto mejor. De hecho....** –agregué en confidencia **-.....es algo que me agradaría.**

Luego de esta frase a mi mente acudieron muchas escenas a la vez, en las que tú aparecías, pero lastimosamente muchos tipos también.........Sí, esos desgraciados que babean siempre que pasas junto a ellos. Esos mal nacidos que se atreven a planear fantasías poco propicias delante de mí, creyéndose graciosísimos e ingeniosos. Idiotas, tan sólo espero ser testigo de su derrota al declarar que Tendo Akane por convenio, por derecho, por decisión mutua es mía y sólo mía.........Es por eso que.....

**-No me molestaría que lo supieran......-**volví a afirmar con cierto placer y hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que me contestaras.

Eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás, deteniéndome el respaldar de la silla. Alzo la cabeza y el termómetro para leerlo mejor, lo que vi mermó la angustia. Al menos la temperatura descendió dos grados. Suspiré con bastantes ganas, sin embargo la peripecia aún no acababa.

Cerré mis ojos. Sí, es cierto lo que te dije hace rato, estoy cansadísimo pero por más que sea así, mi prioridad eres tú, de eso no hay duda, creo que nunca la ha habido.

Examino tus pulsaciones, trato de determinar a través de los movimientos que haces cuán mal te sientes y cuánto te he ayudado a mejorar.

Confieso que al principio tuve mucho miedo, si la fiebre persistía por presentarse en su punto álgido, no hubiera sabido qué hacer....

**-¡¡¿¿Ves lo que me haces, pequeña marimacho??!!.... **–hablé muy cerca de ti y tú sólo respondiste con un murmullo incomprensible; sonreí ante esto y después besé tus labios en un impulso que ya me tenía sofocado. 

No me gustó......Tus boca estaba hirviendo y de nuevo la preocupación saltó hacia mí. Los murmullos que oí empezaron a intensificarse, presentándose uno tras otro, sin detenerse ni dar tregua.

Una de tus manos se levanto, como si estuvieras buscando algo, como si te encontraras a tientas y quisieras hallar apoyo en cualquier parte. La tomé, terminé por ser yo ese auxilio que necesitabas, pero lo atrapaste con toda la fuerza que pudiste desbordar. Estrujaste mi mano con furia, mi expectación creció de súbito y únicamente logré sostenerte mientras las palabras inteligibles hacían de nuevo su aparición.

Comenzaste a llorar. Las lágrimas acompasaban tus gemidos dolorosamente............. ¡¡¿qué diablos estás soñando?!!!!....... ¡¡¡¿quién osa hacerte sufrir aún cuando estoy presente?!!!!!!....... porque ese alguien debe ser cobarde, pues el escudarse entre los sueños es de pusilánimes. 

Me estás contagiando Akane, también me lastima ........ dime.....¿qué sucede?......

Arrodillándome sobresaltado junto a ti, me pierdo en las facciones afligidas que se trazan sobre tu semblante. Como única ayuda me hago notar, en palabras suaves y toques sutiles. Tu reacción me sorprende, sigues llorando pero no tan dolorosamente como antes.......

Sé que sentiste mi calor porque ahora te escudas en la palma que te acaricia la frente. ¿Es bueno considerarme una cura para ti?, ¿merezco tal honor?........Cielos, si tan sólo fuera de esa manera. 

Mis caricias se pierden por tu cara, limpiando cuanto rastro salado esté corrompiéndolo. Odio verte mal, detesto que llores. 

Cuando creo que puedo sacarte de ese trance, de nuevo aumentas el llanto para luego decir claramente **¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!!...........**

La volviste a llamar, y luego unas tres veces más.....

**-No A-chan.....** –comencé a susurrar en tu oído **-.......no me hagas esto!!!!!!......**

**-¡¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!!!.......** –volvías a pronunciar con queda agonía.... como si supieras que ella no iba a llegar, que ella no atendería tus súplicas. 

Se me quebró el corazón por dentro. Si en la vida su apoyo te ha hecho falta, ahora notaba cuánto.

**"Kami-sama......."** imploré  **"......no permitas que sufra".......** y seguiste llorando, resguardándote entre mis manos.......

Es entonces que a modo de impulso, terminé por instalarme en la cama, contigo. Es cruel que teniéndome cerca sólo puedas poseer una mínima parte de mí para tranquilizarte.

Rodearon mis brazos tu cuerpo por completo, siendo éstos tu escudo, tu muralla protectora. Sentí alivio al notar cómo te acoplabas en mi pecho, respondiendo favorablemente a mis acciones..........eres tan pequeña y frágil que dan ganas de tenerte de esta forma todos los días. Dan ganas de cuidarte, de mostrarte cuánta devoción puede desbordar un hombre hacia la mujer que ama.

Dejaste de llorar minutos después de que yo te abrigara en mi cuerpo. Permitiste que te mimara, que te condujera al país de los sueños con tranquilidad. 

Es gracioso, quería tanto que dijeras algo y cuando lo hiciste quise lo contrario. Es que "mamá" resultó ser una señal peligrosa para mí, aunque creo que sirvió de mucho, pues la fiebre casi del todo ha cesado. 

Te aprisiono más contra mí y parece gustarte. Es un hecho indiscutible el que me encanten semejantes oportunidades, no siempre se cuentan con ellas y es indispensable sacarles el jugo cada instante que se presentan, aunque comprendo que mis gestos fueron inducidos más por la preocupación que por el deseo; sin embargo, el resultado es el mismo, quedo con esa sentimiento de satisfacción desparramado por todo el pecho. 

¡¡Que alivio más grande me brinda el notar tu mejoría!!. Ha valido la pena el insistir. 

La respiración jadeante que te demarcó por horas, tomó la inteligente decisión de alejarse para darte paz, ahora exhalas e inhalas a un ritmo normal, un ritmo que armoniza con el mío.

Te percibo tibia, exhausta y endeble; aún así no importa, aquí estoy, pendiente de ti, de cuanto necesites. 

Nunca, preciosa mía, te he dejado de sostener y advierto que siempre será así, tanto en bien como en mal. No ha habido experiencia más maravillosa que el saberme tu resguardo, admitir que soy el único que de todo corazón hace lo posible por rescatarte................................. desde mis dieciséis años.

Ha pasado tanto el tiempo y sigo preguntándome a dónde se marchó. Creciste ante mis ojos y yo te devolví la panorámica. Hundiendo mis dedos entre tus filamentos color azulados no puedo evitar dichos pensamientos, mucho menos el pasar por alto lo mucho que he ido aprendiendo a amarte y a expresarlo. 

Es hermoso, tanto como el escuchar muy pegado a tu hombro que me llamas, como si mi nombre fuera una quimera impulsada por el viento. 

**-Aquí estoy....... **–susurro ante tu llamado y te abrigo más en mí......

Demarcan tus labios una sombra débil, semejante a una sonrisa. Es esa una señal prodigiosa, una que me felicita por el esfuerzo y me colma de felicidad, arrastrándome por último al sopor, un letargo que de ahora y por el resto de la noche nos acompañará.

Siempre será así, tú junto a mí y yo apartándote de todo mal. Por esta y por todas las noches venideras, lo juro.  

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_** Aquí, otro relato más. Como siempre, espero de corazón que les guste y me den sus comentarios.

A todos ustedes lectores, ¡¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!! Y este trabajo se los dedico con mucho cariño.

¡¡Saluditos!!.....

**mourisan@yahoo.com **o** anto04cr@yahoo.com **


	7. Relato VII

**Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO VII**

                   Vivo ............. aspiro hondo y sé que vivo.

Como un torrente de energía, el verano naciente corre dentro de mí, encendiendo venas, renovando arterias, pulsando fuerte, rebotando en el interior.

Sigo la melodía del corazón y canto en silencio. Sí, canto cada estrofa, cada palabra cálida, latente en el pecho. El eco se dibuja en el cuerpo, se regocija, se alegra y prefiere manifestarse a través de sonrisas, sonrisas plenas en mi rostro.

Vivo.......... entra el aire en los pulmones, con fuerza premeditada, con ansia y frenesí, para después causar remolinos de alegría que terminan por estallarme en la sangre............... Entonces sé que vivo.

Mil y un razones tengo para estar aquí, razones perennes, chispeantes y alocadas que se alojan en el alma como si fueran marcas de agua, de esas imborrables, de esas que no se dejan quitar.

Lleno de luz mis pasos, de luz veraniega, intensa y admirable. Un lienzo perfecto se despliega ante la euforia que traigo, haciéndome parte de él, permitiéndome tomar de sus piezas cuanto quiera y necesite para sentirme aún más exaltada.

Recorro con miradas cada afán peculiar en la gente. Prestando atención, hago mío lo que me conviene, rechazo lo que no me sirve, los gestos continúan instruyendo y cuando he caído en la cuenta, noto que el espíritu se me ha teñido de rojo intenso.

Sonrío con esa seguridad presente, esa que ratifica lo mucho que me gusta palpar la existencia, enredarla en mis dedos, hacerla mía, elevarla al cielo y arrastrarla de nuevo ante mí.

La algarabía se percibe, se respira. Todos la visten, yo inclusive, y debo admitir que atuendo más fresco y suelto jamás me he probado. Puedo danzar, consigo volar libremente sobre metros y metros de asfalto, y no estorba, tan sólo se hace uno conmigo.

El Sol es el culpable, es el villano indiscreto y travieso que se deleita alterando a cuanta criatura haya expuesta bajo sus rayos. Afecta nuestros temperamentos, inquieta el ambiente, se recrea al sofocarnos y yo, sonriente como nunca, no puedo ocultar que he descubierto su maléfico plan.

Los adolescentes uniformados corren drogados bajo su influjo; los amigos, unos tras otros, se embroman y dan rienda suelta a carcajadas que osan fragmentar las distancias. 

Vuelvo a respirar profundo y sí, el aire citadino me lo dice............ vivo.

Otro grupo de muchachillos ansiosos se galopa a mi lado. Corriendo desesperados, atraviesan a las personas como si de obstáculos se trataran, y es en ese momento, en el que uno de ellos me tumba ante la emoción y precisa por no convertirse en el último.

El accidental empujón le regaló varias vueltas a mi cuerpo y éste, sin encontrar apoyo o sostén para detener su sacudida, creyó conveniente aterrizar en la calle peligrosamente atravesada por vehículos en rápida locomoción.

Cerré los ojos y esperé la catástrofe ............... esa que nunca se dio. Las manos fuertes de alguien se aferraban firmes a mi cintura; la presencia me pareció abrumadoramente conocida. Entonces, las cortinas que separaban la realidad de las expectativas se abrieron de par en par.

Dije que tengo mil y un razones para vivir, una de ellas es la que me sostiene, esa misma que se presenta risueña, mostrando una sorpresa  translúcidamente azul.

**-Señorita, si me permite, creo poder enseñarle a cruzar la calle. **

Lo hondo de su voz petrificó el insulto a seguir. La burla disfrazada de caballerosidad es ahora su fuerte, tanto como el acentuarla con miradas penetrantes, altamente cálidas y devastadoras. 

No supe cómo sucedió, pero de pronto, reíamos como si fuéramos cómplices.

La alegría que arrastro desde casa se cuadruplicó al sólo tenerlo a mi lado y es ahí, entre sus brazos, que comprendí que una vez más fui salvada por él.

**-Siempre en el momento justo, ¿cierto?.** –me atreví a coquetear.

La respuesta fue tangible. Arrastró sus palmas con pesada lentitud sobre mi espalda, remolcando consigo ese calor capaz de evaporar cada gota de cordura; luego, el acabose: sonrió para mí, en contrastante ternura y seducción.

**-¿Me permitirá?...** –señalaron sus pupilas el cruce peatonal frente a nosotros, con una diversión tan encarnada que terminó por contagiarme el ánimo.

Por tanto, después de contestar afirmativamente con todas las fuerzas que mis gestos permitieron, volteó mi cuerpo, apresó una de mis manos y echó a correr, llevándome, por supuesto, a rastras.    

Indescriptible es lo que siento, no sé cómo catalogar esa fiel emoción que me envuelve el alma y recae en el pasado, recordándome mis dieciséis; aunque ahora las situaciones posean una inmensidad de variantes y sea la sinceridad la que gobierna nuestras almas.

Es ahí, que traspasando a cientos de personas, entendí que el día ratificaba mi sentir. La necesidad de reír, expresar felicidad y compartirla a los otros rebotaba de manera asombrosa en Ranma, para yo recibir después su total cariño a través de sus movimientos, sus miradas y la tendencia insufrible por tomarme fuerte entre las manos. 

Entonces ............. sé que vivo, porque él está aquí, conmigo  .   

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_** Lo cierto es que hay días como éstos, en los que no paras de reír y te sientes tan agradecido con todo ......... ese es mi caso, en varias ocasiones ya. La gente te ve raro si de la nada sólo sonríes, pero lo cierto es que es imposible, más aún cuando las cosas que te suceden te obligan a ello.

Bueno amigos, este es otro relato que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes y ojalá que les haya gustado.

Besos enormes a todos!!!!!! .......... y gracias por apoyarme!!!!!! ^_^

**mourisan@yahoo.com**

**Un fantasma tra noi: **pues te hice caso, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por alentarme!!! ^^

**Cindy M: **Gracias a ti también, conforme avance la trama te darás cuenta de más      cositas interesantes, lo prometo!!!

**Ale-chan: **¡¡Queridísma!!, no sabes cuánto me emocionó tu review. Comprendo lo que viviste, porque créeme, a todos nos pasa. Estos capis ojalá los disfrutes y como siempre, aguardo tu opinión ^^, mil gracias!!!

**Megumi:** ¡¡Mi amiguita!!!!, que me has puesto colorada y me siento felicísima de que te esté gustando. De paso te animo a que sigas con tu fic, ¡¡que ya quiero ver a ese Syaoran!!.....Besitos linda y gracias por leer!!!  


	8. Relato VIII

**Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO VIII**

¿Qué pensarías si todo o que se dispara en una plática entre mujeres llegara a ti?. ¿Qué responderías si te contara cuán atractivo resultas ser para las que me rodean?............................Tu reacción, tan sólo la imagino: arrogante a morir, aceptando que eres sumamente atrayente para las chicas, burlándote de mis expresiones celosas y por último, confiado porque sabes que no lograré mandarte a volar, pues te las arreglarías para adelantarte a mis insultos, callándolos luego con besos.

Puedo ganar mucho con ese resultado, sin embargo, a veces siento que disfrutas de los rumores y ello me intranquiliza.

Rumores....................... he mencionado la palabra correcta. Precisamente son esos cuentos venenosos los que se debaten ahora entre mis amigas, rebotando de una a otra, chocando después conmigo y ,como si el silencio que pongo no bastara, la sarta de mentirillas pasa de largo, recayendo de nuevo en ellas. 

Los falsos relatos sufren el efecto de "la bola de nieve sobre una pendiente", sé que me comprendes, es decir, ya discernirás el resultado.

¿Sabes cuál fue el detonante?................El que las chicas "casualmente" te vieran jugando basketball sin camiseta. Así es, te pillaron sacando provecho al sol veraniego.

¡¡¿¿Estoy molesta??!!.......NO.......¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!.......porque la beneficiada absoluta seré yo.

Dirás para fastidiarme que me sobra la confianza, pero en realidad conoces que es de esa forma. Es más, aún tus detalles casuales impresionan..........Explico mejor: recuerdo la ocasión que te confesé –con un nudo en la garganta – que después de asolearte tu piel ganaba un bonito color; desde que hice ese comentario, aprovechas cuanto día soleado para darme gusto.

¡¡Que cosas!!, y mis hablantinas camaradas creen que es una de tus tácticas para impresionar.  

Es mediodía, el calor sofoca y la gente no deja de arribar a la cafetería de la Facultad. Entre esa aglomeración, tiendo a buscarte disimuladamente, tal vez alcance verte junto a tus compañeros, pero es una lástima que no obtenga el resultado deseado, pues no apareces ni siquiera en los rincones.

Los afamados chismes se presentan en la mesa, y mi silencio los termina por desarmar. Eso de mantener en secreto nuestro compromiso tiene sus ventajas, como por ejemplo, descubrir cuánto potencial imaginativo poseen las personas; es gracioso, debo admitir, aunque escuchar de tus supuestos romances no me alegra. 

**-No sé si será cierto......** –dijo May repentinamente, destacando su ímpetu **-.......pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que Saotome tiene en la mira a otra –**terminó su espléndida frase de una manera sospechosa, clavando su inspección  maliciosa sobre mí. 

El "¿quién?" nunca se planteó, ya que el jugo que tomaba decidió atascarse en la garganta y la necesidad de toser pudo más que mi osadía por contestar. 

**-Parece que está enganchadísimo contigo –** opinó otra de las chicas, atreviéndose a mostrar un tanto de su decepción.

**-OH!!, ¡¡¡por favor!!! –**exclamé indiferente **–el sólo me busca para hacerme enfadar -**  y como desvié mi atención hacia el vaso entre las manos, los cuestionamientos cesaron................... aunque la cabeza siguiera trabajando.

El punto de ellas era de ponerle atención. Es como si notaran "algo" que yo he pasado por alto.

Entonces recuerdo las últimas semanas, y ahí te apareces, sin importar cuál sea la situación, prestándote a juegos con una temática real, en la que recalcas camufladamente que hay un lazo fuerte que nos une. Esto no me desagrada, pero si tanto querías que los demás no conocieran sobre la relación, ¿¿por qué estás dejando que los otros sepan lo que sientes por mí??................Es raro, me suena a "amenaza latente", en tu idioma : celos.

Se produce un silencio sepulcral en la mesa........... Las conjeturas sobran y sin necesidad de voltear sé que te aproximas.

De improviso levantas una silla, la colocas a mi lado y por completo toda tu atención recae sobre mis ojos. 

Das la espalda a las que me custodian, mostrándote indiferente ante el asombro de ellas; en contraste, tampoco entiendo tu urgencia.

Ese tono de piel acaramelada acentúa con magistral madurez el azul claro de tus ojos............ esas maravillas acuosas que me dictan una cierta inconformidad en el alma. 

Me asusto, pues si lo que querías era provocarme una asfixia temporal "vía tus encantos", temo decir que más asfixia me da el notarte afligido, con esa zozobra desprendiéndose de ti. 

**-Estoy mal....... –**dijiste por lo bajo, entregando un énfasis especial a las pupilas.

**-¿Qué pasa? –**cuestioné alarmada, empleando la misma entonación confidencial.

Brillaron tus facciones, con cierto placer y alivio. 

Un lento avanzar se adueñó de ti. No entendía ni imaginaba que implicación tenía el asunto. Es como si la ingenuidad me jugara una mala pasada. 

Lentamente arribaste sobre mis labios, con una suavidad desbordante, intercambiando intranquilidad por paz. Más que una muestra de pertenencia, resultó ser una caricia que necesitabas dar y al mismo tiempo sentir.

Me dejé llevar a tal magnitud que todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

Volví a la realidad cuando la calidez fugaz de antes se me desprendió poco a poco del rostro.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando comentaste:  
  
**-Ahora me siento bien...............realmente.......**

Introdujiste algo entre mis manos, sonreíste ampliamente y te levantaste del asiento lo más normal del caso. 

Despreocupado marchaste y viéndote, podría jurar que lo anterior se trató de un sueño, pero el sabor en los labios decía lo contrario.

Antes de encarar a las que sabía que estaban sorprendidas, recalqué secretamente que los rumores  por un buen tiempo no lo serían tanto.

**-¡¡Claro!!, sólo te busca para hacerte enfadar.... –**escuché la suspicaz aportación de Lin. 

Las miré boquiabierta, con ese apuro por defenderme tan arraigado en mí, sin embargo, nada logré objetar.

Ahí, sentada ante mis verdugos, sólo pude valerme del poco autocontrol que capturé de repente, mientras las mejillas sonrojadas me acusaban de ser una total cómplice de aquel, quien a lo largo, me veía chistosamente.

**MOURI-NOTAS: sé que estoy muy melosa y les parezca raro que entre Akane y Ranma halla una relación así, pero pónganse a analizar un tantito......... ellos ya son adultos, tienen sus veintitantos, ¡¡no van a pasar toda la vida negando su sentir!!.....eso es improbable y lo digo pues lo aplico a nosotros los mortales. Además este fic lo he pensado para que sea así, para mostrar una parte madura de ellos que no todos los autores deciden enseñar. **

**Me pareció graciosa la trama que planeé, de un Ranma y Akane que no dicen nada de su relación pero sí se atreven a coquetear en público. Es como si el "compromiso" les estorbara y desearan "ignorarlo", de esa forma no hay presión por terceros y ellos pueden conocerse a su manera.**

**Los capítulos anteriores junto con el que viene, son suaves, lo sé, pero habrán otros en donde se pondrá la cosa fea y la parejita deberá arreglársela para el bien de ellos. Creo que es justo que les ponga pruebas, no me gustan las irrealidades, por eso tendrán ciertas piedras en el camino. **

**Espero de corazón que les guste cada vez más el fic, si no existieran personas que leen este género no escribiría, ténganlo por seguro.**

**Mi mail está a su disposición..........háganme comentarios, escríbanme, hace falta conocer de ustedes, y aunque no lo crean, es una necesidad enorme el revisar mi correo y encontrar sus mensajes........ ¡¡Muchas gracias!!!**

**Besos y disfruten la vida¡!!!!!!!**

**Mouri-san ****mourisan@yahoo.com**


	9. Relato IX

**Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO IX**

     Un pequeño papel dictó la cita.

El encuentro a la hora predicha se dio. Esta vez, la escalera fue suplida por un par de brazos tonificados, dotados de una fuerza exuberante.

Adoro esos medios, especialmente, cuando lo común se hace tedioso.

Debería decir que estoy acostumbrada a su calor o a su forma de adherirme la cintura, lo cierto es que no puedo, nunca podría. Siempre es distinto, sus abrazos distan uno del otro, expresan emociones diversas, para nada constantes............................... La dulzura suele convertirla en exaltación. La pertenencia, transformarla en sobreprotección. El celo, muta en territorialidad, y lo que es catalogado como amor, tiende a repartirlo equitativamente entre sus ojos, boca, piel y voz, para luego entregármelo por ráfagas electrizantes e inesperadas. 

No, la costumbre, lo cotidiano, no ocupa un lugar en él, jamás se ha permitido tal descuido.

Los claroscuros en el tejado son perfectos, resaltan de lleno con el firmamento ligeramente azul, ligeramente violeta.

Rayos plateados de Luna bañan nuestras enrolladas siluetas. El silencio marca los latidos.

Ese mutismo circundándonos no es callado, mucho menos considerado. Las insolencias más puras y apasionantes las decimos con los ojos, son reiteradas con los labios y reafirmadas con la piel. 

Se dice tanto cuando las palabras son ausentes. Comprender esto me llevó años, pero ha valido la pena....................Lo afirmo al apreciar a ese hombre insaciable, parcialmente sobre mí, hundiendo su boca en mi cuello, mordiéndolo con cierta continencia; después, se despega de él y arrastra su agitación por la curvatura hasta topar con el hombro, desnudándomelo sin más.

Estremece a cada segundo. La seguridad que se apodera de sus movimientos abruma, es como si supiera cuánto le permito avanzar, como si leyera en mi piel cuál área está restringida y cuál no. 

Tiendo a cohibirme y la agitada respiración delata mi sentir. Esto lo nota, es imposible pasarlo por alto.

Sus yemas deslizándose arriban con suavidad a mi pecho, a ese lugar en donde las palpitaciones son fidedignas. Las aprecias con cuidado, tratando de sacar algún secreto de ellas. El corazón late a un ritmo inimaginable, con fuerza y arrebato al sólo percibir el peso de su mano y el calor emanando de él.

Intercepta nuestras miradas. Parece que el alma le sonríe..............Imagino que estoy en la misma situación. Luego, susurra:

**-¿Late así por mí?**

La aparente ingenuidad en él, sumada a la tenue gravedad de su voz, me desarma. Conoce la respuesta, pero quiere escucharla. Se le ha hecho imprescindible que a cada oportunidad le recalque que es él al único a quien amo, con el que soy feliz y estoy completa; es una terca necesidad que halaga, que elimina las dudas impuestas por mi detestable inseguridad. 

El arrogante chico, transformado ahora en ese hombre soñado, ¿pregunta si mi corazón pulsa por él?..............No, de hecho, retumba, se quiere salir.........esa, es la respuesta precisa. 

**-Baka.........¿por quién, si no? –** y le acaricio el rostro, recorriéndole el perfil con una sutileza asombrosa, una que no creí tener. 

Es perfecto, él lo sabe,  yo aún no concibo que su elección girara a mi favor, cuando sus otras "prometidas" son más expresivas.

Besa mis dedos cuando éstos decidieron desviar el curso, trayéndome la acción a la realidad.

Ya no alcanzo ocultarle cosas. De repente lo percibe y se da cuenta de que estoy otra vez con mis incongruencias. Entonces hace las mil y un maniobras para devolverme la seguridad, aunque debo mencionar que no hacen falta tantas tácticas, sólo una basta. 

Se ha convertido en una manía el contemplarnos por horas, sonriéndonos por intervalos, al tiempo que disfrazamos las voces con murmullos, concretando planes a una distancia que tienta la atracción mientras los alientos se mezclan y los dedos buscan encajar en el cuerpo del otro. Cada cierta fecha, cuando las estaciones son benevolentes, planeamos en secreto este tipo de reuniones en donde por testigos sólo tenemos a los centinelas del cielo. 

Sabe bien. la cita clandestina, el calor en ambos................la boca de Ranma enredándose con la mía.

**-Es un secreto a voces......**-pronunció de repente, después de separar sus labios de los míos.

Lo escuché y abrí por completo los párpados, en cambio, los de él seguían cerrados, e imaginé que quería permanecer en el sueño que estaba. 

No expresé nada, únicamente ví admirada sus facciones, el matiz sonriente implantado por completo en el rostro, revelando una satisfacción plena. Ranma, con sus ojos aún cubiertos, sonreía triunfal y se relamía la boca, para después mordérsela ................ un juego que me pareció extremadamente insinuante. 

Sacudió la cabeza, revolviéndosele el cabello aún más, y yo embobada, lo admiré.

En un segundo, descubrió sobre  mí sus iridiscencias líquidas, mismas que en ese momento supieron ahogarme.

**-¿Te refieres a estar aquí?......-**pregunté a duras penas. Es que tener un par de mares tempestivos encima es algo turbador.

La sagacidad brilló en él, apoderándose para colmo de males, de la comisura de su boca. Negó con un movimiento leve.

**-Nosotros.....** –fue lo más simple que agregó, sin embargo comprendí.

Tuve la inmensa necesidad de sonreír. Mi abrumador acompañante respondió de la misma forma. 

**-Así lo hemos querido, ¿cierto?** –cuestioné divertida.

Otro gesto en su cara y seguido a ello, opinó:

**-Lo que sea.......... me encanta **–se entrecerraron sus pupilas peligrosamente y el nerviosismo se me salió a manera de sonrisas. **-Pasa conmigo la noche.......** –sugirió profundamente, haciéndome temblar el recorrido hecho por sus palabras hasta mis oídos 

Pensé cientos de cosas............No las debidas.....no......para nada......

**-Sólo dormir.......¿verdad?......** –articulé  endemoniadamente perturbada.

Sus carcajadas envueltas en discreción se burlaron de lo dicho.

**-¡¡¿¿y me llamas pervertido??!!.... –**declaró con sorna, jactándose de lo que "él no era" pero en cambio "yo sí".

Ofendida, volteé la cara, para no tener ningún contacto con ese "impertinente".

**-¡¡Hey!!....-**llamó conciliador, tratando de que le contemplara otra vez **-...sólo dormir, en serio.....**

El orgullo suplicante no me dio tregua. Supo darme un golpe bajo.

Por supuesto que "esta Akane" iba a acceder, y aunque tuviera amarras se hubiera soltado. Una petición como esa, hecha por mi prometido, es una falta rechazarla, de todos modos, ya hemos compartido el lecho una cuantas veces y es únicamente dormir, punto. 

**-Eso sí.....-**continuó algo travieso- **......te portas bien y no te me insinúes, que soy decente....**

Mi mano se iba a estrellar en su mejilla, pero él supo detenerla y con esto, hacerme girar, inutilizando mis brazos con los suyos y por último, me recostó de espaldas a su pecho. La situación la premió al tratar de acallar su risa, camuflándola con besos sobre mi hombro descubierto. Al final, me uní a la diversión. 

**-Gracias....** –me susurró pegadito al oído.

Lo que más puedo decir, es que estoy feliz, que la noche sigue y hay un refugio entre sábanas que nos espera.

En lo personal, no prometo nada en cuanto a "comportarme", pero sí a entregarme siempre con el alma y el corazón. 

**MOURI-NOTAS: ¡¿Recuerdan en el relato anterior que Ranma le dio un papelito a Akane!?, pues bien, he aquí el resultado.....^^**

**Espero le haya gustado........  ¡¡Hasta prontito!!!!**

**Mouri-san mourisan@yahoo.com  **


	10. Relato X

**Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO X**

Aunque no lo tengas presente, o no lo escatimes, me has enseñado más de lo que imaginas.........

No acostumbraba a sonreír seguido; costaba que el gesto naciera de corazón................... y un día, sin darme cuenta, me sorprendí riendo con una facilidad admirable, con unas ganas irrefrenables, ante ti.

De pronto empezamos a compartir una alegría espontánea, envuelta en reciprocidad. Ese fue el principio de todo, cuando comprendí que me entregabas una razón para confiar, para sentirme seguro y firme.................en ese instante, me diste más de lo que recibí antes. 

Acostumbrado desde pequeño a estar  a la defensiva, arribé a tu casa con muchas ideas erróneas sobre un maleado compromiso, llevándome a permanecer alerta en caso de agravio en mi contra. Tenía listas las palabras, las acciones también; si me viera acorralado por el desprecio o ultrajado con malos aires, simplemente soltaría lo atado para luego dar media vuelta y marcharme. 

Quizás, muy en el fondo, me mantuve esperanzado, deseando hallar de una buena vez refugio, un lugar en donde al fin pudiera hechar raíces y a lo mejor, adoptar a sus habitantes, convirtiéndolos en mi familia. 

Quise ocultar el temor con el orgullo y el coraje; enmascarar los sentimientos como siempre, por falta de esa confianza inculcada que se cree deben dar los padres.  

¿Podrías imaginar que la primera prenda del disfraz se cayó al mirar a Kasumi?. Las expectativas empezaron a derrumbarse cuando eso sucedió y terminaron pulverizadas en el justo momento en el que sonreíste. 

Pensé entonces que no sería malo fiarme de una linda chica, que expresaba tanta o más emoción que una pequeñuela juguetona. Nunca, anteriormente, tuve la oportunidad de apreciar una presencia tan sencilla y brillante al mismo tiempo, como la que mostraste; un gesto de amistad incondicional, transparente, hermoso a morir. Fue ese el acabose y el fin de mi necia escudería. 

¿Cómo describir esa bendita mirada que tanto me marcó?........ ¿Cómo decirte que aliviaste en segundos esa molestia áspera arrastrada desde la inocencia?.

Sonreíste para mí, doy fe de ello, me cercioré de que no había nadie más junto a los dos. No me importó presuponer que tendrías ese afecto para los demás, tampoco di prioridad a juzgar que ya había alguien quien recibiera con agrado tu cariño........ me valió que te expresaras de la misma manera con todos, porque en ese momento tu sonrisa fue únicamente para mí................Algo que por primera vez consideré mío. 

El calendario comenzó a cambiar de aspecto con rapidez y esto me hizo notar claramente que a tu lado era vulnerable en todo aspecto. No imaginas lo difícil que fue lidiar con mis inestables impulsos; por un lado, anhelaba acaparar tu completa atención y por otro, la idea del rechazo me aguijoneaba las agallas. De esta confusión deprimente surgieron los problemas, los desacuerdos incontrolables, la intromisión de personas más raras que yo, mis deseos por libertad, la necesidad de tenerte conmigo por cuanto me fuera posible.............tantas emociones mezcladas, tantas inseguridades nacidas gracias al caos, tantos enredos y entonces, ............me observé haciéndote daño. Curioso, porque intentaba lo contrario. 

Estaba perdido. A manera de auxilio recordaba incansablemente cuando te conocí, lo bien que le hizo a mi espíritu tu claro semblante y lo mucho que quise vivir a tu lado, aunque en esos segundos, sólo se hubieran tratado de ilusiones. 

Recuperar esa seguridad enclenque, me tomó más de un año; sin embargo, decidí entender y aprender de ti. Es a partir de esto, que comencé a conocer sin tapujos tus manías, a notar tus características reacciones con ojos de espectador en lugar de ser el "actor afectado". 

Fue ahí, entre tardes tranquilas, que hurgando en tus afectos te noté fuerte, decidida, tierna, leal y deleitablemente apasionada. Te amé aún más. 

Me sentí el mejor de los detectives al resolver un caso que nunca otros pudieron descifrar. Yo, entre los matices más normales de la vida, empecé a descubrirte sin necesidad de forzar tu carácter; tan sólo en silencio, observando el más ínfimo detalle expuesto de improviso, calculando tus pasos o los naturales arrebatos que mostraras. Me introduje en lo más hondo de tu ser y no te sentiste invadida, mucho menos sofocada o ultrajada. 

En callada reserva también me dí a conocer y doy gracias al cielo de que me correspondieras por igual.    

¡¡Que ironía!!. Un par de atolondrados unidos por la sensatez.....

Ahora a mis veintiún años disfruto de ti inimaginablemente. Te tengo esta noche entre mis brazos y eso jamás creí que llegaría a pasar, que ese anhelo se me cumpliría, mucho menos que la ventura me regalara la oportunidad para  comunicarme con tu calor. 

Chiquilla insolente, pegaste duro y directo al corazón, cuando más me creía inmune. Tratando de hacerme el duro no logré alejarte, tan sólo ocasioné el efecto contrario; río al recordarlo, pues hiciste conmigo igual, dejando noqueada mi alma antes que mi cabeza. 

Gozo de tu presencia con la libertad que en secreto pedí, logrando rozar las 

finas hebras azabaches que te entallan y que tanto se atreven a describirte. 

Te veo dormir y el pecho se me ensancha. Luces tranquila.......¡¿Puedo maquinar que es por mí........que el sueño es benevolente porque estoy a tu lado?!. Prefiero tener la esperanza de ello en lugar de enfrentarme a un mero caso de agotamiento, un caso extremo, yaciente a mi lado.  

Sonrío al contemplarte y vuelvo a evocar la cantidad de vida que le inyectaste 

a la mía; la vía que optaste para enseñarme a vivir; sutil e inquebrantable a la vez. Aprendí contigo a ser yo, a desprenderme de las mentiras al enfrentarlas con  la realidad. Aprendí a decir firmemente quién soy y qué quiero.......en especial, a defender mis elecciones. 

Me enseñaste a sentir con todas mis ganas y a no tener miedo a entregarme. Admito que soy feliz, que tengo la autoridad para proclamarlo porque me has hecho fuerte y seguro, porque al entender mis debilidades me hiciste comprender mi necesidad de amar, necesidad que suplirías sin necesidad de lastimarme. 

Seré el más tosco de los hombres al tratar de demostrar amor, pero lo intento, y eso sé que es importante porque también me lo enseñaste.........

..........Tan sólo mírame A-chan y entérate del hombre que estás amoldando.....Mírame y reconoce cuánto bien me has hecho.

Aunque no lo tengas presente, o no lo escatimes, me has enseñado más de lo que imaginas, más de lo que asumes o puedas llegar a cuantificar, porque tu querer es inmenso, tan inmenso como lo que tengo en mi interior para ti.  

**MOURI-NOTAS: ****A veces quisiera decir más.......Hago lo mejor que puedo para hacerlos sentir bien y que les guste lo que escribo. Me encanta este Ranma maduro, sé que lo he presentado de buenas desde el principio pero no lo crean así, eh......... aún no lo han visto molesto. Más adelante les daré el gusto. El Ranma planteado por Rumiko es apasionante, aunque muchos no lo vean así, es sólo basarse en los detalles para saber cómo es él en realidad ,y en mi opinión él es intenso, demasiado creo. Es por eso que estoy tratando de explotar su temperamento aquí y es mi esperanza poder lograrlo...................... Akane es afortunada............ ^^** **No todo en este fic será perfecto........se trata de vida y nuestros protagonistas irán aprendiendo cada vez más con ciertas pruebitas que tendrán. ** **Les quiero mucho por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, ¡¡mil gracias!!!!, y sus comentarios me dan ilusión, tanto como ganas de escribir y seguirles presentando más relatos.** **Un besos a todos y recuerden, esto es de todo corazón para ustedes.** **Mouri-san**

**mourisan@yahoo.com **


	11. Relato XI

**Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO XI**

La piel me ha traicionado, ha querido que no recurra a ninguna excusa; tan sólo se ha revelado contra mí imponiendo su voluntad a toda costa. Como si supiera lo que hace o como si estuviera en desacuerdo con los secretos, decidió atacarme el cuello.

**"Sé que lo hiciste a propósito, Ranma"**; dije mentalmente mientras miro inquieta mi reflejo en el espejo del casillero. 

Había logrado ocultar el excesivo enrojecimiento oval con una pañoleta anudada, pero ahora, la marca que delata la intromisión masculina queda al descubierto, puesto que las prácticas físicas darán comienzo y creo que una prenda así no calza con el uniforme deportivo.

Respiro hondo....¡¡me he rendido!!. Seré acorralada por insolentes preguntas dentro de poco y estoy forzada a decir la verdad. ¡¡¡NO TENGO SALIDA!!!, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿qué puedo agregar cuando lo que se ve 'claramente' es un chupetazo enorme, de un rosa intenso, adornado por resaltados y rojos bacitos capilares????!!!!.

¡¡Ya sé!!, diré: "Me ha picado un bichito y es que soy alérgica". ¡¡OH, SÍ!!, por Kami que me puedo reír!!!. Claro, se lo tragarían, ya que es 'muy común' ser atacados por enormes bichitos con dentaduras afiladas.

**-Ranma, Ranma.....me las pagarás** –mascullo entre dientes al ver por última vez el sonrosado mordisco. 

**-¡Hey Akane!, ¿qué tanto te haces?** –oigo a mi espalda.

Aprieto los ojos resignada. Inhalo un poco de aire y termino por encarar a la curiosa mujer.

**-¡¡¡¡OH CIELOS!!!!....¿¿¿QUIÉN TE LO HIZO???....** –fue su más discreta observación.

El resultado ya me lo intuía y, como es predicho, el resto de chicas pusieron la atención completa sobre mi 'especial sello' y, por supuesto, lo que tenía que decir al respecto.

**-Fue mi prometido** –lancé de golpe.

La noticia las congeló, y como aprovecho las oportunidades, escapé de los vestidores antes que reaccionaran. 

Literalmente corría en dirección al Gimnasio Central. Esa sensación incómoda de que te vienen pisando los talones quiso perseguirme desde que las dejé rezagadas. 

**"Vamos Akane..";** me alenté; **"...debes correr más rápido ...¡¡esas locas cuando están picadas son peligrosas!!".**

¡¡Sí!!, para mi alivio la meta estaba cerca. Una zancada, otra más; subir escalones  de dos en dos; llegar al tope; bordear la última terraza cuya altura sobrepasa los dos metros de alto y..............................................llegar a mi fin.

Las alas me las arrancaron de golpe por no decir que me desplumaron entera. Una muralla maciza de músculos y huesos se atravesó y fui enviada al suelo; pero esa muralla también fue derribada con el impacto.  

**-¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!!, ¿¿POR QUÉ NO SE FIJA POR DÓNDE VA??-**grité sofocada a la persona responsable de mi caída, mientras a duras penas cobraba la postura. 

**-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE LE PASA, VIEJA BRUTA???!!!.......¡¡¿¿NO SABE DIFERENCIAR ENTRE UNA PISTA DE CARRERAS Y UN RECORRIDO ESTRECHO??!!.**

La voz atronadora del otro afectado colisionó en mi razón.............¡¡Yo la conozco!!.

Le busqué rápidamente y al fin le pude distinguir. Se sacudía el pantalón deportivo con bastante efusividad, casi sus expresiones delataban ira contenida por todos lados.............pude jurar que hablaba muy quedo. Una leve carcajada se me escapó, apostaría que sus suaves palabras eran meros insultos hacia mí.

El gesto imprudente que tuve llamó su atención, y al reconocerme, los ojos se le abrieron de sopetón. 

**-¡¡Tenía que ser la torpe marimacho!!** –agregó con cierta sorpresa, aunque su admiración por encontrarme no dejó de ser burlista **- ¿No podías fijarte para la próxima?, no sé, es sugerencia** –y se acercó, intentando devolverme la botella de agua que también sufrió el percance. 

Se la arrebaté. Sentía rabia.........Rabia por mi descuido, rabia hacia él por haberme marcado el cuello deliberadamente, rabia porque no logré librarme de mis peligrosas compañeras.........Rabia porque divisaba a lo largo una nube espesa de polvo dirigirse hacia nosotros.

**-¡¿Por qué la violencia?! ...**-estrechó su mirada para inspeccionarme mejor y noté cómo algo en mí le llamó la atención **-..Eso no estaba ahí ayer** –señaló incrédulo 'la piel afectada'.

Antes de contestarle, de reojo advertí la llegada del grupo de curiosas, entonces con mi orgullo bien en alto, hablé: 

**-¡¡ES CULPA DE MI PROMETIDO!!** –encaré a Ranma con toda la furia que tenía reservada para él, dejándole bien claro con uno de mis guiños, que mis compañeras nos prestaban atención y que precisamente de ellas es que huía.

**-Pues debe ser muy estúpido tu famoso 'prometido'...** –empezaba a mostrarse divertido por la situación **- ...porque dejar una seña tan evidente es sólo cosa de descuidados** –rió de manera calculada, aunque con algo de dulzura.

Las pupilas le brillaban espléndidamente, evidencia clara de que la conversación le iba animando y que se le volvía interesante. 

En cambio, para mí, su actitud se trataba de una provocación abierta.

**-No lo creo ...**-respondí relajada **-..me parece que 'él' quería que 'todos la vieran'.**

Emitió una simple carcajada, para luego acercarse más.

**-Imagino que la idea le gusta Tendou...** –opinó abiertamente, retándome al descaro en esta frase.

**-¡¡¡Eso a usted no le importa!!!......**

**-Tiene razón....lo que una gorda con complejo de gorila haga o deje de hacer no me afecta. ¡¡Es más!!, concuerdo del todo con usted Tendou, no me debe importar lo que el ciego de 'su prometido' le haga....Sabe, lo compadezco, aunque también lo admiro, porque encontrar bonita a una mujer con cuerpo de ladrillo debe requerir mucha concentración.................. El control mental hace maravillas......**

Por supuesto que no lo dejé continuar, porque abrí la botella de agua y le arrojé un poco del líquido, mismo que esquivó a tiempo.

**-¡¡¿¿ESTÁS LOCA??!!........-**reclamó confundido.

**-No, no Saotome.....**.-reí con maldad**-....sólo estoy algo MOLESTAAAAAA** –y le aventé un tanto más de agua, sin apartar la sonrisa.

Su rostro repleto por la preocupación se convertía dulcemente en mi premio, pero una cosa era verdadera....¡¡esto aún no acababa!!.

**-Bien Saotome, seré todo lo gorila o ladrillo que quiera, que usted no deja de ser fenómeno......A ver, sea buenito y nos enseña a todas...**

Más agua dispersada y otro salto en respuesta.

**-¿¿¿¿Quieres tranquilizarte????....¡¡¡Maldición Akane!!!, ¿¿¿QUÉ PRETENDES???....-**sus mandíbulas se apretaron divinamente, en auténtica exasperación.

**-Vaya, vaya.....¡¡que irrespeto!!...En ningún momento le permití llamarme así.**

Ahhhhhh!!!!!......esta era la gloria. Por vez primera, tenía una discusión entre mis manos, y el terror dibujado en las iridiscencias de mi 'cariñoso prometido'  endulzaba la situación de forma espectacular.

Las oyentes por supuesto que no comprendían el embrollo, haciendo esto las cosas mucho más chistosas. 

Ranma estaba bajo amenaza; a cualquier movimiento suyo el agua saldría en su búsqueda.

Él me suplicaba, sólo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas, y aunque la idea me gustó, mejor lo reservé para un futuro cercano. 

Se le notaba alterado, ¡¡y por Kami que sus gestos me complacían!!.....pero....¡¿es bueno fiarse?!. Él puede que esté quieto y temeroso, sabemos todos que el agua le persigue y eso le afecta hasta el borde del cansancio, pero....fiarme de su postura inmóvil.....mmmmmmm.......no me parece lo adecuado..........

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, nadie decía nada, nadie se movía....nadie respiraba......

No..........no me gusta nada..............nadita, nadita.

Como si hubieran activado un flash directo a los ojos, reaccioné................

En cuestión de segundos, sin saber la razón, la botella ya no estaba en mis manos, sino que giraba endemoniada por los aires, expulsando chorros y chorros de cristalino y fresco líquido. Me mojé un poco......¿y los demás?.....ni idea.

La botella seguía volando, Ranma saltó para atraparla....yo le imité. 

¡¡Que asombrosa es la adrenalina!!. Sin percatarme  de ello, le gané al espantado hombre la partida, aferrando en mi mano –antes que él- el recipiente cilíndrico, con el curioso resultado de que el envase de PET* quedó con la boquilla justo encima de la cabeza de Ranma.

El cuadro era el siguiente: Yo de puntillas, dando la primera impresión de que vaciaba el contenido del recipiente en alguien. Ranma encogido, con los párpados apretados, agachado lo más que podía..........listo para recibir la paliza más grande de su existencia. Una gotita deslizándose hasta desprenderse de su fuente, para luego caer en el cabello de mi 'noviecito'.

Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, no comprendía la suerte de mi querido Saotome. El daño más grande se resumió a una pinta pequeñita, color rojo intenso, siendo la dueña y señora de un territorio vasto, color azabache. 

El refrán dice: **"Es mejor: aquí corrió, que aquí murió",** ¿cierto?, pues bien, ¡¡hagámosle caso y seamos parte de la moraleja!!. 

Antes de que reaccionara, ya me encontraba a una distancia prudente, observando con detenimiento que aún permanecía apocado. Imposible creerlo, ¡¡¡¡aún no se enteraba de su estado natural!!!!. 

Tenía que sacarlo del trance, si lo dejo como está sería una auténtica injusticia.

**-HEY SAOTOME........** –grité con toda la intención de que me oyera y cuando se volteó, agregué **-¡¡¡YA NO TENÍA AGUA!!!** – agité la botella, volteándola luego,  para que captara el mensaje con mayor precisión. 

Sin creérselo, comenzó a inspeccionarse, tocándose el pecho, mirándose los brazos, tomando la coleta para notar el color del cabello, y al darse cuenta de que era un hombre en todo el acento posible de la palabra, sonrió aliviado..............después con malicia. 

Me enfrentó a lo lejos con una expresión maniáticamente feliz y vengativa, rematando el mensaje corporal con una rigidez espeluznante, trazando ésta deleitablemente su complexión atlética. Movía los dedos como esos vaqueros de película, listos para desenfundar sus armas en lo que sería un duelo a muerte. 

Seguía sonriendo, enviándome advertencias tan sólo con su postura, después gritó:

**-¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!!! **

Ignoro sus movimientos a partir de ahí; ¿la razón?, ...........................simple : 

¡¡Huir y esconderse es la prioridad!!.   

****

**MOURI-NOTAS:**** ¡¡¡¿¿ Y qué tal, ehhhhh??!!!.....Quise variar un poquito y poner a los 'niños' en un contexto más relajado y divertido. Más adelante habrán otros relatos de esta forma, en donde los otros integrantes de la familia Tendou tendrán su participación. **

Ya saben, ¡¡comentarios son bien recibidos!!....y les agradezco montones por los que me han enviado.

Un besote enorme para los chicos del Foro del Portal, ¡¡gracias por su apoyo!!.

A continuación me dedico a responder review's:

Ale-chan: ¡¡Preciosa!!, tu siempre me escribes, ¡¡gracias!!. Comparto contigo el punto de vista de 'Ranma', el pobre ha tenido que pasar por tanto desde pequeño que de sólo imaginar las carencias que tiene ¡¡pobre mi niño!!, ya lo ves aquí cuánto ha crecido y lo verás con mayor detalle más adelante. ¡¡Advertencia para ti!!, sólo amárrate bien a la silla, lee el capi que sigue y luego me cuentas....

Dita: ¡¡Pues nunca es tarde!!...¡¡gracias por el comentario!!. Me emociona saber que te sientes así. El punto era ese: presentar a los chicos de una manera más madura, ¡siempre los quise ver así!, y me alegra que mis puntos de vista sobre ellos te gusten. Aún faltan muchos capítulos, la trama ya está lista, lo mismo que su final, pero para eso falta camino. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. 

Nailai:  Tú y tus palabras.¡¡Niña que me pones rojísima!!. Linda, muchas gracias, has estado alentándome desde el principio y eso te lo agradezco infinidades. Por cierto, ¿para cuándo más fics tuyos?, ¡¡Vamos!!, que tu también escribes precioso. 

Kasim: Bueno, creo que ya cumplí tu petición, ¡¡y lo hice por doble partida!!, je,je....Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esto y cruzo los dedos para que te gusten estos capis...

Littlebluekat: Te confieso que soy una inútil para plasmar con fidelidad la actitud que Rumiko les puso a sus personajes, creo que es una de mis frustraciones todavía, pero como dicen "la práctica hace al maestro" y eso que me dices que lo he logrado, ¡¡no sabes lo aliviada que me hace sentir!!, aunque sé que nunca podré hacer a un Ranma tan Ranma como en el anime y lo mismo de los demás......¡¡al menos intento!!, que es lo que vale. Gracias por leer y espero lo sigas haciendo ^^.

Shakka DV: ¡¡Hola linda!!.....ya leí tus fics, al menos la mayoría, que con mis estudios y enredos de navidad casi no he podido leer, pero ¿qué crées?....me gustaron mucho...son cortitos pero muy tiernos. Me gustaría que escribieras más, ¡¡como petición especial del año!!, ji,ji....Ahora que te falta otro capi por leer, espero te guste como este...^^. 

Y ahora sí, me voy.................Besos ^.^

Mouri-san mourisan@yahoo.com 


	12. Relato XII

**Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO XII**

¡¡Que satisfacción pisar suelo conocido, después de haber pasado el día entre gruesos muros  de concreto!!.

En casa, sí, estoy en mi hogar y como siempre, mi llegada avisé. 

El cansancio tiende a desmenuzarme el ánimo, pero tengo tanto de que hablarte que podría aguantar un rato más en pie.

De todo lo que viví hoy, hubo un detalle que me hizo falta. ¡¿Adivinas?!, es simple: TU.

El rostro se me ilumina al sólo pensarlo, pero saber que pronto dejará de ser un aspiración es mucho mejor.

Con la sonrisa delatándome volteo, sabiendo que estás cerca, y no fallo en esto. Reclinando uno de tus hombros en la pared, en lo que sería una pose indiferente, te atreves a cruzar los brazos y a lanzarme una mirada indescifrable, poco acogedora para ser precisa. 

No comprendo, pero continúo riendo, aunque cierta molestia se me haya encajado en el pecho.

**-Hola!!** –te saludé como siempre; en cambio, la respuesta que me dedicaste fue muda, auque si te observo mejor, creo que tu ceja izquierda tiene una objeción que darme.

Suspiré con ganas. Ya me olía el desenlace de lo que se aproximaba.  

A punto estuve de plantearte la pregunta cuando te adelantaste a indagar. 

**-¡¿Disfrutaste?! **–y lo grosero de la palabra se te traspasó a los ojos.

¡¡¡Cielos!!!, ¿¿qué entender con esto??.........¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Disfrutar en cuál sentido???!!!!.

**".........no, no puede ser....";** me dije y llevé una mano a la frente, para después enredármela en el cabello.

**-Cuéntame.......-**continuaste con ese tonito insolente **-...¡¡¿¿qué tal la comida??!!......¿sabrosa? ....o ¡¿era mucho más buena la compañía?!...**

¡¡¡¡YA ESTÁ!!!!. La cordura se me fue a los pies y le dí la bienvenida al coraje. Sentía hervir la cabeza, palpitarme el corazón por todo el cuerpo y una extraña sensación de ahogo me invadió. No te quitaba la vista de encima y ya me daba igual que me notaras molesta o no.

A esto, continuaste fiscalizando cada movimiento en mí, o cualquier rasgo que te delatara 'mi falsedad'. 

**-Fui a comer con Nadia.........ya lo sabías. Te avisé en la tarde.**

Un brillo peligroso se adueñó de tus iridiscencias, y la comisura en tus labios me enseñaron una no muy creíble sonrisa.

-No sabía que Nadia tuviera mi misma maldición.......

No pudiste ser más insolente. La contrariedad no era para menos, pero de eso a faltarme el respeto hay una diferencia enorme.

**-Fui con Nadia y......**

**-¡¡¡¡Pues que extraño!!!! –**interrumpiste descaradamente **-...ella se veía más como.....un hombre.**

Cerré los ojos ante la frustración. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a un hombre en pleno ataque de celos que está terriblemente equivocado?.

**-Dime.......porque eso es nuevo.**

Cambiaste de posición, disimulando a mal grado el coraje innecesario que se despertaba a cada segundo en ti.

**-Fui con Nadia.....-**agregué lentamente mientras apretaba los puños.

**-¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN AKANE!!!!.....-**gritaste de repente y sentí que todo cuanto salía de ti se me venía encima **-¡¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ MIENTES??!!!....si tanto querías salir con otro tipo ¡¡me lo dices y punto!!.**

Me burlé ante lo absurdo de la idea.

-¡¡¡CLARO!!!......¡¡¡Y TU CONTENTÍSIMO ACEPTARÍAS!!!.....¡¿Quisieras callarte y dejar de ser infantil?!.

Sé que esto no te gustó y al instante alegaste con mayor rudeza.

**-No soy yo quien dice que 'va a salir con Nadia', cuando la verdad es que 'va a salir 'CON OTRO'**.

Empezaba a perder el equilibrio y tú, como lobo embravecido, no dejabas de atacarme con los ojos.

**-Cuéntame.......cuéntame Akane, ¡¡soy todo oídos!! –**amenazaste entre dientes.

-¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!...He tratado de hacerlo ¡¡pero no quieres oír!!.

Mi voz no era la más dulce en la faz de la Tierra, el cansancio más lo absurdo de la pelea me vencían y lo horrible es que te esmerabas por 'averiguar' la verdad de una forma abominable.

**-Sí...-**continué **-....fui con NADIA al "Café" y más tarde se nos unió éste compañero que, imagino, viste junto a** **mí.-**inquirí suspicaz, aguardando tu reacción....................una, que no me empezó a gustar.

Agachaste la cabeza, siendo ocultadas por el cabello las expresiones que tendrías en ese momento.

Quise averiguarlas por mí misma, aunque no me animaba a tocarte. Creía que un único roce por mi parte y estallarías en ira mil veces más.  

**-Estuve media hora viéndolos, Akane......**-cada palabra tembló con un voraz arrebato, aunque éstas apenas las escuché. 

Te fuiste acercando lentamente sin mirarme, hasta que al toparte con mi pecho detuviste los pasos. El aire crispado que emanabas chocaba en mi nuca.

Empecé a temblar cuando una de tus manos me obligó a mirarte.

**-Media hora Akane.....**-de nuevo ese tono siniestro**-......y no había 'ninguna' Nadia.**

¡¿Qué responder cuando me lastimas el alma de una manera cruel?!.......¡¿Qué decir si tus recriminaciones son de un azul turbio?!.

Una lágrima se escapó de su celda. El ceño se te frunció al sentir lo salado entremezclarse en los dedos.

**-Nos viste cuando ella estaba en el tocador...-**sonó a súplica, a inestabilidad pura y lo doloroso del caso, es que no mentía.

Volviste a herirme con las pupilas, al tiempo que ponías más presión por tu parte.

**-¡¡Por supuesto!!........¡¡¿¿Cómo no lo pensé antes??!!.....**-acercaste otro poco mi rostro hacia el tuyo- **........eso sería conveniencia, ¿no te parece?.**

Te empujé con brusquedad. Era suficiente la desconfianza y no lo toleraría por mucho más tiempo.  

Temblaba de la cólera e impotencia por no hacerte entrar en razón. Por mi cabeza NUNCA ha pasado la opción de engañarte y resulta que ahora, sólo me ves con alguien y ya inventas los contextos, creyéndome una mujer embustera y poco fiel. 

**-No puedo estar con alguien que no confíe en mí....**-murmuré, tratando luego de contener el llanto.

**-¡¡¿¿Qué dijiste??!!....**-reaccionaste fieramente **-¡¡¡REPÍTELO!!!-** diste una orden que no cumplí. 

**-No confías en mí** –dije por inercia y varias lágrimas se me resbalaron por las  mejillas **-....¡¡¡Cree lo que más te convenga 'Saotome'!!!........¡¡¡Busca la versión de terceros!!!....porque ya no te digo más.**

Sin dejar de descubrir el dolor frente a ti, los pasos que empecé a dar me llevaron hacia atrás. Después giré y salí corriendo del lugar.

En pleno andar, me llamaste tres veces..................en ninguna respondí.

Desde mi habitación oigo cómo descargas la furia en el dojo. Bien pudiste ahorrarte las energías, si con calma e inteligencia me hubieras atendido.

Siempre supe que eras desconfiado y créeme que no tenía problema con ello, pero desde que esas reacciones nos lastiman, no sé de qué manera pensar en todo.

Tengo miedo, no quisiera tomar decisiones drásticas en cuanto a nosotros, mucho menos deseo separarme de ti, pero considero injusto que nos dañemos tan míseramente.

Desde que me tumbé en la cama no he parado de llorar, en cambio tú, has tenido a bien silenciar el ambiente.

Nadie se atrevió a interferir en esta ocasión, tal vez, por temor a salir heridos. Sorprendentemente se han mantenido al margen y con esto, al parecer, les basta.

Con el tiempo aprendí a leer tu presencia, lo digo porque sé que te acercas a mi puerta.

Me volteo para que creas que duermo, a lo mejor entras y te disculpas imaginándome en el país de los sueños; sin embargo, los segundos pasan y ni siquiera has tocado el cerrojo...................¡¡¡¡Ilusa esperanza!!!!.........

No atravesarás el umbral, la conciencia me lo reitera y dice que esta noche será diferente.

Con la tristeza atorada en la garganta, me atrevo a pensar que eres un tonto, que nos haces sufrir por gusto y que tu petulancia se mostró necia, porque si la explicación me dejas dar, te hubieras enterado que ese 'tipo' junto a mí, es el novio de Nadia y compañero de ambas, por demás. 

**MOURI-NOTAS:**** Me parece que a Ranma se le pasó la mano.......pero entendámoslo por un momento....................nop.........creo que me es imposible. **

En algún momento de nuestras vidas nos vemos acorralados por un acontecimiento así.....¡¡así de funesto y odioso!!, pero si hay amor de por medio, es decir, VERDADERO AMOR, entonces los malos entendidos se disuelven y la relación se fortalece. ¡¡¡Créanme!!!. 

**Ranma y Akane no se la van a pasar en un puro caramelo, ustedes perdónenme, pero los visualizo como nosotros: personas normales con problemas.**

**Siempre me hizo mucha ilusión el ver inmiscuidos a mis personajes favoritos en situaciones reales y pesadas....me parece que estoy realizando mi sueño ^^.**

**Es un placer enorme el escribir para ustedes y agradezco infinitamente, de corazón, el que me apoyen en esto. Imagino que se sienten identificados tanto como yo, eso me da una satisfacción tremenda.**

**Sus mails, reviews, y comentarios me dan un ánimo increíble. Sigo trabajando en mis otros fics y pronto leerán más de ellos. **

**Espero que mi tardanza se salde con estos relatos........¡¡sí,sí!!!.....¡¡¡Estoy soñando!!!, ya sé que muchos me quieren ahorcar por tardarme tanto en las demás historias, ¡¡pero chicos!!, en serio que estoy trabajando en ellas..........**

**Un beso enorme desde mi terruño Costa Rica, deseándoles todo lo mejor en este recién estrenado año 2004!!!!. ¡¡Miles de bendiciones para todos!!.**

**Besos**

**Mouri-san             ****mourisan@yahoo.com**


	13. RELATO XIII

**Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO XIII**

El dolor, cuando no es físico, ¿cómo se describe?. Si no sangra la piel y tampoco hay miembros lesionados , ¿por qué duele el cuerpo?; éste se aqueja y reclama porque es mucho lo que carga, porque es insoportable lo que sostiene.................... Si no hay magulladuras, es incomprensible por qué se siente como si se tuvieran. 

Algo abrasivo recorre las venas, esa sustancia que exaspera y obliga a actuar al tiempo que detiene los avances..........¡¿eso merezco por buscar paz?!, peor aún, cuando recuerdo la ofensa. 

Han sido días martirizantes, días insoportables, pues el peso de lo inconcluso desgasta y ya no se sabe obrar.  Si aguardo más, creo que no soportaré; y si busco la reconciliación, ¿dónde queda el arrepentimiento?......tu arrepentimiento.

Es la primera vez que nuestras diferencias se convierten en prórrogas silenciosas. De esto, hace una semana................ una maldita, esquiva y muda semana. 

Te evito cuanto puedo y no muestras señales de querer enmendar el error.....Eso hiere. 

Hiere porque haces creer que te importa menos lo que pueda sentir o pensar. Hiere porque estoy aquí, yendo de un lugar a otro, dándote chance de hablar y no te percatas de ello...¡¡¡no te importa!!!....no quieres avanzar, no quieres dar el paso fundamental. 

He comprobado que tanto tiempo en pleno silencio es mortal. Aún no sé cómo  he hecho para continuar en la normalidad; estudio, río, vivo y reacciono lo acostumbrado del caso, pero siempre está esa espera, esa mirada de soslayo que dirijo para ver tus movimientos y saber si al fin llegarás a mí con una disculpa sincera. 

Aguardo y no te presentas. Ignoro cuanto más logre aguantar. 

Tengo recuerdos vagos de la discusión. Mentiría si digo que cada palabra dicha todavía la tengo presente; es tanto el barullo interno que no identifico lo sucedido de lo presente. Está todo tan revuelto; el eco perenne de nuestros gritos, las emociones entremezcladas con ese vacío que termina por amedrentar la cordura, la necedad disfrazada de lógica........Es absurdo.

En esta ocasión no fui la culpable. ¡¡¡No es que te aviente toda la culpa!!!, pero es que las cosas por mi parte estuvieron claras desde el principio; quise aclararlas mejor ¡¡¡pero no me dejaste!!!. Fastidiosa tendencia tienes a interrumpir el desenlace correcto de las situaciones..... ¡¡¿¿Qué ganas con eso??!!....¡¡¡DIME!!!....Sólo te quedas con más dudas que al inicio, alimentando ideas descabelladas porque te dejas dominar por los celos.

Es cansado, ¡¿lo sabías?!. Tener que lidiar con ello y con la despreciable verdad de que no confías en mí. Pensé que ese era mi mal, no el tuyo; ¿qué está pasando?, ¿en cuál momento se invirtieron los papeles?. 

Seis años a mi lado, parece que tienes mucho de conocerme. Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas como si fuera una desconocida?. Dudaste de cuanto dije solamente porque confiaste en tus ojos........Pusiste en juicio mi palabra.....¡¡¿¿cómo tienes el valor de juzgar lo verdadero??!!...¡¿No te vasta inspeccionar mi mirada para enterarte de tu equivocación?!; claro, rehusaste hacerlo, al menos del modo correcto.

Esto me ha encaminado a cavilar severamente y a repasar cada instante compartido, induciéndome a plantear una incógnita que sólo tu puedes contestar: 

¿Cuánto me necesitas Ranma?, porque si no es más o igual de lo que yo te preciso, entonces, con mucha más razón no sabré qué hacer. 

*************************

La tarde está extrañamente fresca, tal y como lo estuviera aquella vez, hace tres años. 

Se repite la misma imagen y ésta es para mí una bendición, un mensaje que calma, que tranquiliza.

Sí, es lo mismo que dejamos en el pasado, eso que aún en el presente es palpable.

Se repite todo. Cada detalle que se nos enterró en la piel.....cada aroma....cada percepción que se llegó a disfrutar.

Llueve igual, con esa suavidad característica del polvo en pleno vuelo; realzando el sol las ráfagas húmedas impulsadas por el viento, haciéndolas más plateadas y brillantes de lo que podrían ser. 

Se colma cada rincón de un olor característico; olor a naturaleza agradecida por ahuyentar la esencia del verano, olor a humedad que aplaca la sed.......olor a angustia y pesadez. 

No......no todo se asemeja. Puede que lo demás, lo que nos acompaña sea una remembranza, pero el sentimiento es distinto.

Ahora no tengo algo que confesarte, si no, algo que entregarte entre disculpas y arrepentimientos, pues te he fallado.

Te ofendí descaradamente, sin importarme lo mucho que te pudiera afligir. Me cegué a propósito, porque fue mucho más cómodo creerle a las sensaciones y atragantarme en pena, en lugar de escuchar.

No sabes la vergüenza que escondo. Es por eso que te he evitado, escurriéndome por los rincones para no ser aniquilado por tu mirada quebrantada. Maldito cobarde......maldito soy por haberte dañado. 

Te descubro tan triste y abatida, que el remordimiento pega salvaje y directo. 

Tu ausencia es la mía propia y créeme, que teniendo el mismo pesar, no encontré la forma correcta de hablarte ni el carácter  necesario para terminar con el desconsuelo y ese insoportable peso a soledad. 

Me faltas y ni te lo imaginas. 

Debes pensar que soy un impávido detestable, que no se interesa por tu compañía, o en el peor caso, que siendo tan orgulloso pretenda guardar silencio en espera a que se te pase el berrinche...............Más equivocada no puedes estar. 

En estos minutos no he dejado de observarte. Te pierdes entre la brisa acuosa, desde tu puesto sobre la duela del pasillo, y aún no me percibes. 

Andarás entre pensamientos, como va siendo ya en toda la semana............¿Cuánto daría por saber si estás recreando en tu cabecita aquella tarde?. 

**********************************

Curioso........... es la misma escena................... exceptuándote, claro está. 

Son inevitables ciertas reacciones; cuando el alma te pide sonreír lo haces y punto. Es fácil relacionar la alegría con los buenos recuerdos.

De seguro tendré la cara repleta de ensoñación. Se me derriten los ojos..... es inevitable, soy una llorona sin remedio. 

La lluvia danza, se mece a su antojo. Cualquiera que se la tope, saldrá dañado..............y saber que así fue como se dieron las cosas.......

En una tarde igual a esta, tres años atrás, el sol tiñendo las gotitas traviesas con destellos bruñidos; una marquesina  salvadora, resguardándonos, propiciando el momento. 

Desconocía las emociones y los delirios que se desatan al besar a quien amas, sino, hasta esa ocasión, frente a aquel local, delante de las personas que huían de todo cuanto permaneciera mojado. 

Fue nuestro primer beso; el preludio de los muchos otros que después se dieron. 

Las confesiones sobraron. Cuando me reconociste lo comprendí fielmente, sin quitar ni agregar razones; sé que leíste mis respuestas y que las mismas te dieron valor para avanzar. 

Todavía me estremezco, como si lo hubiera vivido segundos atrás. 

En ese entonces, atrapaste mi figura con una intensidad que te desconocía, y más sorprendente fue el contrarrestarla con la mía. Venía ansiando tanto ese instante, que yo, al notarte cerca, tuve lista la bienvenida.

¿Cómo olvidar nuestra declaración?......¡¡¿cómo pasarla por alto cuando la naturaleza se encarga de restregármelo sin piedad?!!

Bendita tarde en la que el valor se me oprimió mientras reconocías mi boca. Tanta felicidad junta me asfixiaba, atorándoseme en la garganta, haciéndome temblar entre tus brazos. 

Inconscientemente tengo las manos sobre mi pecho, muy cerca al corazón.

Mira lo que haces Ranma, al sólo pensarte. Vuelves a ocasionar un revuelo en el interior, arrebatándome cuanto equilibrio posea.

Esto haces en mi mente y podría ser tangible..............si estuvieras aquí.

***************************************

Agachas  la cabeza en signo de derrota, tratando quizás de ocultar lo que te frustra, lo que tanto te está haciendo mal. Odio verte así, a merced de la desazón y la resignación. 

Enlazas las manos, revolviéndolas constantemente. Lo haces parecer un movimiento curioso, un poco ansioso talvez. 

Es interesante, tan cerca de ti y ni me has sentido. Estás inmiscuida en hondas reflexiones y estas te apartan de mi presencia. 

Si sólo hablara, ¡¿dejarías de creer que tienes frío para únicamente prestar atención a la reconciliación?!. 

Me pregunto cómo le he hecho al dejar pasar los días, fingiendo ser un autómata desprovisto de todo afecto y contacto conciliador. 

Soy un estúpido e insensible por demás. 

Desde hace mucho comprendí que dañarte es suicidio, es tomar un puñal y clavármelo, retorcerlo después, y desgarrarme las entrañas; sin embargo sigo cometiendo el mismo error por necedad, porque no controlo del todo mi carácter y según surjan las ideas, así las digo. Estaba tan  furioso al creer que mentías, que no logré dominar los impulsos. 

Cuando se trata de ti pierdo rápidamente los estribos; no sé, desde que te conozco esa ha sido mi dificultad y todavía no la controlo.

La luz acaricia tus mejillas, haciéndolas titilar. Estás llorando........¡¡amarga realidad!!.

Desembarazándome de miedos, los pies me conducen hacia ti. 

Ignoro si voltearás o si me rechazarás, sólo tengo presente lo que debo hacer, y antes de que revivas tu cuerpo, ya me encuentro de rodillas, casi rozándote las piernas.

Tornas el perfil rápidamente. Te descubro sorprendida; los ojitos te brillan, tiemblan nerviosos......... mi pobre niña, ¿temes que te insulte o que siga con los reclamos?, ¡¡jamás!!, no estoy junto a ti por eso; he venido a ahogarme en esas pupilas que tanto extrañé, en esa fascinante mirada que tienes vidriosa y que tanto calor me da.

El dolor es engañoso, pues se viste de hermosura; pareces una linda muñequita de porcelana, con los cachetitos rosados y la boquita color dulce, ese que sabe a cereza.

Refreno la ansiedad. Despego la vista de tus labios para centrarme en la lucidez. Podría devorarte ahora mismo, ¡¡quedaría saldada la separación!!...........estoy loco, desesperado. Las manos hormiguean, la perspectiva me falla. Necesito tranquilidad y sólo tú puedes dármela. 

-Es como.......aquella tarde –nunca imaginé que mi voz fuera tan ronca.

Ensanchaste la mirada y lo supe : no pensaste que lo recordara. La respiración se te estancó de camino, dudando entre si debía dejarte hablar o no.

-Sí...... lo es....

Cerré los párpados y sonreí ante la contestación. Oírte es lo más maravilloso que existe, es volver a vivir, es admitir que tienes la capacidad de sanarme. 

Más de dos veces no lo pensé. Desconocí los gestos que ganaste al verme, pero de todos modos, lo que hice fue de corazón, con unas ganas tremendas de recibir tu perdón. 

Entonces me rendí, reverenciándote en cuerpo y espíritu, como una mujer virtuosa lo merece. 

**************************************

Evité que el asombro se saliera de mi boca; a ésta la atrapé fuerte entre mis dedos, extinguiendo cualquier suspiro o impertinencia por mi parte. 

Inclinado por completo, me demostrabas un respeto infinito, formal y conmovedor......¿cómo podría despreciarlo al comentar algo fútilmente?.

Con la mano insegura aún, tenía que tocarte, demostrar que aceptaba tu humillación y el gesto sumiso revelado por tu cuerpo encorvado. 

Fortaleciste mi alma, jamás creí que hicieras algo así. 

El contacto se dio al tocarte el hombro, dejando yacer sobre él mi palma; al instante oí tu voz nuevamente.

-Pido perdón por el sufrimiento innecesario........no te mereces un trato tal.......yo....no te merezco....

Salté al escucharte. El tono empleado me descolocó; estabas arrepentido, devastado tanto o más de lo que yo lo estuve. 

Una disculpa tuya es un tesoro, es una oportunidad que me pides para seguir intentando..... ¡¡yo misma anhelo continuar!!, ¡¿cómo negarte el perdón, si también me es necesario?!.

Las palabras se desvanecieron, únicamente me valí de movimientos, lo que me hizo levantarte el rostro con suavidad.

Conmoción y expectación hallé, se acentuó al notar mi sonrisa y casi colapsa al ser yo quien te arrastró a mi regazo. 

De nuevo percibí tu calor y respiré animada. Refugiarte entre mis brazos es un deleite confortante. 

******************************

Se me disolvían los ánimos; toda fortaleza que emplee para disculparme se escabullía como si se tratara de un ladrón cobarde. 

Paralizado por completo, era imposible contestar el gesto....¡¡que inutilidad la mía!!.....con tanto que confesar y ni siquiera consigo controlar el asombro. 

Me envuelves en tus piel, me inundas con su calor. Estar  en tu regazo es consuelo y también se define de igual forma que la absolución. 

Estoy atragantando las ansias con tu preciosa presencia. Duele entender la pureza que profesas al compararla con mi vulgar testarudez. Se me atora la expresión al entender tremenda verdad........no acude ni me salva de esta zozobra que se va transformando en una picazón  bochornosa en las pupilas. 

Te abrazo fuerte, evitando que te me desaparezcas de repente, mientras proclamo a gritos mudos que me haz faltado como nunca y que aferrado a ti es que vuelvo a renacer, como siempre. 

Percibirte frágil y pequeña me atesta en la cara más culpabilidad de la que ya arrastro......¡¡¿¿cómo pude ser capaz de herirte??!!.......

Más punzadas venenosas en el corazón al sólo pensarlo.....Más arrepentimiento entremezclado con mi abrazo.....y aún más resguardo la cabeza entre tu vientre sin querer despegarme, porque es demasiado lo que duele el haberte tenido lejos y ahora, el tenerte cerca. 

**********************************

Confiné las explicaciones que nos debíamos.......más importante es recobrar lo que perdimos los días anteriores al negarnos mutuamente.

Más que fundamentos audibles, sé que estamos hablando. Esta comunicación es la que faltaba, porque nunca existirán frases que suplan la ausencia o definan lo que nuestros espíritus comparten al estar unidos. 

Me has tomado con fervor; siempre lo haces cuando tratas de expresar más de lo que te permitirías. Puedes estar seguro que comprendo tu malestar y que es tu turno para perdonarte, porque yo ya lo hice.

No es fácil cuando te miro endeble y apocado; de hecho, a veces niego tus debilidades al notarlas esporádicamente, porque me resulta impropio no visualizarte firme.................... pero en eso recapacito y recuerdo que eres humano y que tienes el derecho de flaquear. 

Si para mi esto es difícil, ¡¿cuánto más para ti?!, que haces hasta lo imposible para que nadie te note desgastado. Te haces el duro. El que tiene todo bajo control, cuando muchas veces no sabes cómo actuar.

Estoy aquí......y de todos los que nos rodean puedo jactarme de que conozco tus altos y bajos......aún así, me asombro cada instante en el que sinceramente me miras y me regalas una disculpa o cuando confiesas con gestos que no estás bien del todo. 

Reclinado en mí, con la cabeza sepultada en el regazo y las extremidades tensas surcándome, puedo alegar que sufres y que respeto el valor que has tenido para confesármelo................¿cuánto te habrá costado, mi dulce cretino?.

Te acurruco más en mí. Quiero tranquilizarte y que de nuevo halles el descanso que creo sólo yo te doy.

Has mostrado que me amas. Bastó únicamente tu franqueza y esas ganas por intentarlo para entenderlo.

También te amo y es mi propósito hacértelo saber, no importa si es con un ínfimo detalle o con uno enorme.

Estamos creciendo, ¿lo sabías?. Eso es esperanzador, porque si hemos pasado esta pequeña prueba, las otras que vendrán también las sabremos resolver, eso lo aseguro.

Mi tacto comienza a moverse sobre tu espalda, frotándola conciliadoramente......Sentirte........me faltaba. 

Se me dibuja una sonrisa, el mal momento ha ido.

Sigo acariciándote, notando cómo los músculos se te relajan. Hacerte sentir bien me tomará toda la tarde, pero valdrá la pena, aún hay asuntos que aclarar únicamente con el calor de los dos.

Miro relajada las briznas frescas y recuerdo aquella tarde......... Sí.........todo es igual a esa vez.  

MOURI-NOTAS: Después de mucho tiempo....... ¡¡¡HE VUELTOOOOO!!!...... JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,......ejemmm.......olviden lo anterior  ¬¬....  ¡¡¿¿qué les pareció??!!....me llevé sus buenos días pensando en la reconciliación. Al principio pensaba hacerlo sólo del punto de vista de Ranma, pero la verdad no me pareció justo porque el problema al fin y al cabo fue de ambos...¡¡y lo que leyeron es el resultado!!.

Muy bien, ahora queda esperar sus comentarios  y también les mando un SALUDOTE ENORME, a todos los que leen este y todos mis fics..........en especial a Danae, Nem, Gilga, Ale-chan, White Tiger, Nemrac Zel, Sussy, Mei, Ane, Yokito, Lina, Uzziel, Cindy, AnDrAiA, Amelia Kinomoto, Aseram, Orfeo, Nureia, Ed Masters, Paty S.C, Anyer, WQFC, Yess, Vale_Yukki, Jordi, Hécate, Gali, Kiro, Al, Jazmín, Akanita, Sally, Bloody, Dark, Ayame, Kaoru-chan, Urvanswer, nOrAD (que estás perdido niño ¡_¡ ), Yaired, Marta, Anchan ......¡¡y a los que me quedan sin nombrar del forito!!....^^*, es que son muchos.......ji,ji....Pero a todos un besote enorme y gracias por su apoyo....

Los reviews, los contesto en el capi que viene!!!!!!

¡¡HASTA PRONTITO!!..  ^.^

Mouri-san                                   mourisan@yahoo.com


	14. RELATO XIV

            **Susurros en mi corazón** Por Mouri-san

**RELATO XIV**

Suave, sedoso y largo. Feliz admiro la facilidad con la que logro hacerme esa coleta que por tanto soñé. No es tan extensa como la que tuve a mis dieciséis, ni es baja, si no alta, digna de su porte y generosa coquetería. 

La imagen ante el espejo descubre la sonrisa que formo. El  perfil idéntico se va tiñendo de satisfacción y sonrojo al percibirte embobado, atrás mío, con las pupilas brillantes clavadas en el peinado.

Te gusta. Es innecesario preguntarte; ya el gesto te ha ganado y te ha dejado al descubierto. Te complace tanto que la miras de arriba a abajo.

A lo mejor te parece bello el detalle femenino, tal vez algo exagerado proviniendo de mí, quien ya estoy clasificada como la criatura más tosca y desgarbada del Japón.

Se dibuja el placer en mi rostro al seguirte notando embriagado, como si esa parte mía te fuera atrapando conforme la contemplaras más y más. 

Brinca el corazón. Estás acercándote demasiado. Guardo la sorpresa, controlándola bajo mi faz serena. 

Entonces tocas uno de los mechones que a propósito se sale de los palillos enrollados entre mi cabellera. Lo examinas detenidamente, como si te perdieras con lentitud en el brillo entre tus dedos.

Tenue es el gesto, ese que no se sabe si estás riendo o guardando la compostura................. ese que avisa de un posible argumento irónico; sin embargo no se te sale nada, ninguna frase mordaz, nada que pueda hacerme rabiar. 

Giro imperceptible mi cuello para dejarte admirar todo en su plenitud. Un atisbo de comprender la intención se adueña por completo de ti. Agarras otro mechón, enroscándolo en el índice;  te está atrayendo el juego, y a mí, seduciendo.

El desliz vino después, cuando se te ocurrió resbalar las yemas por mi nuca, arrastrándolas según el camino dictado por la columna vertebral, hasta topar con el borde trasero de la blusa;............... por ti, seguirías bajando.....y yo no te detendría. 

Pegas el cuerpo. Estás caliente........¡¡el cielo sabe lo que estoy sintiendo!!. 

La emoción llena al apreciarme tal si fuera un cisne, con su prolongado y esbelto cuello, merecedor de admirarse y desearse; así me capturan tus ojos, mismos que no han sabido despegar sus ansias de la piel ante ellos. 

Hermosa y dulce.......... Tienes la fuerza de expresármelo sin modismos y si te sirve conocerlo, ya estoy en tu poder. 

Retrocedes por el camino antes trazado........... Me haces creer que subes algo más que tu mano,  pues un hilo invisible, ese que parece ser guiado por ti, hala escalofríos desde la base de mis nervios. 

De repente, y para rematar cada pensamiento cuerdo, rozas con los labios ese sector que te tentaba despiadadamente minutos atrás. Conoces la supremacía de tu aliento sobre mi cuerpo, puedes jactarte de cuanto me dominas porque yo no negaré que sentirte esclaviza los bríos  y que hechiza.

Posas una mano en mi vientre, estrujándome más en ti; la otra la asientas ardiente en el hombro que tienes al alcance. Vas surcando la vía con la boca entreabierta, sacando provecho de cada parcela; succionas las zonas que te parecen más apetecibles, deleitándote en ellas para luego dejar huellas abrasivas al ir avanzando tu exploración. 

Con suavidad y teniendo el tiempo bajo control, giras mi silueta. Me quieres cerca a toda costa, por ello, te posesionas de lo que tus dedos apresan y me clavas la ansiedad con tu tacto.

Soy parte de tus deseos, ahora lo entiendo; mucho más razonable es al permitirme los mismos anhelos. 

Si es posible que la fusión de labios adormezca la conciencia, pues que más decir, si es de esa manera.................si el control se escapa por la comisura de éstos. 

Entrega indiscriminada. Saboreas lo que has atrapado entre frescos avances; cierto calor se escapa y empaña las mejillas. Contesto con el fervor contenido por días, tratando de derretir las barreras que quisieron separarnos. 

Fabuloso..... ¡¡Por Kami que no concibo especificarlo!!.... esto que quema, que derrite y que extrañamente puede sostenerme para hacer realizables las exigencias. 

Hasta ahora he permanecido al margen, contestando únicamente con besos lo que llevas al mando. A lo mejor, es que entre tus brazos yazgo más que rendida y las órdenes dirigidas al cerebro son refutadas, convirtiéndose en esa incapacidad de responderte con caricias. En ocasiones me avergüenza el querer tocarte o siquiera el pensarlo.

Eres bueno convenciendo, ¿lo sabías?. De repente percibo más valor del que normalmente poseo.

Así como hieres con tus dedos calcinantes, decido devolverte la experiencia. Es atrevido, lo sé, pero sentir subyugada tu espalda bajo mis palmas, es vital.

La cueva en la que me introduzco, tiende a estirarse; el interior que resguarda es liso, cálido. 

Los poros se resaltan sorpresivamente, continúo el camino por esas vertientes firmes y tonificadas como rocas. Posees una anatomía perfecta, ¡¡y por supuesto que debes reconocerlo!!, pero entregas tanta emoción con tus labios que me hace pensar en que agradeces mi inspección. 

Te aferro al pecho. La altura que has ganado es abrumadora; ¡¡adelante!!....... ¡¡encarcélame en ella!!........ lo autorizo y aguardo la respuesta. Ésta llega de inmediato, aprisionando tus ansias a las mías, succionándolas con lentitud voraz. 

No existe noción del espacio. Es fácil perderse entre exhalaciones leves y breves oportunidades de respiro. Innecesario resulta recurrir a las distancias, porque juntos coexistimos, es una norma aprendida, adaptada y perfeccionada conforme nuestros sentidos colapsan cada vez que pueden. 

Aprender de ti es una delicia.

Osas enredarte en mi cabeza. Jugar con mis filamentos azulados se ha convertido en tu deleite por esta noche. 

La conciencia tienes decidido arrancarme. Esa extensión tuya, ¡¡esa responsable de las travesuras en mi boca!!, la deslizas alrededor de ésta y haces que tiemble. Eres tramposo, a propósito armas semejantes estrategias, mismas que conoces me extinguen el equilibrio.

La senda la desvías por la barbilla y continúas por el borde de mi mandíbula. De nuevo buscas el cuello................... yo....... me he olvidado de acariciar tus flancos.

Permanezco estática, embelesada por el arrebato que dominas. Otro poco más de reconocimiento sobre mi cabello y me parece se va escapando la realidad.

Los mechones de repente van cediendo sobre los hombros. La presión ejercida en el moño desaparece conforme éste se separa de su sostén. 

Te aferras a la piel mordisqueándola ligeramente.......... Ríes entre dientes. 

Si bien te conozco, aún cuando besas debes mostrarte vencedor, ¿cierto?, sentir que tienes todo el control sobre tu adversario, ¿me equivoco?. Es que es obligatorio ganar y demostrar que Saotome Ranma es quien manda. 

¿Por qué digo esto?...... porque acabo de descubrir tu plan. 

Comienzas por poner la distancia. Buscas mirarme, intentando esconder cuán bien la pasaste y cómo te has entretenido. De todos los gestos posibles, escoges el serio. Tomas mis manos, depositas los palillos y dices:

-Bonito peinado...... buen intento....... para la próxima será mejor. 

¡¡¿¿Era eso un cumplido??!!...... ¡¡¿¿promesa, acaso??!!...... ¡¡¿¿burla, tal vez??!!....

En shock no logro manifestar la indignación, mucho menos al notarte guiñar un ojo y marcharte hacia tu habitación. 

Los segundos transcurren ..... luego........ la reacción......

**-¡¡¡RANNNMMMAAAAAAAA   TE ODIOOOOOOOO!!!**

Tus carcajadas atraviesan el shoji. 

MOURI-NOTAS: ¡¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!!! .... sólo eso ^.^


	15. RELATO XV

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XV **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

****

Pienso, en la soledad de la habitación, en los secretos que guardan estas paredes. Pienso en la facultad que tienen para ver y adueñarse de cuanto lleguen a presenciar.

¿Cuántas anécdotas conservarán?, ¿cuántas experiencias almacenadas de las que se puedan aprender?.

Si hablaran..........¡¿qué dirían?!.....

Cruzo los brazos tras la nuca. Pierdo la vista en las viguetas del cielo y respiro hondo.

Como si estuviera ojeando un libro de historia, así me encuentro –por primera vez en mi vida- tratando de descifrar y comprender los testigos de madera circundantes.

Es una casa antigua. Varias generaciones se han vinculado con ella: los abuelos de Soun, sus padres, él....................... y ahora yo, junto a mis progenitores.

Tal si me encontrara frente a una adivina, pregunto a los muros qué futuro me espera, cuál es mi papel aquí, si puedo confiarme y llamar mío este lugar. También les pregunto si les simpatizo o al menos si me autorizan permanecer con los Tendo.

Bueno, creo tener la respuesta de esto último..............tantos años transcurridos y nunca he recibido desaire de ellos.

¿Cuántas promesas de amor, cuántos planes trazados tendrán en la memoria?..............¿cuánto se logró cumplir?.....Sólo las paredes lo saben.

Admito que es una crónica, es vida impregnada en cada veta; llanto, alegría, placer, muerte y esperanza. Entonces pienso si seré parte de esta memoria, si mi existencia quedará inmortalizada en cada rincón. Creer en la posibilidad de esto, me da nostalgia.

Hace días observé a mi suegro –por casualidad-, llorando en silencio, caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, con la cabeza gacha y lo más seguro que la vista nublada. Recorría lentamente el aposento, recargándose de vez en cuando sobre las paredes...........Me dio la impresión de que buscaba refugio en ellas, sin embargo, sus manos de vez en cuando parecían querer arrancarles algo............ eso que sé añora y por lo que tanto sufre, a pesar de haber pasado el tiempo. Extraña a su esposa, más de lo que creí, y parece que él intenta sobrevivir con la esencia que ella dejó en la casa, esa que le arrebataron las esquinas.

Es cruel, sólo así lo concibo.................

Inmediatamente un pensamiento me conduce a otro y se recrea en mi mente la sonrisa de Akane. Daría todo para que ese gesto tan dulce perdure en cada estancia y que las promesas que quiero hacerle se eternicen igual.

Que el amor subsista es de cuentos románticos, sin embargo, mirando a Soun entendí que es lo contrario.

Si estas paredes hablaran me encantaría que fueran indiscretas, que contaran a mi descendencia con cuánta intensidad amé y con cuánto ardor me entregué. Que confiesen cómo mi linda Akane respondió y revelen el esfuerzo que ambos hicimos para salir adelante.

¡¡Que lo digan todo!!, que los detalles se descubran...............los secretos, las disculpas, los juramentos... Todo.....

............porque a nadie de mi descendencia le andaré en medias tintas. Sabrán de mí y de la devoción que le profesé a mi esposa............... a mi hermosa Akane.

**-¡¡¿¿Se puede!!?? **

Dichoso soy al tenerte. Volteo el rostro, te sonrío y comprendes que esa es la respuesta.

Tu andar –aunque lo ignores- es una de las tantas cosas que me enloquecen de ti.

La emoción estalla al sentirte cerca, así mismo, al percatarme de los 'oyentes mudos' a nuestro alrededor.

Si las paredes hablaran, que se atrevan a confiarlo todo........ sí......¡¡que lo manifiesten!!...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**MOURI-NOTAS:** **HOLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ............... después de mucho tiempo les traigo nuevos relatos. Mi desaparición se debió a los estudios, estaba en finales de cuatrimestre y bueno, no podía escribir ni una 'J' " ......... tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, pero, YA VOLVÍIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!........ Sólo espero no me maten por este relato, estoy un poco mmm, digamos que 'fría' , tengo que volver a recuperar la inspiración y me está costando --U....... ni hablar.......**

**A todos los que me apoyaron con sus comentarios a seguir este fic, muchas gracias!!!..... y a los chiquillos del Foro del Portal les mando un besote....**

**Nos leemos pronto ::::**

**mourisanhotmail.com**

**mourisanyahoo.com**


	16. RELATO XVI

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XVI **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

****

Despacio, muy lento........ Cálida superficie bajo la planta de mis pies....

Despacio, muy lento........ Ambiente pesado y fatigante marcando los pasos...

Los movimientos adormecidos dominan. Los párpados pesan. Retumba el calor en la sien, la garganta es un desierto.

Todo brilla intensamente, la naturaleza está encendida. Los verdes se agitan, el sol quema.

Domingo en la tarde y el silencio es insólito. Ningún desafío anormal en el aire, ninguna disputa por el juego de Go; nada de tratos enviciados ni muestras de atención hogareña.

Todos yacen bajo el sopor veraniego, aunque intenten concentrarse en otras actividades.

Estoy inquieta, es imposible permanecer en un único lugar, por eso, despacio......... muy lento, sigo el camino.

Los pies desnudos se pegan a la duela........ se desprenden de ella y la sensación es parecida a la de separar los labios cuando éstos estuvieron unidos a otros. Un distanciamiento pausado, reacio......

Aún la brisa es sofocante. No aminora el intolerante influjo del sol, tampoco sirven las prendas ligeras, por más escasas que éstas sean.

En esta estación no existe quien salve ni quien se salve. Los duros días pegan en la espalda y tironean los humores; se aferran a los hombros, tomándolos con brusquedad, zarandeándolos............. derribándolos.

La piel está enardecida, los poros abiertos. Cada esencia se percibe inmediatamente, se expande y eriza sin control el cuerpo. Las vibraciones aplastan en vertical, tienden a dispersarse alrededor y luego vuelven a herir.

Humedezco los labios. Sigo la marcha.

Estás practicando. Lo sé......... te siento......

El andar cesa, reclino el peso en el canto del panel. Si creer que la casa por entero dormitaba, aquí, en el dojo el tiempo parece detenido.

Los rayos haraganes bañan el lugar, atravesando los vanos existentes y las grietas que el tiempo cinceló a su paso. Sobre las paredes se derraman, vertiéndose al final en el único que impone vivacidad en la entumecida edificación.

Dos abanicos en extremos contrarios son tus asistentes. Lanzan oleadas frescas, al máximo poder ......... sin siquiera lograr apagar el sudor....

El torso descubierto brilla.......... en vigor, en calor y esfuerzo. Imagino llevas horas ejercitándote, la apariencia tiende a delatarte, aunque puedo suponer que tienes estímulos y resistencia para más.

Sumamente saludable, es lo primero que se me viene a la mente..........me concibo traviesa al pensarlo, mi sonrisa lo expresa, imagino que mis ojos también.

Observar la tensión de los músculos transportar la vitalidad, la fuerza indomable contenida, la técnica controlada.....................corta la respiración haciéndomela espesa, inaguantable.

Las gotas se desprenden de su fuente, surcan veredas perfectas.......vertientes pronunciadas endurecidas por la instrucción constante. Atrapo el suspiro indiscreto al segundo, evitando que se me fuera al suelo junto con las chispitas líquidas que de las cimas se descolgaron.

Juego de piernas, caderas y brazos ........ coaccionando en conjunto, desplegando un arte que se supone ya conozco pero que tu lo haces ver espléndido, incomparable y excitante.

Semblante en total y seria reflexión. Mirada severa, aguda, con la marca de la fiereza en ella. Prodigioso azul, tan cristalino como el mar, en contraste con la acaramelada piel.

Los abanicos y su sonido motorizado, fijan el tema de fondo. Metálico ronroneo entre los avisos de ataques altivos y las señalizaciones de embestidas realizadas únicamente con tu voz ........... esa que en cualquier aspecto me somete, aunque intente negarlo.

Cómo no desearte............cómo abstenerme de recorrer tus brazos con mis dedos, o simplemente acariciarte la espalda , morder talvez tus manos o besar , como si fuera mariposa, la belleza escultural que tienes por abdomen.

Arden las mejillas.......las chicas tienen razón en admirarte, en deshacerse en fantasías al sólo tenerte cerca.............. y saber que poseo más que ellas trastorna la conciencia. Si supieran las oportunidades que tengo y las ganas de.......

En el interior algo se me ensancha, algo se estremece y tiembla.

Contemplarte de esta manera, sin límites ni pausas es un obsequio. Las pupilas quieren diluirse al capturarte entre vaivenes hábiles. Eres admirable........un hombre excepcional.

La transpiración persiste......¿por qué me tiene hipnotizada?....... vuelve a sus andadas empapando los senderos, dándole brillo a las partes más importantes de tus límites..................... Límite.........eso que absorbe sobre tu cintura lo que debería descender y es mejor no pensar en dónde desembocaría todo.

Sin notarlo, me estoy mordiendo el índice y clavándote una mirada que nunca imaginé dedicar.

Reverencias el dojo, después, el altar. De la duela tomas una toalla, secas tu rostro, tu cuello, parte del pecho......................sin dejar ni un instante de absorberme con los ojos.

Acercándote a paso firme, afrontas mi necia presencia aún aturdida por ti. Experimento una valentía inusual, no entorpeceré mis emociones aunque intentes burlarte.

Me sonríes de forma encantadora, sincera. Te enserias parcialmente y con la toalla secas mi frente, que sin saberlo yo, estaba empapada.

Acercas el rostro, investigas que dicen mis irises. Estoy desfalleciendo y tu jugueteas con mis labios sin tocarlos, sin rozarlos ni un poco...... Más cerca......... el aliento lo estrellas en mi frente e imprimes un beso cálido en ella.

Cierro los párpados.............Parece ser que aprovechas el momento para hablarme :

**-Hace mucho calor..........¿no te parece?.......**

Impactante la quietud de las palabras y los golpecitos que le dan a mi perfil.

Una respuesta tenía que darse, di luz a mi percepción................ pero ...............................Tu, ya no estabas........

Perdieron su fortaleza los pilares que me sostenían. Quedé sentada, sorprendida y con el corazón a reventar. La sed no ayudaba mucho y la temperatura aumentó...........................

**-Maldición...** –titubeé entre la pena y el cansancio **-...que tonta soy.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**MOURI-NOTAS:**** WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA jajajajajajaja..... ........no saben las ganas que tenía de hacer este relato y todo porque llevaba meses torturantes pensándolo pero todavía no había llegado el turno de presentarlo......Si es que les cuento (SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH que es secreto )......... a veces me adelanto y escribo relatos que aún no van a salir; ajá, tengo varios listos, para que sepan que la trama está hechita, ji ji.....**

**Bueno, y ahora díganme..........¡¿qué les pareció?!..........yo que Akane ahí mismo le hemmmmghhhhhh!!!!! Cof cof cof!!, que tosecita esta !!!!......**

**Cuenten, opinen, escríbanme, añádanme a la cuenta del MSN ........lo que quieran, me agradaría saber de ustedes y lo que opinan de todo esto, sus aportaciones y comentarios me son importantísimos.**

**OK, ya para no cansarlos me voy, esperando les haya gustado el relato.**

**Besos y hasta pronto!!!!!!!!**

**mourisanhotmail.com**

**mourisanyahoo.com **


	17. RELATO XVII

**Susurros en mi corazón**

Por Mouri-san

****

Relato XVI 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-Así que........... es tuyo –** hable indiferente al que por 'casualidad' llegó a mi lado.

**-Como comprenderá Tendou, me libraré de usted por mucho tiempo.**

Enmudeció mientras tragaba agua de la fuente que se hallaba cerca. No objeté, preferí que él acabara la oración.............imaginé con qué me iba a salir y aún así, me arriesgué.

**-Sabe**-continuó luego de limpiarse la boca con la muñequera –**es bueno conocer que los dioses están a mi favor, ¡¡me han salvado de mi mayor penuria!!.**

Por supuesto que se refirió a mí.

**-Idiota** –lancé en todo moderado y voltee la cara lejos de la suya.

El silencio nos absorbió. Ninguno se atrevió a romperlo, después de todo, éste era tan frágil y soluble que resultaba extrañamente confortante. Es como si al refugiarnos en el mutismo nos entendiéramos a la perfección.

Ranma acaba de dar otro paso significativo en su vida, de ahí mi ansiedad y mi interés. Él trata de mirarme para decirme que él también comparte la inquietud y el nerviosismo.

Es un avance más para ambos, es innegable.

**-Bueno, al menos no será martirizado con mi presencia por un tiempo.**

Nuestras discreciones se destapan y como imanes los cuerpos se juntan más de lo previsto. No hemos olvidado en dónde vinimos a parar ni cómo nos observan, pero es tanto lo que se percibe entre los dos que es inevitable dejarlo de lado.

**-Boba** –susurró, dando a entender mi equivocado juicio **-... se te olvida que vas a torturar a otros; pobres, los compadezco** –y claro, como es de suponer, él siempre destroza la ternura que segundos atrás construyó.

Aún así, el contraste seriedad-ligereza me obligó a reír. Una leve sombra de alegría se formó en sus labios, no respondió con la soltura que a veces ofrece, pero al menos utilizó los medios a su alcance.

Comprendo que debe estar impaciente, talvez con el corazón en la mano. Yo en su lugar, ya me habría desestabilizado.

**-Serán cuatro semanas................ cinco, si hay algún imprevisto.**

Ese 'imprevisto' se relaciona directamente con el día siguiente, en el que su promedio semestral votaría a su favor ............... o en contra..

**-No creí decirlo estando en vida, pero, usted me hará falta....... Saotome.**

**-Tendou, ¿se me está declarando?....** –respingó la ceja y la comisura de la boca se le amplió en éxtasis. Después, tomando disimuladamente una de mis manos entre una de las suyas, jugueteó con ella para después aclarar un **'Ya era hora'.**

Misterioso, cómo algo tan simple y en apariencia 'intrascendente' resulta ser desequilibrante para mí. ¿Qué hace que todo lo vuelca, que todo lo hace parecer irreal?.

**-Eso quisiera –**me burlé y supo corresponder con una de sus especiales sonrisas.

El timbre que avisa el fin del receso mató la magia que se entretejía en los alrededores.

El contacto se fracciona bruscamente. Las actitudes falsas retoman la rutina. La simulada frialdad vuelve a sus andadas.

Los caminos se disgregan, dejando atrás el punto de encuentro en donde dos perfectos 'desconocidos' se reunieron en un mismo instante para beber agua.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**MOURI-NOTAS: ****Les pareció raro???, algo incongruente??, estúpidamente ilógico??; pues bien, entiendo la frustración que sienten al leer este relato, porque yo en sus lugares también lo sentiría, PERO, conmigo TODO tiene una explicación y 'esa explicación', vendrá dentro de dos relatos más, es decir, en el relato #19 sabrán la razón del por qué los chicos están tannnn ansiosos. **

**Ahora, éste es el preludio de los cambios más significativos que tendrán Akane y Ranma en su relación. La cosa se pondrá difícil y bueno, ya leerán los avances de 'su compromiso' y del cómo va a acabar todo. También añado que el fic se sitúa en la mitad, ¡¡CORRECTO!!, aún falta mucho por contar y darles a conocer.**

**Espero sigan disfrutando la historia y de paso agradezco de corazón la atención que recibo de cada uno de ustedes a través de los reviews y los mails. Se les quiere enormidades y se les aprecia fielmente. Gracias a todos. **

**Los quiero!!!!!!**

**mourisanyahoo.com**

**mourisanhotmail.com**


	18. RELATO XVIII

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XVIII **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••****

Intranquilidad es eso que me arrancó el sueño de repente.

Los ciclos transcurren, sigo madurando y la pesadilla se repite, recurre a mí en el instante que más vulnerable soy.

¿Por qué los miedos buscan reflejarse por las noches?..... Son tan palpables, tan angustiantes, siendo peor cuando se disfrazan de realidad, asfixiando la quietud.

Siempre ella, la mujer a la que dedico mi vida, el complemento de mi ser, termina herida, agonizante entre mis brazos y sorprendentemente no logro detener su partida.

Siempre hay alguien más, algún demente que me la arrebata y mis entumecidos miembros no pueden aprehenderlo.

_"Sólo son sueños"_ –trato de tranquilizarme, sin embargo, esas ideas que fabrica la mente, que hasta creo falsas y preconcebidas , pueden voltearse tornándose efectivas.

Llego a las mismas conclusiones: que Akane es mi vida, es el eslabón faltante, ese que a la vez encierra e inicia todo. Por admisiones como esas es que me falta el aire las ocasiones en que las pesadillas me lanzan amenazas, provocándome con cinismo al ofenderla, al arrebatármela sin piedad.

Necesito contemplarla, saber que está bien antes de marchar por donde vine.

Estoy en la cocina, matando el desconsuelo con agua fría mientras, sumergido en la oscuridad, intento reestablecer mi seguridad.

**-¡¿Mala noche?! ...** –te escucho decir.

¡¡Que sorpresa más agradable!!. Son grandiosas estas oportunidades en las que nadie estorba y en las que los sucesos inesperados se tornan placenteros. No imaginé que podríamos coincidir en un mismo lugar........... eso, me gusta.

**-.....comparto la experiencia –**completaste la frase, siendo impulsada por mi fugaz cavilación.

Tus pasos ligeros se van acercando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, te aferras a mi espalda desnuda.

Tersa piel cubriendo la mía; tan suave y pura. Río en silencio pues no tienes idea del colapso que provocas; creo que si te enteraras temerías el tenerme cerca, ¡¡correrías a refugiarte!!............. Aún así, considero incuestionable que tu belleza paraliza.

Puedo maquinar miles de cosas, que al final ni hago una ni otra. Porfío, ¿pero qué no es contradictorio desde que te conozco?.

Algo de esto sí es verídico: hace minutos estaba volviéndome loco, confundiendo un sueño angustiante con lo que podría llegar a ser... y es en ese momento en el que vienes, disipando con tu aliento toda gota de inseguridad. Fascinante poder posees sobre este desalmado, ¿puedo yo provocar el mismo efecto?, eso me encantaría descubrirlo.

Has aminorado los delirios a través de tus manos. Disfruto al pensar que son niñas juguetonas que se aventuran a encerrar mi pecho en muestra de afecto y confianza.

Las atrapo entre las mías, quedando entrelazadas. Cierro los párpados mientras devoro con deleite el calor que me entregas. Tu tierna piel compartiendo un mismo espacio con la mía, es una sensación prodigiosa, inocente y tímidamente desquiciante. Sólo se trata de nuestras palmas besándose y ya siento perder la cordura..... ¿cómo puedo ser tan irresponsable?, aunque:

**-Es tu culpa –**murmur

**-No puedes responsabilizarme por la temática de tus sueños**

¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?.....¿Quién te habló de mis pesadillas?.

El estupor llegó a su punto de ebullición, arrastrándome a la perdición...... todo, generado por tus precisas palabras y la suavidad con las que las dedicaste.

Giré rápidamente, atrapándote en segundos entre mis brazos, adhiriéndote con ansia..

Estoy en graves problemas y lejos de toparme con una muralla me doy cuenta de los permisos que me son concedidos.

**-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! –**insistí en el asunto, al tiempo que clavé indiscriminadamente los ojos en ti.

**-¿Saber qué, Ranma?**

¿Por qué me haces esto?. Son inmisericordes tus profundidades avellanadas, pues me provocan, me incitan. Alarmada te sentirías, avergonzada tal vez, si te dijera lo que ellas me piden.

Una parte de mí, revoltosa y rebelde, se desliza bajo la delgada blusa, asentándose con celo en tu espalda....... la otra, se asió a tu rostro sorprendido.

Estás hirviendo, tanto como yo. Podría también afirmar que tienes sed, el aliento seco que emana de ti lo dice al chocar éste sobre mis labios. En este caso, sé que te enteraste por igual de que estoy sediento y de que compartimos una misma necesidad.

**-Saber qué? –**rebotó otra vez en mis mejillas la calidez de tu pasivo cuestionamiento.

**-Que soñaba contigo....**

.....y es que fue sin necesidad de forzarlo, pude dejarte claro cuánta dulzura despiertas en mí. Cada palabra procuré hacerla resonar con bondad, simplemente porque quise, porque me place convertir en caricias lo que te revelo en la intimidad............... porque me satisface ser el que se de a entender y a desear.

**-Entonces.....** –centellearon tus ojitos **- .... es un mal mutuo, ¿no te parece?** –sonreíste, para después ser tú quien acortara la distancia entre nuestras bocas.

Eres una tramposa, una linda tramposa que se vale de encantadores trucos para desarmarme. Sabes aturdirme, nublarme la conciencia, sacudirme con lo que esos diminutos labios se atreven a inspeccionar, pero de todo, lo principal es que me sanas.

Lentamente el ritmo cambia. Te me metes en lo más hondo, haces que me confunda, que quiera más de lo ya es mío.

Ciño tu cintura, la aprieto más contra mí. Deberías rehusarte, y aunque no lo entienda me topo con lo contrario.

De nuevo: la pesadilla, el frío..... tu ausencia.

Entonces te acorralo contra lo que hay más cerca, creciendo así la desesperación por tu boca, recibiendo la gratificación de tu respuesta con tanto ardor como el mío.

Las prendas sobran, la tela es innecesaria. La desesperación por eliminarla circula por las venas.

Las alarmas gritan.......... siguen gritando...... y yo, prefiero acabar con esto despidiéndome con un profundo beso antes de descubrirme ante ti.

Reticente dejas que me aleje. Preguntas en silencio el porqué dejé de avanzar, a esto contesto con un leve roce en tus labios.

**-Quiero darte lo mejor, A-chan** –fue lo más sensato que hallé para justificarme.

El verte sonreír, aliviada y conmovida, se convirtió en mi futura esperanza.

No dijiste nada, tan sólo envolviste mi nuca con tus manos y suavemente me volviste a besar.

**-A-chan **–agregué en complicidad mientras acariciaba tu perfil, pero las razones, las dudas, cada conjetura murió en la garganta. No tuve el valor de preguntar si siempre serías mía.

Notaste el temor. El calor de tus manos recorriéndome el rostro, apaciguó la resiente inquietud, dándome de nuevo un valor inexplicable.

**-No temas, ¿sí?, únicamente fue una pesadilla.**

**-Es que presiento....**

Interrumpiste la idea al acurrucarte en el pecho, fundiéndose tu silueta junto a la mía.

_"Es sólo un sueño",_ me dije no muy convencido, aunque el peso sobre mí manifestara lo contrario.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**MOURI-NOTAS:**** HELLO!!!!!!! Aquí otro relato más. Como ya se los dije en el cap pasado, la explicación del RELATO VXII vendrá en el cap siguiente, así que, lo siento!!, aún los dejo con la duda. **

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, aunque, sinceramente, quiero más. Sean buenitos y escríbanme mucho, ¿sí? POR FISSSSSSS!!!! Ustedes son mi apoyo primordial.**

**Besos **

**IMPORTANTE: Ya actualicé mi fic APRIETA EL ALMA, la diferencia es que lo cambié de categoría, ahora es R, así que si no es molestia, cambien de categoría, es decir donde dice G-PG13 escogen R y luego den clic a GO. Espero me hayan entendido o**

**mourisanyahoo.com**

**mourisanhotmail.com**


	19. RELATO XIX

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XIX **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Al final, los adversarios son derrotados aún a pesar de las trampas o los obstáculos puestos en el camino. Después de la lucha comprendo lo innecesario de las dudas, los cuestionamientos y de las flaquezas a través de los pensamientos formulados; sin embargo, desde ayer lucho por controlar esta insoportable ansiedad.

No ha habido sueño que tranquilice o algún brebaje que surta el efecto sedativo que tanto urge.

Una mísera preocupación poseía sobre todo lo que fueron promedios, resultados en exámenes o pruebas grupales. Daba igual reprobar o aprobar un curso; tal parece que nuestros pasos se vuelcan en el momento impensado, y lo irónico toma absoluto control.

Planeamos ser alguien distinto a lo que hacemos. Rara vez calzan los planes con las acciones, siendo los imprevistos los que reclaman lo que les da la gana cuantas veces puedan.

He aprendido de lo vivido la fragilidad del 'ser' y el 'crecer', con mucha más razón al revivir cada parte de mis recuerdos................... tan enrevesados y sonsacados. La existencia en mis términos es una auténtica alegoría, ¡¡que pena que haya arrastrado a tantos en ella!!

El rector sentado cómodamente examina mi postura antes de comunicarme la decisión final.

La boca casi no se le mueve, habla despacio, medido, con esa paciencia que por supuesto no tolero y mucho menos tengo. Expone sus razones, aclarando punto por punto los avances que he tenido en mi carrera, si he fallado o ganado las pruebas........ si me merezco una oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Respiración entrecortada, atorándose en los pulmones. Voy a estallar en cualquier instante y el individuo ante mí no parece importarle la urgencia cargante.

Menciona las advertencias tal si fueran menudeo y por segunda ocasión, entrega otro puñado de silencio.

¡¡Basta ya!!, esta absurda incomodidad teñida de palabras sobrantes y de un atuendo que me ahoga es intolerante, por ello, es que exijo una respuesta definitiva.

El hombre mayor se burla abiertamente de la incapacidad por contenerme. Se ríe de buena gana, por largos segundos.

Trata de meterse en mi cabeza al inspeccionar lo que mis ojos expresan. Comenta que esa energía tan pura y violenta es la que necesitan. Ignoro cómo interpretarlo, si es buena o mala señal, luego agrega que augura un futuro próspero para mí. Dije hace mucho que Tomio-san era algo extraño y mantengo ese juicio...... ¡¡¿¿es que no habrá alguna ocasión en la que no me tope con fenómenos??!!......Soy como un imán, lo he descubierto, atraigo raras criaturas.

Deja de observarme para entregar una carpeta. No comprendo. Indica que la abra y encuentro lo que tanto desee y a la vez temí.

**-Salude a la señorita Akane de mi parte** -menciona de repente, adivinando que al terminarse la reunión inmediatamente la vería.

Asentí conmocionado y al salir del despacho mi grupo de amigos -favorecidos por la misma resolución del director de carrera- me recibieron con más exaltación de la que yo traía.

Imposible no seguirles el juego; tanta camaradería resulta ser divertida y contagiosa por demás. Se revuelve el cabello, los malos chistes toman posesión y los nudos de las corbatas se deshacen.

La risa libera, entrega cierta fortaleza al tiempo que va mostrando un alivio acompasado. Es entonces que me digo con el orgullo inflamado que el esforzarse vale la pena.............. siempre lo vale.

Jubei, uno del grupo, teniendo presente mi 'interés' por la 'señorita Tendou', hace señas indicándome que ella está cerca. Le hago caso sin titubear, volteo despacio mientras sigo soltándome la corbata y desabotonando la camisa en sus primeros ojales.

Me mira expectante, como lo suele hacer cuando aguarda algún comentario especial o importante. Está rígida. Debe imaginar la resolución final; viéndome alegre y aliviado no creo que vaya a maquinar algo negativo, pero se ve tan alterada como lo estuviera desde el principio.

Antes de que diga o haga algo, ella ya se encuentra frente a mí, implorándome con sus preciosas iridiscencias la respuesta definitiva.

Acaricio una de sus mejillas, le atrapo la nariz entre mis dedos. Explota lo que tanto venía sosteniendo a través de hermosas sonrisas, esas que me matan por su franqueza. Se pega a mí indiscriminadamente, y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, me planta un beso en la boca.

¡¡Divina prenda castrante!!, creo que debo conseguir más corbatas, ¡¡funcionan de maravilla!!.

Los silbidos alrededor son estruendosos. Aún todavía me pregunto para qué sirven los amigos??, cuál es su utilidad??.....

Lamentablemente el contacto acaba, aunque la fierecilla todavía está ceñidísima a ese trapo alargado y azul que cuelga a medias de mi cuello.

-Lo puedo considerar ahora un 'salaried man' -mencionó despacio, con ese tonito juguetón que únicamente sirve para provocar y dar inicio a esas ridículas riñas que tenemos.

Envuelvo con fuerza la cintura entre mis brazos.

-'Salaried man' -sonrío -..¡¡que cosas más tontas se te ocurren!! - y estrechándola más me aventuro a enterrarme en sus labios azucarados con el atrevimiento por encima, declarando cuánto domino y cuánto pertenezco a ella.

Más escándalo en el aire. Más espectáculo para ellos. Más Akane para mí y sólo para mí.

"Salaried man"; pienso de repente........Sí, eso es lo que ahora soy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**MOURI-NOTAS:**** ¡¡EXPLICO!!, por ahí leí que 'salaried man' en Japón es un término frecuente que denomina a los trabajadores comunes y silvestres jeje.....sip, significa 'hombre asalariado', simple, y me pareció cómico que ellos utilizaran ese término. En fin, espero vayan viendo por dónde va la cosa; al parecer Ranmita ya tiene trabajo, pero, ¿por qué él se refería a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro?. OK, lean el siguiente relato que es la continuación de este asunto. Ahh, por cierto, el que sigue es el punto de vista de Akane. **

**Besos y gracias por leer!!!**

**Mouri **


	20. RELATO XX

**Susurros en mi corazón **

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XX **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hoy parece que lo imposible es inexistente, que los 'peros' han enmudecido simplemente al saberse sobrantes, innecesarios.

Las proposiciones estallan sulfurantes tal si fueran arrebatos espontáneos. Son palabras dictadas con urgencia, encarnando el ansia que supongo se lleva guardada desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Cualquiera diría de repente que lo dicho entre sonante alboroto es producto de la reciente emoción, sin embargo eso lo declararía un desconocido; en cambio yo, que te conozco, comprendo entre líneas que los planes ya los tenías listos y que sólo faltaba un 'pase especial' para darles salida.

**-¡¿Lo entiendes A-chan?!** -te me clavas en los ojos con una devoción hasta ahora desconocida, o talvez, ignorada **-... Es el principio de todo.**

Fuego azul, atroz e impetuoso. Me limito a una sonrisa pues no tengo valor para interrumpirte.

Continúas con el tema entre acotaciones cómicas y risas repentinas, agregando cada vez que puedes que nuestros problemas monetarios quedarán en el pasado, que te sientes útil para la familia al colaborar de forma sustancial.

Tantos años compartiendo un mismo techo y me voy enterando camufladamente de lo incómodo que te sentías al no 'aportar' a la manutención familiar................ ¡¡y cuántas veces te eché eso en la cara!!. Fui injusta.

Presiento que la expresión se me ha alargado. Me observas preocupado.

**-¿Todo bien?**

**-Si** -contesto al segundo **-sigue por favor** - ensancho los labios y parece que el gesto te convence.

Esa hermosa voz se da el lujo de esparcirse con calma entre el estrecho espacio que la mesa del 'Caf' nos deja tener. A veces no parece que fuera la tuya, especialmente cuando tuve el 'honor' de presenciar su volatilidad. Pensarlo estremece porque deduzco que aún de ti me toca mucho por conocer, por comprender y por ver; así mismo esto me hace admitir que me escogiste para ser testigo de estos cambios.

Las mejillas empiezan a arder.

**-¡¿Y eso?!** -las tocas despacio, suave, recorriendo sus líneas hasta arribar en la barbilla

...... y viendo que acortas la distancia entre los dos, lanzas después un :

**-Te ves linda **

¡¡Oh Por Kami, que calor hace!!. Empiezo a reír nerviosa, haces segunda mientras te reclinas en el respaldar de la silla.

Últimamente te has abierto, e imagino que te ha costado. En realidad, estamos en igualdad de condiciones, aún me falta mucho para ser totalmente clara y expresiva. "es cuestión de tiempo", como dice Kasumi y también esa confianza única que sólo en pareja existe.

Todavía hay mucho por construir, apenas comenzamos.

Retomas la conversación advirtiendo que la semana próxima inicias con el trabajo. Una entonación nerviosa se te escapa, ocultándola después al rascarte la sien.

**-Al menos usaré uniforme y es bastante cómodo, no como las ropas chinas, pero se parece más a una vestimenta deportiva......Eso es un alivio** -comentas de improviso.

No evito alegrarme ante esto. El buscar la comodidad siempre ha sido una de tus peculiaridades, cierto?. Apuesto a que si el susodicho uniforme no fuera del todo confortable lo transformarías por completo para ajustarlo a tus exigencias.

Al enseriarte de repente, la incertidumbre pegó directo. Aferraste las manos a las mías, siendo la fusión de ellas un gesto tranquilizador. El agarre dictaba un curioso mensaje, algo parecido a : **"Me importas", "Hago esto por nuestro futuro". **

Respiras hondo y pegado a mis pupilas, casi sumergido. Empiezas a hablar.

Reconoces y dejas claro que la labor asignada no es fácil, que si bien tu grupo se escogió no fue sólo por tener un promedio semestral aceptable, sino porque la contextura fuerte de todos es la clave.

**-Puede que no lo parezca A-chan, pero será un poquito desgastante y la responsabilidad que recae en nosotros es bastante.**

Como broma tocaste el punto de que gracias al cielo a otou-san se le metió entre ceja y ceja el no entregarte el dojo. Divertida admisión, más si recuerdo tus súplicas para que te dejara dar clases.

De nuevo te permites esa seriedad que me descoloca. ¿Cómo aún en estos momentos de cordura puedes arreglártelas para lucir imposiblemente apuesto?. El Universo entero me de respiro............ y esa corbata azul colgando informal de tu cuello.......... "Serénate y escucha Tendou Akane, no te vayas por la tangente".

**-Casi no te veré.**

La oración caló en el interior. Se abrieron los irises a la máxima expresión.

Estrujaste las manos, apretándolas como si ya no se pudiera más.

El torrente pasivo volvió a arrullar. Tu voz se empezó a balancear en un ritmo armonioso y apaciguador, para luego retomar lo expuesto sin ninguna prisa.

Hiciste que comprendiera que serían semanas difíciles por la cantidad de tareas a cumplir y que si bien se te da la oportunidad de hacer el Trabajo Social en esa institución se agradece por igual que el mismo sea remunerado monetariamente. En esto, te referiste a 'dos pájaros de un solo tiro'.

Callaste al instante, como pensando mejor la situación:

**-En realidad, podrían ser tres, pero no quisiera hacerme falsas ilusiones.**

**-¡¿Tres?!** -eso sí fue sorpresivo.

**-Si les 'sirvo' y realizo bien mi parte, podré obtener buenas referencias para hacer la tesis ahí mismo, eso sería una ventaja inmensa............. pero no me hagas caso, ¡ni he comenzado!.**

Tratas de que tu típica expresión de "No pasa nada, soy el invencible Saotome Ranma" intente retomar su lugar, sin embargo no lo logras, y dándote cuenta de ello me recuerdas con orgullo que la posición de recién asalariado contribuirá al pago de las deudas y la reparación del dojo.

**-¡¿Te imaginas?!, ¡las reformas que se le podrían hacer!** -exclamas extasiado -**Claro, llevará su tiempo pero verás que bonito queda. **

Parece que la característica actitud de nunca quedarte de brazos cruzados hace posible que comentarios así surjan y los des por sentado. No lo notas pero conforme maduras las fases comunes del carácter se te van intensificando.

Interesante, en alguna ocasión me descubrí en el mismo estado.

Pides la cuenta al camarero que pasó cerca. Niegas rotundamente mi intención de compartir los gastos.

**-Yo te invité ...**

Te mire ofendida. Proseguiste con la diversión estampada en la boca: **-..pero si tanto insistes, cuando tengas trabajo me desquitaré por todas las invitaciones que te hice, ¿te parece?.**

**-Bobo** -la servilleta que arrojé te rebotó en la nariz.

**-Niña malcriada, ¿así me lo agradeces?** -finges seriedad, seguidamente pones el peso de la palma sobre mis manos, cobijándolas si fuera posible -**Soy feliz** -me sonreíste.

**-Estoy en la misma situación.**

Antes hubiera muerto de vergüenza al saber que en el futuro algo como eso respondería. Me hace pensar en que todos cambiamos y que estas variantes han sido las mejores.

**-Akane** -silencias los pensamientos al llamarme- **todo irá bien de ahora en adelante, lo prometo.**

¡Perfecto!,porque lo quiero creer.........de hecho, así será.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**MOURI-NOTAS:**** , bonito, feo?, ustedes qué dicen. El asunto no es grave, en absoluto, es de hecho tan cotidiano y normal que sencillamente me gustó meter a esta parejita en eso. Me emociona el ver cómo los voy haciendo crecer, es algo grato para mí; eso sí, no porque sea algo tan común quiera yo decir que no va traer emociones y complicaciones. Como ya aclaré antes, ésta es la etapa definitiva que volcará muchas cosas, alterará el ritmo que se lleva y se definirá si Ranma y Akane podrán ser pareja con todas las de la ley, porque en esto principalmente lo que cuenta son sus decisiones , y la pregunta es: ¿tomarán las correctas o no?...... OK, lo sabrán conforme avance el fic. **

**Otra acotación: en el anime existen momentos breves en los que Akane y Ranma se ven muy a gusto cuando están juntos, tal vez el que más se me viene a la cabeza es cuando Ryoga llega por primera vez al Furinkan a buscar a Ranma. Se ve una toma en la que Akane viene charlando con Ranma y al parecer es una conversación bastante amena porque salen riéndose. Entonces pensé que después de todos los desastres y peleas, ellos sí se llevan bien, hasta podría hablar de cierta química. En ocasiones Ranma es suave con Akane, aunque ella mal interprete las cosas.... ¡¡Que bonito!!, por eso es que admito abiertamente que Ranma es un chico muy sensible y con un corazón enorme. En fin, ojalá estén disfrutando de estos relatos. **

**Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Y aquí los respondo. **

Vidas: Uhmm lindo nombre, ¡en serio!!..... y como ves, no te dejé así. Que lindo saber que buscaste de nuevo el fic para leerlo, ¡¡me adulas!!. La idea de que imagines las escenas es mi prioridad y el que me lo digas me emociona enormidades. Gracias por lo de EXC, créeme que no me atrevo a pensarlo puesto que hay mejores autores que yo, pero por mi parte les entrego lo que sé hacer y lo hago con mucho cariño. Uno de mis sueños fue el que la serie continuara con ellos ya adultos, como eso no pasó, quise hacer mi versión romántica al respecto (porque me disculparás, yo para la comedia soy inutilita) y por ahora me voy sintiendo feliz al hacerlos crecer.... Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguirte leyendo!!

Sandy: ideas inconclusas.......mmm..sip....¿y sabes por qué?, porque planeo ir aclarando todo conforme el final se vaya acercando, por otra parte me gusta que los lectores tengan sus propios criterios y acojan mis palabras como más les plazca. Ya sabes, como humanos tendemos a tener nuestras extravagancias y a muchos les da de pronto por sentirse alegres, tristes, o peligrosamente excitados por algo o por alguien, el fin de esto es explotar esas emociones tanto en Ranma como en Akane, al tiempo que voy haciéndolos evolucionar en la relación. Me explico mejor: a veces de repente me siento melancólica y eso lo tomo a favor del fic, haciendo un relato cargadito de esa emoción. Espero hacerte sentir cosas lindas a través de los relatos, principalmente porque me gustaría que haya una conexión especial entre sus protagonistas y nosotros 'la gente normal'.

Shakka: ¡¡¡No me tortures por fa!!!, te prometo que todo se va a arreglar. No te quería dejar picada, bueno sí, pero no ahhhh... que la idea es que sigas leyendo, ¿te parece?, no te vas a arrepentir y Ranma cada vez saldrá más lindooooppp!!!! Ainsss que es para perdí la cordura, perdón UU.... Como sea, que aquí entre nos, me parece que iré alargando más los caps, al menos los más interesantes jeje. Hasta prontito!!.

Ale-chan: Chiquita, te me habías perdido!! AHHH l'amour, ¿qué puedo decirte?, es tan amargo y dulce...jaja....Uff y sí que cuesta, te lo digo yo que llevo mis buenos años con mi chico. Eso del 'temor de perderla' sí es cierto, cuando hay temor se hacen cosas tannn tontas, y más cuando las personas se desesperan. Sólo puedo decirte que estos chicos van a madurar aún más y que les va a costar mucho admitir ciertas cositas por ahí. Gracias linda y muchos besos para ti!!!

Gaby Hyatt: te agradezco infinitamente el que siempre estés mandándome reviews, ya sea por los fics de Ranma o de Rurouni Kenshin. Tu apoyo como el del todos es valiosísimo. Con respecto a los sueños temo decirte que falta por descubrir aún por qué Ranma se siente inquieto con ellos, pero eso es algo que sólo se leerá más adelante. Ojalá sigas la historia hasta el final, me alegraría mucho.

Ayame: ¡¡¡Preciosa!!!, discúlpame por tenerte a tientas, tengo la tendencia de hacer sufrir cruelmente a los que quiero...... NAAAA....... que como dije antes: si los caps fueron algo enredados e incompletos fue por algo, nunca dejo las cosas a medias, así que espero no haberte castigado tanto con mi falta de actualizaciones. Besos amiga, espero leerte pronto.

Lady Macduff: Me alegra saber que te emociona el hecho de que el fic va por la mitad. Sí ni yo me lo creo y eso que pensé que a lo máximo serían veinte caps, pero conforme iba escribiendo me dí cuenta de lo mucho que tenía por contar. Todo se irá poniendo algo tenso, pero valdrá la pena, ya lo verás .

Teresa: Bueno bueno, me parece que ahora esta última conversación sí no fue enredada,¿cierto?....uff cruzo dedos para que haya gustado. Está bien, no los voy a hacer sufrir mucho, no más de lo debido wuaaa jajajajaj .... ejem... La idea es seguir impulsándolos a leer haciendo caps cortos como ese, en los que se queden mirando a todos lados sin entender y quieran hacerlo con más ganas la próxima vez. No es para martirizar, es que aún para mí es un empujón que me doy, de tal forma me dan más ganas de seguir la historia y ponerle más sazón al asunto. Nos leemos pronto!!.. PD: si crees que el anterior cap fue insinuante, aguarda los otros, jeje...

Emaltea: ¡¿Así que te gustan las reconciliaciones?!, Ok, lo tendré bien en cuenta para hacerlas más 'interesantes'........ aunque creo que te va a gustar mucho como va a ser la última.....la la la, no digo más. Besos querida y gracias por tu apoyo.

Ishantem: ahora sí que te dejé dos caps para que leyeras más , bueno es mi esperanza que al menos hayas disfrutado al leerlos. Mil gracias y recuerda que aún hay más por contar.

Uzziel: jaja ya me imagino, quedaste 'tu-tu'....pero ya ves, todo lo aclaré (al fin je,je). Ojalá que tu espera haya valido la pena. Como leíste, no era un asunto dramático después de todo ni apegado a las locuras del Ranmaverso pero me conoces y sabes la manía que tengo por hacerlos a todos más 'normales' e ir proyectando sus vidas al pasar el tiempo. Besos linda!!

PD: no te voy a decir qué presiente, con los futuros relatos te iré aclarando las cosas.


	21. RELATO XXI

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XXI **

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Lamentablemente tenemos lengua y 'capacidad' para 'comunicarnos'. Deplorable es recurrir a las mentiras o exageradas afirmaciones para al menos tapar dignamente las intimidades.

**-Hey Saotome** –codeaban como si yo les hubiera permitido tal confianza**-...no tienes algo que contarnos?**

Observé a mis futuros compañeros de trabajo, sin preocuparme la reacción que mi seriedad les podría provocar.

Aguardando todos mi respuesta, perfectamente logré calificarlos como un grupito de Daisuke's y Hiroshi's, con esa estampa de babosos, locos por escuchar una confidencia picante. Eso me hizo sonreír a medias y elaborar un estúpido plan que en el momento concebí adecuado, tal vez si les seguía el juego se calmarían por un buen rato, algo que por supuesto NUNCA hice en la adolescencia.

Oh sí!!!!!, ¡¡maravillosa idea la mía!!.

**-No hay nada qué contar**

La arrogancia impresa caldeó mucho más la 'curiosidad masculina'.

**-Ranma ¡no somos ciegos!, claro que se entendió lo fascinado que estabas con Tendou ¡¡Y vaya sorpresa la que ella nos dio!!**

**-Sí......-**acotó otro- **.... tan 'calmadita' que se veía.**

Rieron entre dientes. Olía la malicia en ellos y tampoco podía pasar por alto los pensamientos que esos insoportables calenturientos estaban fabricando.

Miserables.

Respiré con disimulo, tratando de aminorar la ira, luego crucé los brazos.

**-Pues me parece que si fueron testigos, entonces ya no queda nada más por comentar.**

¡¡Idiota aporte!!, prácticamente les daba pie a que pensaran las cochinadas que mejor se les antojara; peor aún, que entre un comentario y otro yo dejé paso para que creyeran lo que NO debían creer de Akane.

Hubo silbidos generalizados. Rodé los ojos.

**-Hombre, ¡no te ofusques, es natural que hayas caído bajo los encantos de Tendou.**

Se dilataron los orbes al reconocer las gesticulaciones lascivas cuando este último habló de 'encantos'.

**-¡¡Y sí que tiene!!...**

Cada frase es un puñetazo certero. Los siete idiotas que tenía por compañía hablaban como si tuvieran sus respectivos turnos... ¡¿Qué diablos hacía ahora para callarlos?!.

La 'marimacho' no es que mostrara el más exuberante de los cuerpos, nada le es en extrema abundancia, ¡¡pero por Kami-sama que las prácticas deportivas le están entregando una fisonomía de infarto!!.

¡¡¿¿Por qué debo cargar con este peso??!!, Es intolerable reconocer que MI prometida, o sea, MI futura esposa baila entre los pensamientos de éstos desquiciados, ¡¡y que ellos osan verla más de la cuenta!!.

Tengo que empezar a arrancar ojos.

**-Imagino...**

Oh, no, otra 'brillante' oración....

**-....que, ya sabes más de eso que nosotros** –estallaron en maliciosas carcajadas.

_"Cuenta Saotome";_ me digo, _"cuenta hasta .................................... .......................... 1."_

**-Cambiaría en algo la condición de ustedes?......** -La conciencia trata de callarme.....pero continúo... **–De todos modos sólo yo sé cuánto toco y cómo lo disfruto**.- _"Detente",_ ordena la vocecilla en la cabeza **-Ese trofeo al fin y al cabo ES MÍO.....**

_"¡¡Bravo, bravísimo!!, LO ARRUINASTE.....";_ y es rotundamente que lo niego porque el resultado que quise se dio a notar en el silencio circundante.

**- Es decir Saotome que tu...–**oigo de pronto **-¿ nos lo estás restregando en la cara?**

¡¿Es eso hostilidad?!, ¡¿envidia?!, ¡¿furia?! O ¡¿incredulidad?!. Sonrío confiado, sintiéndome un orgulloso vencedor y contesto:

**-Tómenlo como deseen!!...**

El _"WOW" _se exteriorizó al instante dejándome boquiabierto; ¡¿es que nunca paran?!, ¡¿qué hice mal?!, ¡¿en qué momento me convertí en la atracción principal?!.

**-Es que, nunca imaginamos que ella se dejara 'convencer' tan fácil.....**

**-Ya me desearía una fierecilla como esas entre mis brazos, que al sólo abrirlos ella se abalance sobre mí......**

**-Tanto rechazo ¿para qué?, si al final te besa en el pasillo....**

**-Ja!!!!, y bien que el teatrito te sirvió....¡¡Ya está a tus pies Saotome!!....**

**-Pero, ¿cómo le hiciste?.......**

**-Ahhhh!!, como sea, el punto es que Saotome dijo algo muy cierto: la 'chiquilla' esa es un 'enorme Trofeo'.**

**-Ahora, ¿cómo LO vas a exhibir?......¡¿eh, pillín?!....y también, ¡¿será posible que nos LO prestes?! .... por que no creo que sea algo serio, ¿verdad?...... ¡¡¡¡si es que para pasar un buen rato está buenísima!!!!**

**-Y cuéntanos, ¿ella es tan jugosa a como se ve?....**

Las asquerosas palabras zumban en la cabeza tal si fueran molestas avispas. Van provocando un ruido espantoso que aloca los sentidos, haciéndome creer que la locura no es tan mala aliada después de todo. El aire se escapa a borbotones por la nariz y experimento a cada segundo lo que es bufar en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

La ceja izquierda se arquea a modo de clara protesta. Los puños se crispan al sólo imaginarse incrustados en los repugnantes rostros delante mío.

**-Akane, vino a mí por cuenta propia** –solté de improviso, ya no soportando la estúpida conversación -**NO la pesqué NI me desviví por convencerla. ELLA tiene presente que estar conmigo ES GANANCIA.... Ahora** –les encaré violentamente- **'Esta mujer' no es 'un poder' que se pase de mano a mano ¡¡y ténganlo bien claro!!, porque Tendou fue exclusivamente hecha para mí y JAMÁS pensada o concebida para ustedes, .........¡¡¡¡sarta de ignorantes!!!! ....**

Les dejé en la más auténtica y mortal calma, sí, esa que sólo los _'ultimátum' _pueden provocar......... pero es en pleno camino que la luz de frente me apalea y ya cegado por la verdad, me entero del ENORME descuido que cometí al dejarme guiar por el enojo.

Las piernas se conducen por sí solas porque no tengo ni la menor idea para dónde voy.

¡¡Que cabeza dura!!, se suponía que la fiesta la debía vivir en paz, AHHH pero NOOO!!!, el pecho ensanchado en puro orgullo fue el primero que me hizo trastabillar y por último fue la rabia, al presenciar semejantes declaraciones sobre MI Akane.

¡¡Maldita sea!!, aún en las conversaciones mi prometida hace de las suyas, mandando a volar mi cabeza. ¡¿Cuándo podré tener absoluto control en este asunto?!...... ¡¿Acaso cuando finalmente escuche el: _'Y los declaro marido y mujer'_?!.

De esto acontecido hace escasos instantes, saco una conclusión :

Akane si se entera, ¡me mata!..... y como ya debo ir presintiendo que así será (porque todavía sin comprender sospecho que a ella le llegarán los rumores), mejor me preparo para el impacto.

Mmmm, sería adecuado si empezara por hacerme un lavado bucal profundo, con bastante potasa y cepillo de alambre. Es lo más sensato por hoy.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• **

**MOURI-NOTAS:****¡¡¡Déjenmelo!!!..... YO LO MATOOOO!!!!! . .... Ya tenía que salir él hablando paja!!. No si es que todavía no aprende, ya le he dicho que se controle, que no gana nada con ser imprudente.....pero no, él va y ZAZ... hace mie..... ejemmmmm... Disculpen, la cámara estaba grabando y no lo sabía.... cof, cof... HOLA AMADÍSIMOS LECTORES!!!, ¡¡¿¿TODO BIEN??!!... Yo aquí algo apenada por el relato, ¡algún día tenía que pasar!, ya saben, el pobre chico más bien aguantó mucho.... ejem... en fin....¡¿qué creen que le haría Akane para castigarlo?!, claro, si es que ella se llega a enterar. Personalmente lo torturaría muy lento, pero ustedes dicen, ¡les dejo la sentencia final!. **

**Besitos a todos y gracias por leer!!!**

****

**REVIEWS:**

**Bulma-chan Briefs: ¡¡Que linda Bulma!!, tu review me hizo sonreír mucho, más porque tengo una amiga brasileña y el que lo hayas escrito en tu idioma natal me dio una sensación muy bonita. Me alegra que te guste la narración en primera persona, es de todos los fics que he escrito el primero que hice así, tomando en cuenta que esta historia la comencé en el 2003 y ya tiene más de un año. Ahora queda que los relatos a seguir te gusten tanto o más que los leídos antes por ti. Gracias por el review querida!! Besos desde Costa Rica!!.**

**Emaltea: me alegra saber eso!! Y bueno, es que no puedo más que concordar contigo, imagínate mi histeria cuando termina el anime y los babosos ni un beso se dan!!! Que coraje, por eso me dije: si algún día escribo sobre ellos los haré más abiertos al 'romanticismo'...jaja, tiempo después, mírame aquí y eso que la primera vez el anime lo ví cuando tenía 17 y es cuando cumplí 20 que me animé a escribir. A veces releo los caps y me da cierta duda porque talvez los he hecho muy normales, pero luego recapacito y entiendo que este es mi estilo (sea como sea) y que desde el principio me plentee una trama así.....Ya sabes, me entró la indecisión porque creí que 'tanta normalidad' les llegaría a cansar, pero después tendré otras oportunidades de hacerlos locos.... jeje....me extendí XDDD. Gracias por tu apoyo y por animarme a seguir. **

**Vidas: Insisto!!, tu nombre está precioso, me ha gustado muchísimo. El trabajo de Ranma fue algo que desde el principio me planteé, pero apuesto a que no sabes de qué va el trabajito!!!! Ainss, me hace ilusión de sólo pensarlo, y es que el trabajo de Ranma probará aún más cuán sensible es.... El que sea un fic romántico, es que me es inevitable, soy una romántica empedernida y llegué a tal punto de cansarme por los líos tan estúpidos entre Ranma y Akane que me decidí por la parte sentimental de la historia, algo que es bastante poquito, pero bue!!!, de esas pequeñeces se hacen grandes cosas. **

**Tere: ¡Preciosa!, tu review me hizo pensar mucho y fue responsable de que más ideas se me vinieran a la cabeza para este fic. Empiezo: los temores de Akane me parecen que son reacciones comunes y tocaste un punto interesante, ya sabes que nosotros los mortales cuando todo va bien empezamos a creer cosas que no son o a meternos dudas, OK, esta chica no es la excepción pero como esto es un proceso, más adelante se verán más detalladamente que frutos darán sus inseguridades. Con las reconciliaciones, pues despreocúpate, no se darán por el momento ya que para que eso pase falta mucho. Acerca de las demostraciones públicas de Ranma con Akane sí puedo decirte que son a propósito por parte de él, ya lo habrás notado en este relato 21 en el que ya no aguantó más y dijo que literalmente Akane es suya.......Vamos a ver qué pasa con eso porque ahí cambia un poco su vida y por supuesto la de ella, pero seamos sinceras, eso ya se venía venir, ¡¿qué novio o novia aguanta que los demás digan cosas de quien es tu pareja, más aún cuando todo es secreto?!... Así que considérate la responsable del nacimiento de este relato, porque para el orden que llevo en la trama, me pareció adecuado un cambio de actitudes por parte de Ranma y bueno, es un tributo a tu enorme ayuda, aunque no lo creas!!. Besitos!!**

**Uzziel: Mira chiquita (al igual que Tere) me diste una ideota soberbia, pero antes de continuar debo hacerte recordar que en un relato aclaré que ellos de vez en cuando 'duermen' juntitos...Oki –Doki, que tu petición está por cumplirse no una, ni dos, si no varias veces...¡¡¿¿Qué crees??!!, ¡¿qué los dejos solitos y campantes así no más?!, nooo mi niña, que habrán dulces y acaloradas recompensas pero eso está aún en espera. Ahh, la noche es magnífica, no te parece?, jeje.....Mil gracias Uzzy, eres un sol!!**

**Mine: Gracias Mine, el que mensajes como los tuyos me lleguen me dan una confianza que a veces creo perdida y es que cada vez antes de escribir me pregunto si gustará o no. Espero que este relato también haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Shakka: Hola linda!!!, primero que nada, te incluiré en el MSN, no te prometo que estaré pronto por ahí, imagínate que ya llevo meses de no ingresar, pero algún día inesperadamente nos encontramos, OK?!. Me ilusiona que este Ranma te guste, tenía miedo de que no gustara por presentarlo un poco más centrado y más receptivo a las pruebas de cariño. Es de los dos, la personalidad que más me gusta por el alto grado de sensibilidad que tiene y que es juguetón por naturaleza. Es curioso, pero todas las veces que he visto el anime y Ranma hace sus típicos comentarios a Akane es para molestarla un rato, es clarísimo, y parece que le gusta hacerla enojar, claro que ella nunca se lo toma a bien, mucho menos como si fuera una broma.... ¡¿y Ranma cómo no va a molestarse si ella es tan impulsiva y lo malentiende al no procesar un comentario como si fuera una simple burla?!..... Digo esto porque, en lo personal, me gusta mucho bromear y decir cosas para molestar con un tono serio, las reacciones de las personas son muy divertidas y bueno, si a Ranma le gusta este tipo de juegos entonces que los haga, pero ahora con cierto encanto, ¿no te parece? **


	22. RELATOXXII

**Susurros en mi corazón **

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XXII **

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Se hiló la sorpresa. Tramas y urdimbres se enlazaron para proclamar doloroso asombro e incredulidad.

De acuerdo, me califico como testigo de tal espectáculo, tanto como declaro ser autora del mismo. Eso sí, estoy lejos de considerar mis apetencias vengativas, más siendo yo alguien quien no acostumbra a ello, sin embargo ¡lo disfruté y continúo disfrutándolo!.

Encarcelada está la _'vil criatura'_, la misma que en un pasado muy próximo osó ponerme en mal sitio asegurando –según ella- tener toda potestad sobre mí. Ahora es presa de sus propias palabras...... Ahora a mi espalda vive en carne propia el tormento de saberse una _'mujer ultrajada' _por miradas obscenas y frases soeces.

**-¿Qué diablos haces?..... ¡Abre la maldita puerta!** **AKANEEE ..... **

La cólera junto con el miedo forman una mezcla estridente que se va tornando extremadamente violenta. El eco dentro de _'su'_ jaula llega a mí con claridad y es cuando escojo tomar prestada la fría actitud de Nabiki mientras más escucho la enérgica voz femenina reventando atrás mío.

Patadas y golpes hieren la puerta que sellé y de la cual me apoyo. Los impactos obligan al cuerpo a dar saltitos involuntarios; aún así no pretendo separarme del soporte y mucho menos dejar de lado la risa que me gobierna el rostro.

**-¡Anda!, demuestra la clase de TROFEO que eres –**grité, al tiempo que otro golpe me tumbaba un poco hacia delante, demostrando más frustración de la cuenta.

**-¡Estúpida marimacho!..... ABREMEEEEE **

Ahhhh, esto en tannn maravilloso. Sentir el control pleno de la situación, saborear el poder, reconocer que soy dueña de mí, de cuanto se me antoje hacer o decir..... Tal parece que el baka debió experimentar algo parecido, cuando proclamaba a diestra y siniestra lo machito que es.

Esta ocasión en mía, tengo la libertad para torturarlo como se me venga en gana simplemente porque YO lo digo, ¡¡sí señor!!.

Puedo seguir escuchando sus protestas. Éstas rebotan en las paredes dentro del sitio que tengo atrancado y se revuelven con muchas acotaciones masculinas a la vez.

Ya quisiera saber qué está sucediendo allí, pero con sinceridad, prefiero imaginar lo usual: Ranma-chan siendo correteada por esos degenerados mientras intenta convertir en armas de defensa cuanto accesorio de baño encuentre.

Cayendo en la reflexión, opino que esta golpiza liderada por Ranma en las duchas de los hombres es una táctica favorable de entrenamiento........ Sí, sí, reconozco por igual que me siento como un Genma más joven, quien tira sin piedad al hijo amado dentro de un hueco repleto de gatos.

Más o menos es el resultado que _'oigo'_ por el momento, porque por supuesto ¡no voy a mirar!.

Aún a pesar de gritar constantemente que lo saque de ahí, mi corazón no se ablanda. ¡Se lo tienen merecido el muy torpe!, si hubiera cerrado el pico nada de esto pasaría, ¡además! si él prestara atención se daría cuenta que salir de ese lugar es facilísimo.

No, definitivamente NO le ayudaré.... ¡¡QUE SE LAS APAÑE SOLO!!.

Los ruidos, gritos y uno que otro insulto se van perdiendo alrededor, como si el inconsciente tomara control de todo. Los estridentes sonidos se tornan en apacibles murmullos que me arrastran hacia lo archivado en la memoria.

De repente revivo el instante de mi arribo a clases, cuando –por bienvenida- recibí cientos de miradas indescifrables. Estaban las que escudriñaron mi figura de arriba abajo; las que recelosas me injuriaron, dictando amenazas imparables; y no podían faltar las que me acusaban de hacer algo indecoroso. En fin, pasaron las lecciones y el misterio se esclareció gracias a una de mis amigas.

Las piezas formaron un todo y una luz pegó directo cuando comprendí la esencia del suceso: Mi prometido habló de más ; ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo?... lo ignoré, pero sí calzó el hecho de que media facultad supiera 'algo' y el que Ranma se comportara el día anterior como todo un novio sumiso. ¡CLARO!, si se trataba de culpabilidad, pero si el muy cretino creyó que no me enteraría... SE EQUIVOC" POR COMPLETO.

También supe que en la mañana, antes de llegar a clases, quedó expuesto por _'Saotome'_ que_ 'ÉL'_ está comprometido e intuyo que fue un intento por enmendar su gravísimo error........... ¡¡¡Por supuesto que el intento falló y los demás me señalaron todavía más!!!.

Como sea, Saotome Ranma quedó bien plantado en el terreno, YO resulté ser la _'arrimada', 'la tentación andante', 'la irrespetuosa que se lanza a los brazos de un hombre prácticamente casado'_. Es curioso: la comunidad femenina de repente olvidó cada situación en la que él me provocaba y se me insinuaba; a ese grupito les quedó más fácil el señalar 'mis malos pasos'.

Inesperadamente, dentro de lo que en ese momento viví, acudieron el resto de chicas _'en tropel'_ para _'consolarme'_ y _'convencerme'_ de que dejara en el pasado a Saotome.

La cara casi se me cae en partes.... ¿qué sucedía?.... cada quien construyó los hechos al antojo; cada persona tuvo su parte que decir aunque fuera inventada. A nadie le importó el embrollo que se armaba al pasarse las versiones entre la gente.

El consuelo transformado en lástima colmó el vaso: las mujercitas rodeándome intentaron _'levantarme el ánimo'_ ante el _'rechazo'_ de Saotome y más _'sabiendo'_ ellas que YO estaba _'destrozada'_.

Oraciones como: No seas tonta, ese hombre es sólo una ilusión o Tranquila, ya verás que el tiempo lo sana todo..... ahogaron la poca paciencia que pude controlar.....

..... Por eso, es que ahora a mi espalda se da el desenlace.

Sé que muchos comentarios surgirán de nuevo, pero ya no importa mucho puesto que Ranma y sus senos al aire me están pagando la deuda.

Se tuerce mi boca a modo de burla. Imagino que la voluptuosa pelirroja y la diminuta toalla que la cubre han causado sensación dentro de los vestidores masculinos. Encojo los hombros obviando la respuesta y me despego de la puerta para iniciar el rumbo hacia la siguiente clase....

..... pero antes los nudillos la golpetean para despedirse. El TOC-TOC junto con mi voz fueron el adiós definitivo; a todo pulmón un **¡¡¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!!! **fue la contestación.

Ya, a metros de aquel recinto, tuve un presentimiento tal si hubiera sido un 'clic' que se acciona en la conciencia.

Volteé el rostro hacia la dirección predicha y aguardé.....

Un hecho que podría calificarse de insólito se dio en el lugar. En cambió, para mí, la familiaridad de lo ocurrido acrecentó el buen ánimo.

La ropa en conjunto con el cabello se agitaban al compás del inesperado torbellino nacido desde las mismas entrañas de aquellos vestidores. Asentí maravillada, no sólo por la muestra del tremendo fenómeno, si no porque supuse la enorme paliza que el resto de involucrados debieron recibir.

En ese caso, mi labor por hoy está saldada y como Ranma está a salvo, entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Sonrío a la desvaneciente corriente mientras pienso: _'¡pobres chicos!'._

******•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**MOURI-NOTAS: Pensé mucho en la reacción que tendría Akane cuando se enterara de la 'metida de patas' de Ranma. Creí que era correcto castigar a Ranma con la comida, es decir, conocemos lo mal que Akane cocina, entonces lo que planteé fue: si Akane se propone en hacer algo realmente malo para Ranma ¿qué sería y qué pasaría?; pero después me dije: No que va, sería una lección muy pobre ya que él sólo tendría un buen malestar de estómago y éste lo tendría en la casa, un lugar que podría llamarse 'refugio' para él. Así que ideé lo que acaban de leer por lo siguiente: **

**1- ****Ranma con su cuerpo femenino entendería mejor la posición de Akane como mujer.**

**2- ****Ranma tendría que lidiar con un batallón de tipos calenturientos y de fijo que habrían golpes de por medio.**

**3- ****Los golpes los recibirían expresamente aquellos tipos quienes hablan de más y piensan cochinadas de Akane y el resto de chicas.**

**4- ****No está de más y tampoco es malo poner a Ranma a ejercitar los músculos con monigotes humanos.**

**¡¿Ven?!, se hizo justicia, ahora hay que esperar para saber qué es lo que va a pasar con estos dos.**

**Espero que el tiempo que tardé en subir el relato haya valido la pena, la idea es que les guste lo que escribo. He durado mucho en escribir porque estoy con unos proyectos de diseño bastante fuertes, pero por el momento tengo un breve espacio para escribir y pasar a la PC lo que tengo en papel.**

**Les mando saludos a todos y les agradezco por el ánimo que me dan por sus comentarios; son ustedes una bendición!!.**

**Hasta pronto!!******

**PD: perdónenme, es que subí esto en una carrerita y les quedé debiendo las contestaciones a los reviews, pero en el siguiente relato los adjunto e igualmente los que ustedes me dejen en este cap. **


	23. RELATO XXIII

**Susurros en mi corazón **

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XXIII **

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

¿Tiene el descaro de sentarse junto a mí?. Para su información, me importa poco cuánto pegue su silueta a la mía ¡y tampoco se haga ideas de que sus cálidas curvas intercederán por usted!.

¿Se cree lista?. ¿Pretende utilizar los encantos que afirma poseer para endulzarme?, pues le comunico señorita que su impulsividad me lastimó seriamente y que siendo tan obstinada lo único que ocasionó es molestarme.

¿No sabe acaso que me humilló?, ¡claro!, le debe valer un rábano, después de todo alega que soy fuerte y que puedo contra cualquier situación.... ¡¿cierto?!.

¿Se imagina el bochorno por el que pasé?. Por supuesto que no, es usted alguien quien se atreve a ignorar a propósito los sucesos porque le es inconveniente tenerlos a mano, en especial cuando sabe que cometió un error y por orgullo prefiere esconderlo.

¿Sugiere que transformado en mujer la comprendería mejor?. Figúrese que también se equivoca, porque falta no me hacía. Conozco la rabia que sufre cuando alguno de esos degenerados trata de conquistarla.

Dígame, ¡¿por qué le molesta tanto que haya dicho que me pertenece, que me fue cedida y que yo la acepté?!; ¡¿no entiende que no aguantaba más?!.......... Sí, es correcto que concretamente no dije que es mi prometida, pero ¡¡por Kami-sama que eso puede arreglarse muy fácil!!, ahora mismo si tanto lo desea. Permítame empezar por sus amigas, le aseguro que para mañana facultad entera sabrá nuestra situación.

Simplemente no me mire así, bastante tuve con lo del vestidor y le confieso que no se me apetece volar por ahora.

Déjeme continuar que aún no acabo.

¿Qué haría en mi lugar, EH?. ¿Se tragaría sus palabras si un grupito de chicas se refieran a mí tal si fuera un bocadillo o una golosina?.....¿le agradaría?...

AHH, noto que la idea le irrita, sus ojos brillan amenazantes y se han expandido. No, no se preocupe por ocultarlo que ya la pillé. Le pudre la situación tanto como a mí. ¡¡DÍGALO!!, sea valiente.

¡¿Cómo?!. No la escucho. Hable más fuerte, ¡¡anímese!!..........¡¡Con que sí!!, déjeme reír, ¿me cree tonto?, porque una cosa le digo: YO imaginándomela callada ante una manada de lobas NO ME CALZA, es una imagen absolutamente discorde a la suya. En lo personal, la creo capaz de sacar uñas, dientes y a lo mejor algo más. El que se haya contenido de volar cabezas NO ME LO TRAGO.

No tergiverse el tema, se lo suplico. Aquí nadie la trata de mentirosa únicamente se le está enseñando la verdad con ejemplos. .

¡¡HEY, no me pellizque!!. Ya sé que soy una tentación para usted, pero no se abuse......ahh, y tampoco se me haga la indignada que volviéndome la cara no arregla nada.

Ahora otro asuntito: el que llegue algo sosegada, enseñándome una cajita repleta de dulces de cereza no le ayudará. ¡¡¿Piensa que puede comprarme?!!, es innecesario que prácticamente me la restriegue en las narices, el exquisito aroma no me convencerá ni aminorará mi malestar, mucho menos va a servir de algo el que la abra.

No me sonría, gracias, pero por el momento prefiero prescindir de sus gentiles y rosaditas expresiones. Se lo digo, no insista, el calor en sus ojos será incapaz de ablandarme.

¿Es sorda?. ¡¡Que no me sonría, dije!!. ES UNA ORDEN...... gracias, así está mejor.

Como le comentaba, yo...

Mmhgn....Otro favor: ¿quiere observar el cause del río?, es agradable como el ocaso lo colorea, además que usted ya me tiene nervioso.

Entonces, puedo pedirle disculpas por lo bocaza que fui ante mis compañeros, pero algo en el interior me lo impide y porque me conozco sé que si de nuevo estuviera en una situación similar diría otra vez lo mismo.

¡¡Es ilógico que se alarme!!, hablo en serio, es más.... lo juro por......por....... ¡¡sus libros de cocina!!.

...No...en absoluto....No me burlo de su afición por coleccionarlos y apilarlos a como pueda en los estantes. Tampoco me burlo de sus intentos por interpretar las recetas en ellos.

..Entienda, la comida que pretende preparar por el momento no está en juego; ¡fue sólo un decir!. Considero a sus famosos libros 'objetos sagrados', es todo.

¡¿Decía?!... ¡¡Que testadura es!!, ¿sabe qué?: piense y crea lo que quiera, aquí nadie está bromeando. Ya es mucho tiempo el que tiene tratándome y sabe cuándo digo la verdad, ¡tanto como agradezco a Kami que usted ahora esté lejos de las sartenes!.

Sí, es por eso: sus reacciones me dan miedo y lo que pueda hacer con ellos también. ¡¡Cielos, de imaginarlo me paraliza!!.

JA,JA.... veo que se enseria. ¿Qué no piensa pegarme o insultarme?. ¡ADELANTE!, si tanto quería desquitarse ¡aquí estoy!.

UH.... OH....que.... ¡¿no quiere?!.....¡¿se siente bien?!.... Bueno, bueno, no gruña, todo lo bonito que luce lo pierde cuando hace ese gesto tan poco femenino.

¿Pregunta si es consejo?....mmm.... pudiera ser, no le caería mal un poco de refinamiento.

¡Ande!, ¡para que molestarse!, preferiblemente sonría, se ve más linda así.

Hable más claro, no la escucho...¿cómo?.....¿me está pidiendo perdón?....¿piensa que se le fue la mano en mi castigo?.... JO, valla, ¡que sorpresas da la vida!: primero apalea y después reconsidera que lo hecho no estuvo del todo bien.

Un poquito de meditación antes de actuar caería como anillo al dedo....... y sí, lo aplico en mi caso por igual.

¡Traiga esos dulces para acá!, que es hora de darles muerte.

¡¿EH?!....¡¿qué usted quiere probarlos?!, ¡¡pero si los ha traído exclusivamente para mí, además que el comérmelos todos me harán reflexionar mejor en si debo perdonarla o no.

Ahhh, que niña más insistente. Está perdiendo el tiempo si supone que observándome con esos preciosos ojitos va a solucionar el problema. Para que lo sepa, ¡YO NO CAERÉ!.

MMmmm, ¡¡están buenísimos!!....y este otro está mmmm ¡¡más sabroso aún!!...¡¡¿Quiere?!!....¡¡¿Quiere?!!..... Si me da un beso talvez le regale un pedacito.

¡¡¡No chiquilla boba!!!, es impropio que sea en la mejilla. Tiene que ser aquí, donde tanto me gusta....Quizás, si lo hace de manera cariñosa y prolongada pueda compartir más dulces con usted.....o ..... pueda perdonarla.

¿Qué dice?, ¡¿acepta la oferta?!.... Juro que no se arrepentirá....... por el mazo

que está atrás suyo sé que no se arrepentirá.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**MOURI-NOTAS: ¡LO ADMITO!, me gustó redactar este cap en ese estilo, en el que las respuestas de Akane se entienden por medio de lo que él va diciendo. ¡¿Les gustó?!, háganmelo saber por favor, conocer sus opiniones es muy importante y me dan bastantes fuerzas. **

**Los siguientes dos relatos son algo 'ligeros' es decir, muestran algo cotidiano y familiar, eso es antes de entrar de lleno a lo que es el trabajo de Ranma, ya estoy ansiosa de mostrárselos. **

**Ahora, alguien se imagina de qué va la cosa, cuál es la ocupación de Ranma. Si adivinan, les daré un regalo. Ajá y es sorpresa, ya sea varios relatos seguidos o un cap por adelantado de Aprieta el alma..... ¡¡Correcto!!, los que adivinen leerán los caps antes que el resto. Adivinen!!!!, les presto toda la atención, jijijiji....**

**Cuídense!!!!!!**

**Bulma-chan: Holitas!!, que lindo eso que dijiste que vale cada minuto de espera, mil gracias por ello y de corazón espero que digas lo mismo con este relato. Besos linda!! **

**Maité-chan: Un tremendo halago de tu parte que hayas leído todos los relatos de un solo, comprendo lo que es eso, en serio. La aceptación que le das a mi historia me pone muy contenta sólo cruzo dedos para que te siga gustando cada relato. No compares tu tipo de escritura con nadie porque cada quien es diferente y tú tienes un talento muy especial que es distinto al del resto, así que no agaches la cabeza sino todo lo contrario que también te animas a expresar lo que sientes con palabras, ¡eso es lo valioso y lo que cuenta!. No he podido leer tus fics peor sé cuáles son, un día hace mucho los tenía listos para leerlos pero no pude, así que al estar de nuevo en vacaciones les doy una leidita. Cuídate y gracias por el review. **

**Nailai: WUAAAAAA CHIQUITA!!!!!, TE ME PERDISTE!!!!. Dónde andabas? Que ya se te extraña. ¡¡Que me sonrojas!!, qué cositas dices, ahora la que tiene que ponerse las pilas es otra que yo quiero seguir leyendo fics tuyos, no sabes la falta que me han hecho. Me subes el ánimo al tope, gracias por escribirme y muchos besitos para ti. **

**Ishantem: te contesto la duda: la parejita sólo ha probado el calorcito del futón, nada más, aún no han avanzado por esos rumbos, pero tranqui, que todo llega a su tiempo, ¡¿qué crees?!, jamás me voy a pasar la posibilidad de escribir algo candente, ñaca, ñaca. Gracias por decirme eso, y también me alegra que te guste ese fic por igual, que de paso te cuento que ya está listo el cap que viene pero sólo debo pasarlo al ordenador, así que en cualquier momento te doy una sorpresa. **

**Sussy: Respira mi niña, sé que Ranma te pegó un disgusto enorme pero ya vez tuvo su lección y ahora leíste lo que pudo ser su reconciliación. Ahora dime, ¿qué te pareció? Y Aprieta el Alma, espero para el domingo tenerlo pasado en la PC porque YA está listo el cap 4.....waaaaaajajajajjaja. Bessos mi niña!!!! **

**Emaltea: Algo que sé nunca desaparecerá en Ranma es su capacidad para decir estupideces, es algo muy de él y lo quise conservar, que si no lo hago entonces no sería Ranma jajaja. Admito que me divertí haciéndolo hablar de más y también cuando Akane lo encerró en el vestidor, no le envidio a Ranma su capacidad de transformación, jo,jo.... Aprieta el Alma viene llegando. Sipis, está listo el cap siguiente sólo debo pasarlo al ordenador, de ahí a unos días. No vas a tener que esperar mucho, ya verás. ¡¡Gracias preciosa por el ánimo que me das!!**

**Ayame: Te tomo la palabra, en el mundo de Ranma creo que todo es color hormiga, me parece que más bien los he puesto muy tranquilos. En fin, que a los 'amigos' de Ranma también les fue feo y con eso se saldan las cuentas. Besos chiquita y espero te haya gustado este relato.**

**Mine: OK, hubo castigo y ahora una reconciliación. Ojalá te haya gustado este relato. Tus porras son importantísimas para mi, te lo agradezco mucho. **

**Vidas: Gracias por escribirme y darme ánimos. Tienes razón, en parte comprendo la actitud de Ranma pero no defiendo del todo el que haya dicho TANTO. ¡Que niño ese!Y tuvo su merecido SIIIIIIII. Jajaja.**

**Teresa: Eso me gustó de 'romanticismo cavernícola! , de hecho a Ranma sólo me lo imagino así, porque un papel de súper chico romántico y estilizado definitivamente NO LE QUEDA. Creo que después de todo es por eso que nos gusta Ranma, ¡¿o no?!, él es tan tierno y tan tosco que da cierta gracia. Me parece que Akane no tuvo esa política, aún ambos tienen que pulir esos detallitos y creo que algo les va a costar. Ahora dime, este cap estuvo a la altura o no???. Estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinas. **

**Shakka: Holis chiquita!!, ¿cómo van esos fics?. Tienes razón, si él no hablara de más no sería Ranma, sin embargo es bueno de vez en cuando que se equivoque, el muchachón debe aprender a controlarse, aunque pierda en el intento. ****Besos!!**

**Lord Shakka Mini Me: ¡que lindo lo que me dijiste!, u yu yuiii, mil gracias. Ahora voy de 'a poquitos': Creo que sí, Ranma siempre cuando quiere marcar territorio dice: Ella es mía o es mi prometida y me pareció lógico y muy de él ponerlo en ese relato, aunque ya sabes que no sirvió mucho que digamos. Esa venganza también la creo algo brusca pero es la única manera en la que visualizo la reacción de Akane, es decir, actuando de repente y pensando después, una reacción tan violenta como ella; pero sí en lo que no coincidimos es en este último relato, ya habrás leído que Ranma se comportó a la altura, algo molesto sí, pero no trató de buscar pelea o desquitarse sino aprovechar la situación y cobrar por los 'daños emocionales' recibidos. Con el resto de chicos no tenía algo en específico porque no quería tocar nada de sus vidas, pero en anteriores ocasiones he pensado en hacer algo con los demás dentro de este fic para dar a conocer qué le ha deparado la vida, será algo breve pero sí lo haré. Gracias por preguntar. En cuanto a Aprieta el Alma, para el fin de semana les tengo algo. Besos!! **

**Amaterasu M: Mira chiquita, creo que aún no toca ver a la gente de la facultad en el suelo, jajaja, quiero darle más largas a la relación a escondidas porque tengo unos cuantos plancitos por ahí, ya sabes, más enredos de locos. PD: QUIERO FIC TUYO YAAAAAAAA... ejemmm, otro capi de tu fic, por fis, me tienes ansiosa. **

****

****

****

****


	24. RELATO XXIV

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XXIV **

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

El poder de una sonrisa lo limito a ti.

Serena, encantadora..... tranquilizante a morir.

Puedes tumbarme cuanto quieras, ignorarme si tanto lo deseas, pero por una sonrisa tuya haría lo que fuera.

Retaría a la furia misma, no me importaría. Si es que el arriesgarse cuenta, mil veces procuraré enfrentar la muerte únicamente para ser merecedor de una de ellas.

La torpeza me ha llevado a confundirte, a sembrarte en la conciencia una idea contraria de lo que planeaba decir; has adoptado la violencia al sentir la ofensa...una que no debió existir porque originalmente se trataba de un cumplido. Inútil intento el mío de querer halagarte, inútil la forma áspera con la que deseaba hacerte reír.

Siempre es igual. Aún no comprendo por qué la lección se olvida; sin embargo, el duro golpe llega que después es aliviado el dolor con el brillo de tus sonrisas.

Sí, hermosa táctica tienes para expresar cariño, para entregarte por completo.

Dejo de lado el efecto acción-reacción para centrarme en esa grácil muestra que me das, con tanta dulzura y malicia a la vez, porque ha de parecerte divertido como luce tu palma calcada en mi mejilla.

Ríete...ríete cuanto quieras, ¡aprovéchalo!, porque después el desquite vendrá....y tendrás que prestarme atención por cuanto se me antoje y aguantarte a las consecuencias, porque ten presente lo mucho que altera y descoloca esa boca tuya.

Poder extraordinario es el que posees y el que manipulas, convirtiéndome en un manojo de nervios.

Simple, sincero, cautivante.......

¡¡Es más!!, mírate en problemas y trata si puedes de huir. Si quieres, te doy la ventaja.

Las emociones saltan de un extremo al otro. Trato de implantar orden, de acallar los deseos. Continúas sonriéndome y haces desorden en mi cabeza.

No ocultaré que embobado estoy, que ahora mismo, si apeteces, puedes marcarme la otra mejilla...... Juro que me dejaría, con tal de mirar tus labios con ese tinte a travesura que tanto esclaviza.

Te quiero..... y respondo tu gesto.

Es más amplia ya, la forma en la que tu boca silenciosamente se emociona.... y es lindo contemplarte y tenerte conmigo, disfrutando de tan benevolente muestra de afecto.

Entonces repito que el poder de una sonrisa lo limito a ti.... Así mismo, conciente de ello y del amor que tejes con esmero, es que el recuerdo se reproduce: ese, de cuando éste insensato aprendió a sonreír, porque en ese día supo que tenía un corazón que regalarte.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

MOURI-NOTAS:aquí les presento una situación aislada, como es ya costumbre en este fic que si bien va dentro de una secuencia ésta no es precisamente estricta. En definitiva, Ranma está de la nariz por su prometida....tan delicada ella U.U....... AHYYYYY si es que a estos chicos les falta mucho por comprender. No sé si será mi punto de vista o qué, pero me parece que de los dos Ranma es el que está más abierto al cambio, ya lo han leído....en fin, ustedes dirán. Creo que estoy escribiendo inconscientemente los relatos, bueno, así como van las cosas me sirve para lo que tengo que hacer, quiero decir: que me parece que Ranma está madurando más rápido que ella. En algunas ocasiones noto que he puesto a Akane un poco más arisca, tal vez ella aún tema darse por entero o tenga unas cuantas dudas al respecto. Como sea, es mi deseo que les haya gustado. (no me hagan caso, estoy loca O.o) Mouri-san PD: APRIETA EL ALMA LISTO!!!!!!!, ECHENLE UN VISTAZO, recuerden que está en la sección R. 

**_kaorisama:_**** HOLA!!!, me emocionó tu comentario; la idea primordial de escribir es esa: hacer sentir y que el lector considere que esta dentro del relato. No es algo sencillo y para serte sincera en la mayoría de ocasiones no quedo satisfecha con lo que hago, así que cada vez intento hacerlo mejor. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis historias y el que te gusten me hace tremendamente feliz. Espero irte aclarando las situaciones con cada capítulo. PD: no va a ser entrenador, jajajaja **

**_emaltea:_**** ¡¡Que dicha que te gustó esta forma de redacción!!, ya tenía mis dudas pero me arriesgué jaja...Es que hace mucho que lo quería intentar. Otros relatos más adelante seguirán ese patrón y cruzo dedos para que queden bien. OK, dentro de muy poquito sabrás a qué se dedicará Ranma en su 'recién' ganado trabajo.**

**_Bulma-chan Briefs_****:¡¡Que linda eres!!, me sacas una sonrisa enorme....Me emociona saber que te gustó la forma en la que Ranma 'dialoga' con Akane. Lo creí correcto ya que él sí estaba molesto con ella pero a la vez quería jugar al indignado. Creo que me he enamorado de Ranma, jajaja....¡¿y tú?! **

**_Macyna:_**** UOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA MACYNA!!!!!!!!!....... que ya atinaste. Andas demasiado cerca, ¡pero que detalle! Je,, je si yo te lo comenté y por eso ya te envié los capis que siguen. Mil gracias por contestar a esa pregunta y sólo espero que te haya gustado lo que te mandé. Puedes comentármelo si gustas........ jijiji **

**_Kiro _****: Kiro guapo!!!!!!! Que lindo recibir un mensajito tuyo y más saber que te agradó el 'monólogo'. Mi niño, mira, creo que la otra parte no la haré porque aún no toca; más adelante Akane tendrá su monólogo pero lo más seguro que relacionado con otra cosa. Mil gracias por tu apoyo chiquito!!!!!**

**_Megumi07_****: ¡¡Hey Megumi!!.....¡¿eres tica también?!...pues que gustazo!!!!!!, por lo general casi no conozco a ticos que les dé por esto del fanfiction, yo llevo años en esto, sip, es mi desahogo por decirlo así. Espero sigas dándome tus opiniones, tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste, ya sabes: los clientes mandan, je,je, y de nuevo, un placer recibir tu mensaje!!. **

**_Ayame:_**** Mi niña!!!!...UNO: ya está listo el cap de Aprieta el Alma. DOS: UFF, que dicha que se entendió el relato anterior!!!!, divagué mucho en ello pero creo que la ocasión ameritaba algo distinto y como leíste, creo que Ranma va madurando ...¡¡¡Que lindo!!!...se está haciendo hombrecito jajajaja. Besos linda!! Y ahí me cuentas qué te parecieron los capis. **

**_lord shakka mini me_****: Ranma indignado!!!! SIIIIIII, como dijiste: LE QUEDA. JAJA mi niña, NO es administrador, No es ingeniero...Y SI está estudiando Educación Física, de hecho el trabajo es el 'trabajo comunal o social'...¡¿recuerdas?!...**

**Será algo muy distinto, ya vas a ver.**

**_Teresa:_**** no te imaginas lo bien que me hace leerte!!!!. Sé que en cualquier momento en el que me propase me lo dirás. Te agradezco infinitamente por cada comentario que me das, los aprecio demasiado. Y si es mi meta que Susurros no canse, créeme que me ha costado mucho, por eso a veces tardo tanto en publicar. Sólo espero que el anterior relato (Y el que sigue) te gusten. **

**_Shakka:_**** Como siempre te pico, eh!!!!!, pues queridísima me parece que siempre será sí.... jajaja.....soy malita. Besos chiquilla y espero que tus calificaciones ya estén PURA VIDA!!!!!!. Besos.**


	25. RELATO XXV

**Susurros en mi corazón **

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XXV **

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

La cena –_como de costumbre-_ se iba estropeando.

Cerca, nuestros padres reanudaron sus intentos por planificar la boda que se haría en el _'magnífico Salón de los Tendou'_ –según mi entusiasmado padre..

_-OH señor Tendou_- había dicho mi tío- _lo ha expresado mal. Será, de ahora en adelante: 'el magnífico Salón de los Saotome-Tendou_

Lanzaron carcajadas aguardentosas y me pregunté cansada ¿cómo hacen para aguantarse?. Estrellaban entre sus manos lo que podría denominarse: la fuente de su alegría, es decir, el nada más ni nada menos que el glorioso sake........ y elevamos un Amén por eso.

Los ojos se me ponen en blanco...... ¡Cuán detestables son los hombres!.

Miro hacia mi 'afectuoso' y 'considerado' baka. Es un ejemplo soberbio de lo anterior.... tiene una manera única de atragantarse con el arroz. Sí, la estampa perfecta del príncipe ideal.

Resoplo y retuerzo la vista. ¡¡¿Nabiki tiene una pinta de querer sacarme dinero o es idea mía?!!. Kasumi sonríe como si nada ocurriera en aquel espacio dedicado exclusivamente a la reunión familiar.

_-Olvida algo señor Saotome_ –oí de repente la vocecilla gruesa de mi padre, calmando de paso las risotadas de su camarada- _Tiene al dueño de esta casa ante usted y debería reconsiderar el orden de los apellidos. _

_-Por supuesto que está RE-considerado Tendou, ¡faltaba más!, aquí el que llevará las riendas será mi hijo. _–Ranma escupió generosamente lo que llevaba masticando- _Creo que es lo merecido, después de todo ha sido él quien salva siempre a su hija._

_-HEYYYY ....-_intenté protestar....¡no es que yo levante la mano para que me secuestren o me tengan dentro de la lista de 'las más fáciles de capturar'.

En una posición de samurai ofendido, mi padre profería: _-¡¡Así quiere pagarme por la hospitalidad recibida, Saotome!!....¡que bajo ha caído!._

El otro, por supuesto que indignado en la misma magnitud, optó por contrarrestar la pose aguerrida ante _él –Olvida, señor Tendou, que Ranma es el hombre...._

_-Mitad...._ –aportó Nabiki con su típico desinterés _-..Mitad hombre_ –y guiñó traviesa.

No comprendo lo que sucede. Ahora es Ranma quien desea cobrar por el insulto.

Estoy ya algo inquieta. Sonrío a medias aportando de vez en cuando palabras que sinceramente no sé a cuál bando son dirigidas.

Disimuladamente me aparto de la mesa.

Mi padre comienza a llorar. Tío Genma intenta hacerlo entrar en razón, pero aquí entre nos, no sé cuál de los dos sujetos pueda estar más cuerdo.

_-Le cederé el honor de ponerle el nombre a nuestros nietos_- fueron las explícitas palabras del hombrecillo de gafas, a modo de canje, pensando quizás en sus adentros que la oferta era generosa y que no existía forma de repudiarla.

Ranma detuvo su discusión con Nabiki, tensándose por entero.

Un intenso escalofrío partió detrás de mi nuca para bajar como rayo hasta la base de la espina dorsal. Nos impactó el comentario que mi padre parecía 'RE-considerar' muy bien porque ya había dejado de ahogarse en sus lágrimas.

¡Esto es horroroso!......

_-¡¿Y podré escoger el nombre que quiera Saotome?!_

_-Totalmente Tendou, es su derecho..._

_-Deberé pensar en el hermoso nombre que llevará mi primer nieto.... y luego el segundo..._

_-Un tercero también....¡¡y un cuarto!! si quiere._

_-OHHHH ¡¡¡Que dichosos somos Saotome!!!_

_-Sí, tenemos la bendición de Kami-sama y él nos dará una pandilla de fortachones y bonitos muchachos. _

Entre las lágrimas, los abrazos de nuestros padres y las mensajes de bienaventuranza y felicitación, una voz estalló de improviso, rompiendo el júbilo de los hombres mayores:

_-SUFICIENTE_ - fue la orden seca y estridente de Ranma, quien se encontraba rígido como estatua.

Los irises los tenía fijos en ellos, amenazando con convertir la noche en un cataclismo nacional. Bueno, es lo que leo en las caras deformadas de los antes entusiasmados hombres. ¡HE, lo que hace el miedo!.

Abrazados, prestaron completa atención a lo que mi airado prometido les advertiría:

_-Me caso con Akane cuando 'ella quiera'. Aún no se gradúa y si se le antojara ser mi esposa después de la Universidad entonces así será; no antes, no después, tampoco cuando a ustedes se les ocurra. _

Juro por mi vida que no sé cómo estoy tragándome esto. Es tan espeso que va resbalando por la garganta despacio, y tan dulce que recubre lo que acaricia en su recorrido. Empiezan mis manos a temblar cuando él se levanta y camina hacia el corredor. No pasará frente a mí, pero puedo tiritar y ahogarme en nervios como si el baka , de pronto, decidiera toparme.

Antes de que desaparezca de mi campo visual, lo observo voltear y de nuevo tomar impulso para hablar:

_-Además_ –siseó_- los niños o niñas que Akane y yo engendremos, llevarán los nombres que NOSOTROS les escojamos.¡¿Queda claro?!..._

La pregunta acabó por saldarse con un asentimiento rápido que no logré descifrar, por parte de los implicados.

El corazón me quiere explotar. Una parte de la oración me rebota desde el vientre: _los niños o niñas que Akane y yo engendremos....... _

¡¡Cielos!!.......¡¡Que condenadamente bien suena!!.

A Nabiki también le deleitó la frase de Ranma, para sus oscuros propósitos, claro está..... puesto que -_entre su facultad y la mía-_ halló una generosa clientela. Kasumi, deseó hacer una celebración tradicional: _para ella, té y pastelillos dulces calzaban magníficamente con la ocasión. _

A ésta Akane que está aquí, tiesa y con el pecho comprimido, no le queda más que mostrar un estúpido aspecto orgulloso, mientras trata de pasar por alto los saltos, brindis y vítores de aquellos dos viejos y desquiciados individuos.

Vuelvo irremediablemente a evocar lo pasado. **_"¡¿Queda claro?!",_** había preguntado un Ranma frenético .... –_Sí, queda claro_ –murmuré.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••• **

**MOURI-NOTAS: ****Como siempre, éstos dos viejitos tienen que meter cuchara donde no deben. ¡Que majaderos!. Creo que los padres suelen hacerlo por el bien de sus hijos, ¡pero que detestable es!. Yo que Akane, me voy de espaldas al escuchar semejante confesión.... En fin, que Akane lo disfrute **


	26. RELATO XXVI

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**_Relato XXVI _**

**••••••••••••••••••**

Perdona si te asusté. Estoy lo suficientemente eufórico para henchirme de atrevimiento y considerar que raptarte es una solución viable.

Disculpa el atraso que esto significa. Sé cuán importantes son tus clases y que de una forma abrupta enturbio los primeros minutos lectivos.

Por una brevedad que no sabrás medir, te tendré lejos de aquel asiento que entre semana te recibe.

No es por molestarte, la idea de mortificar tu día ni siquiera la considero....es sólo que.....necesitaba....

Buenooooo .......

Cuando salí temprano de casa, Kasumi fue la única que...

**-¡¡Cielos!!, parezco estúpido **–mascullé entre dientes y supe que la frasecita llegó hasta tu percepción. El asombro e incomprensión enmarcándote son elocuentes.

También descubres que entre mis manos crispadas, rígidamente aferro una carpeta de considerado grosor.

Lancé la respuesta de golpe, evadiendo de paso las extrañas conjeturas que sé te atreviste a armar:

**-Me enviaron por esto-** te lo mostré- **Son datos que hacían falta, referentes a mis compañeros y a mí.....JE,je , ya debes saberlo, de los siete soy el más rápido, así que...¡aquí estoy!.**

y....por supuesto que nunca sabré cómo interpretar lo malicioso de tus facciones, simplemente se trata de una tarea difícil de lograr.

Bien, creo que estoy atrasándote más de la cuenta....¿verdad?.....Yo, lo siento, ni siquiera debí tomarme la libertad de apartarte de esos deberes tan prescindibles para ti.

Como sea.....Es mi primer día de trabajo y desde que desperté me percibo como si fuera otro. Mi cuerpo, en un grado que no sé encasillar, se trae un alboroto tremendo. Ni aún en las horas en las que estuve ocupado me pude librar de los nervios............. y todo esto , ¡ah, no sé cómo expresarlo!, ......

**-¡Demonios Akane!, me siento como el hombre más eufórico de Nerima y tú ni siquiera te levantaste para despedirme, y menos para desearme suerte o lo que fuera.....¡¡No sabes cuánto estoy necesitando que me digas algo!!**

Tal si me estuviera atragantando con agua, así es como defino la emoción abrupta que se me estancó....Un momentito, ¡¿yo dije ESO?!....¡¡Por Kami-sama!!, ni que fuera un esposo trastornado quien urgido debe salir de su hogar siendo acompañado por los amorosos arrumacos de su mujer, ya sea porque lo amerita o porque lo concibe un auténtico talismán de buena ventura.

Me dirás que soy torpe e insensible, ya lo veo venir, ¡ya lo veo venir!..... Sacarás el mazo de quién sabe dónde y me enviarás a volar...¡¡QUE DOLOR!!.

Estúpido, estúpido.... ¿desde cuándo es que tengo la manía de necesitar a muerte lo que me dedicas?. Mira lo loco que estoy, ¡y eso ha sido por toda la mañana!...

Sí, es cierto, cuando te dije que soy el más rápido de los siete chicos no era en vano, adivinaste el doble propósito, bastante observador me considero para notar que no te tragaste ni la esquina de la primera letra.

Yo....... la verdad.....no sé qué decirte. Vine aquí a hacer una diligencia pero no hay careta más vergonzosa que esa.....

**-Quería verte........ A-chan**

AL FIN!!!!!, lo mencioné. Luzco y me comparo con esos tipitos cursis y atontados por aquello que llaman enamoramiento.....¡¡Maldición!!, así es, ¡¡¿¿¿Y QUÉ???!!.

Definitivamente levantarse temprano arruina el temperamento......... y algo me dice que el mismo asuntito se repetirá durante cinco semanas o más....

YO me pregunto: esa niña insolente, violenta, desquiciada y marimacha, ¿DESDE HACE CUÁNTO ME FALTA?...Paso unas cuantas horas sin verla y ¡ZAZ!, me transformo en demente...... ¡¡pero si apenas anoche la dejé tranquilita y bien dormida en su cama!!.

He!, una cancioncita imaginaria adorna mis tímpanos. Una única estrofa se repite : estás perdido, estás perdido, estás perdido....

¡¿Cómo no estarlo?!, hace cinco años que fui sacrificado....y bien que ya a los veintiuno la abnegación me sabe a manjar de dioses.

¡¿Cómo no perderme A-chan?!, dime, ¡¿cómo evitar no ser atraído por ese sin fin de detalles indescifrables que me lanzas?!. Es como si ahora optaras por reprenderme puesto que te he traído a la fuerza aquí, a la azotea, cuando conoces que eso es pérdida de tiempo y saliva.

Disculpa, de veras que no quise....... no quiero ser tan majadero, pero, es que me urge........UFF, yo quiero....yo quiero ....

**-¡¡¡¡Que me dejes de mirar así, BOBA, y me abraces de una buena vez!!!!!**

Así está mucho mejor, es a lo que vine después de todo. Sí señor, llegué aquí a buscar lo mío y ya que lo encontré es obligatorio aprovecharlo.

**-No imaginas la falta que esto me hizo en la mañana.**

Que lindos son tus ojos y tu mirar, se iluminan mágicamente en cada oportunidad que tengo para hablarte bajito.

Perdona la franqueza y la violencia que utilicé, es factible en este caso decir que mi interior me obligó a reaccionar de esa forma, y sin embargo, ya puedo alegar que tengo paz por el simple hecho de tenerte cerca, entre mis brazos.

**-¡¿Puedes creer A-chan, que trabajar me está gustando?**

.....y eso, por igual necesitaba comentártelo.

**••••••••••••••••••**

**MOURI-NOTAS: ****Mis amadísimos lectores, ¡¿cómo están?!, ¿¡pasando de maravilla estas fechas festivas!?, pues ojalá que sí. Yo, estoy libre de proyectos ya que me encuentro en vacaciones y les comento que gracias a Dios me fue estupendo en la U, así que es un año más aprobado. Estoy feliz porque sé que podré adelantar mucho en mi escritura e ir preparando unas cuantas sorpresitas más.**

**Espero en Dios que me siga dando las ganas y la oportunidad para continuar mostrándoles mis locuras, que bien debo advertirles van en aumento!!!. Si de ahora en adelante me tardo más de la cuenta en actualizar , por favor, no se preocupen que si lo hago no es por gusto. Se los comento porque estoy a dos años y medio de terminar mi carrera y ahora más que nunca le voy a entrar más duro a las asignaturas, lo que me hace pensar que casi por los primeros cuatro meses del año no podré avanzar mucho con las historias; aún así, espero que sigan en contacto conmigo puesto que me agrada saber de todos **

**Hablemos de otra cosa: y díganme, ¿qué les pareció el relato?. Si supieran las cositas que les voy a poner a la encantadora parejita jujujujuju.... Creo adorable el hecho de que Ranma busque desesperadamente a Akane; pasarán mil vidas que yo siempre diré que éstos dos están hechos para permanecer juntos...AWWWWWWWNNNN que Wooonitooo.**

**En cuanto al one-shot _(Para mí...Tu)_ que hace tiempito publiqué, quiero agradecer a Dalauci, Yara-chan, Sakka, Uzziel, 'anonimous', Argus y a Lord Shakka por dejarme sus comentarios. Sé que fue algo distinto a lo que llevo escrito pero en realidad necesitaba realizarlo. Debo confesarles que por lo general (antes de escribir fics románticos) siempre me caracterizaba por hacer historias melancólicas y bastante dramáticas, el romance no es que lo deseche pero no es parte de mi prioridad, algo irónico puesto que llevo años elaborando tramas melosas; por eso es que realizar este fic fue como volver a mis raíces, como una necesidad de recordar de dónde provengo. También es el punto de partida para otros proyectos de fics más serios que realizaré, entre ellos unos cuantos Dark.....el terror sí es algo que no se me da y que si intentara sé que será un rotundo fracaso. El humor, pues, ya veré, porque no tengo gracia natural para ello, si lo intento será con bastante ironía y con tintes negros....En fin, que ya me cayo... -.-u **

**Besos mis queridísimos, y hasta **

_PD: de ahora en adelante me voy a dar la libertad de recomendar fics, de cualquier anime, más ahora que ya tengo tempito para darme unas leiditas.....Empecemos por uno de Rurouni Kenshin, publicado en llamado '**Ruta Musical', Kary** es su autora y debo decirles que ésta chica es una escritora fenomenal pero que esta vez se lleva todos los premios; es un UA (universo alterno) en el que cuenta cómo Kaoru y Misao quieren ser cantantes, y bueno que es un lío de los once mil porque deben hacer sus pruebas y les pasa miles de chascos. Fic súper entretenido en donde mi divino pelirrojo sale más precioso que nunca .... coff,coff...disculpen, es esto de la emoción y tooo....jejeje. __Espero lo disfruten , no se arrepentirán._

**AHHH, si.....FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. **

**Y me voy a los reviews:**

**Kaoruluz:**** Me alegra saber que te gustó, pues me tardé con la actualización por varios motivos pero aquí ya tienes dos relatos más que leer, ji,ji. Gracias por el ánimo que me das y espero que te siga gustando la historia. **

**KAORISAMA****: Te cuento que en lo personal _(y más teniendo en cuenta lo problemáticos que son éstos niños)_ me ha costado mucho llegar al punto de que alguno de los dos admita ante todos la relación, ¡pero en fin!, el relato se dio así y fue Ranma el que puso los puntos claros. Claro que teniendo en cuenta como es y las reacciones que siempre tiene en los momentos más inesperados es lo que me sirvió para basarme en su respuesta. En cuanto a Aprieta el Alma, siempre me tardaré un poquito más en subir capítulos ya que son más largos y complejos, pero ya voy adelantando para la próxima entrega. Gracias por tu comentario, ojalá lo por venir sea de tu agrado. **

**justary-san: ****Queridísima, espero hayas pasado fenomenal la Noche Buena y el Fin de Año. Recibí tu tarjetita y debo decirte que me encantó, ¡¡un detallazo de tu parte!!. Claro, que me enteré de ello porque extrañamente desde mi casa no puedo accesar al correo de Hotmail y me tuve que ver obligada a ir a un cyber, en las carreritas que me andaba. Gracias por los ánimos que me das y deseo de todo corazón que tus metas en este año se cumplan fielmente. Besos linda!!!!**

**Teresa:**** Déjame decirte que es definitivamente gracioso ese contraste natural en Ranma. La dualidad de él (dulzura-aspereza) ha sido siempre motivo de mi interés, de ahí el que yo juegue con sus estados de ánimo y con lo que él quiere expresar. Sinceramente sí creo posible en un Ranma cariñoso y suave –como dijiste- y que luego su facultad de entregar cariño se vuelque en imposiciones, creo que es una característica muy suya, una que por supuesto me encanta, sino, jamás escribiría de él. Tere, gracias por acompañarme en el año pasado con tus muestras de apoyo y dándome a conocer tus puntos de vista con comentarios que me ponen a reflexionar. Espero que en este nuevo años mis proyectos te sigan gustando. **

**Bulma-chan:**** Guapísima!!! FELIZ AÑOO!!, pero eso sí, tranquilízate que la idea es que te agrade el relato, no que éste te mate...ji,ji..te haré caso, la próxima vez daré una advertencia general...jajajaja. Besos querida y que lo pases de maravilla!!. **

**Daulaci: Primero que nada MIL GRACIAS por tomarte el tiempo de poner un comentario en cada cap que leíste, ¡¡una sorpresa gratísima para mí!!, sin lugar a dudas. Me emociona saber que la casualidad te llevó a leer mi fic, pues debo decir ¡¡en hora buena!! Jajaja. ¡¡¿¿Qué llevo poesía en el alma??!!!, nooo mi queridísima, aún para eso quedo cortita, hago lo que puedo, en serio, a veces me parece que escribo muy soso, por eso trato de mejorar lo pasado para que no siempre sea todo tan monótono. En cuanto al sudor, debo admitir que definitivamente quise ser Akane en ese preciso momento, son las oportunidades en las que me digo: ¡¡Bendita sea la suerte de ella!!, más teniendo al tipo en su casa. Que bonito, ¿no te parece?, el hecho de que ella pueda verlo a cualquier hora o la simpleza de saber sus hábitos; me parece que como prometida tiene una ventaja asombrosa: ya sabe lo que se lleva, jajaja. Bueno Dalauci, creo que he sido muy cruel porque tardé mucho en actualizar y definitivamente no sé si te van a gustar los relatos más recientes, así que me queda cruzar dedos..jeje. Un placer enorme el conocer tus puntos de vista y el ser partícipe de comentarios tan inspiradores, mil gracias de nuevo. **

**Argus:**** Ahhh pequeñito, que lindo eres!!!, me sacaste una sonrisota con tus reviews. Aún te falta un relato por leer y el próximo es de Akane, sólo espero que te guste la chiquilla y como la he transformado, bueno, es una pizca de cambio pero puede que la sientas, puede que no; quedo atenta a tus opiniones. Besos peque y FELIZ AÑO!!!!**

**Megumi07: Feliz año Meg!!!!!, pues créeme que ya qued´´e con muchas ganas de leer tus fics. Espero te haya ido bien en la U y que en éstos días al menos puedas descansar. Un gusto enorme el recibir tu review!!!! **


	27. RELATO XXVII

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**_Relato XXVII _**

**••••••••••••••••••**

Disfrutando del silencio, intervengo mis pensamientos.

Gratificante oportunidad que me otorga la escalonada noche.

Refugiada por la pared a modo de respaldar, fácilmente cuento los segundos, porque es el frío soporte el que me mantiene despierta, así mismo los números que saltan de mi mente a la oscuridad.

Una danza cómica me muestran y son sus volteretas tan ridículas que me hacen sonreír impaciente. Un minuto persigue al otro, y yo sólo continúo contándolos.

Disfrutando de este plácido silencio, me es fácil recrearme con las imágenes y sonidos archivados.

Desdoblo como un envoltorio aquellas frases atropelladas que en la azotea me dedicaste. Podré argumentar que tardé un rato en comprenderlas, pero después los gestos disparatados que ofrecías encendieron mi discernimiento.... Conduciéndome a buscar tu abrazo.

Y es frustrante admitir que de todas las palabras que anhelé entregarte ni una sola quisiera hacer su aparición, porque me atraganté con tu presencia y a poco me fui ahogando en ella. Deseé clavarte mi determinación sobre el azul que te gobierna, decirte sin cesar, una vez tras otra, que tus ganas por esforzarte y crecer me hacen sentir orgullosa... que de todas las ocasiones que te he visto luchar, ésta parece ser la que más te complace......Quizás, porque la ocasión es tuya por completo, porque el contrincante que deberás vencer día a día serás tú mismo.

Eso es constancia, determinación, ganas de ofrecer lo mejor mientras se aprende...... Te reirías descaradamente si te lo comento, pero es de sorprenderse a cantidades obscenas porque esos atributos los reconocí claramente en ti, trazados a pincel duro, de pies a cabeza.

Después de volver a lo cotidiano, tardé otro tanto en procesar lo ocurrido y es hasta ahora que, en el silencio de mi habitación, consigo descifrar lo que en el día me fue omitido.

Buscaste en aquella terraza un atisbo de aprobación, uno que necesitabas y que según tú yo te podría dar. ¿Sabes lo nerviosa que me pone ese ínfimo detalle?, si el darle vueltas ya me tiene alterada porque son las conclusiones tan precisas que me aceleran.

No son más los consejos de Ukyo los que pides, ya no te son prescindibles sus palabras de ánimo ni la atención que ella con gusto te brindaba......Ahora soy yo a la que buscas, soy yo a quien deseas escuchar...... y eso lo agradezco.

Hace bastante que cambiaste sus atenciones por las mías, y digo halagada que sé cuánto haces y deshaces para captar mi interés. ¡Cielos!, nunca lo imaginé y en el momento en el que sucedió el revés fue tan sutil que no me percaté de ello, sino hasta en éstos instantes en que me encuentro sola, en silencio, esperando que llegues del trabajo.

Creo que se trató de un gesto completamente atiborrado de consideración, pues siendo yo tan impulsiva no me parece que hayas pasado por alto lo incómoda que _'tu mejor amiga' _me hacía sentir....Es decir, no como persona, porque ella es una chica estupenda y es buena conmigo a su manera, si no su cercanía y sus mil intentos por conquistarte.

Estoy divagando, lo sé, es que aún soy tan insegura que me es irreal cuántas cosas hemos tenido que pasar y cuántas otras nos han unido éstos años. Puedes decir a mil voces que te casarás conmigo, que todavía me quedan grietas por cerrar ..........pero eres considerado aunque lo niegues a muerte, ¡que mas pruebas, si vasta mirar lo que haces constantemente por todos y por mí!.

Debo trabajar en mí misma, porque te quiero entregar lo mejor, porque es tiempo de que mis respuestas se equiparen a las tuyas.

Una dulce sensación recubre mi pecho, lanzando destellos musicales a los símbolos danzarines que me indican que pronto estarás en casa.

Me prometiste en aquel alto lugar, lejos del bullicio estudiantil, que esta noche tendríamos una larga plática....... y aunque no la tuviéramos, sé que disfrutaría por el simple hecho de ser tú mi compañía.

Tal vez me contarás sobre tu día y de cuánto tuviste que hacer o me reafirmarás que te sientes feliz y útil; lo que sea, lo recibiré encantada y a la vez compartiré mis vivencias, a lo mejor, entre frases sueltas logre expresar lo dichosa que me haces.

Respiro hondo y contengo el aire....Es el silencio un elixir que despeja los sentidos.....

Oigo cómo el portón principal es abierto.....Sé que eres tú....

Dejo que mis pulmones continúen con su trabajo prescrito, mientras me conduzco a toda prisa hacia el vestíbulo... Bajo las escaleras a lo que dan mis piernas y es que llegando justo al pie del primer peldaño, volteas despacio y me sonríes discretamente.

**-Bienvenido a casa-** fue mi breve saludo

Disfrutando del silencio que recién ganamos, absorbo con deleite la forma asombrosa en la que tu cuerpo se sorprende, regalándome de paso una expresión repleta de ternura y de profundo agradecimiento. Casi podría jurar que tus ojos me gritan **'_¡sí, llegué a casa, a mi casa!...'........_**y en ese momento se comprimió mi corazón.

Prácticamente volé a tu encuentro. Extraordinaria la agilidad con la que me recibes, haciendo que el abrazo parezca inacabable. Se funden nuestros cuerpos y ya poco nos importa.

Elevo el rostro a como puedo y de nuevo te susurro:

**-Bienvenido a casa....** –sonríes con un brillo envidiable.

........y es que si bien no alcancé despedirte en la mañana, al menos intenté recibirte con todas las de la ley esta noche.

Disfrutando de éste breve silencio, engendrado por los dos, es que aprovecho para perderme en ese azul cristalino que me nubla, que me adormece. Tal vez, más adelante tenga chance para decirte cuánto me importas.........A lo mejor, en uno de tus descuidos, es el silencio quien te entregará mi mensaje expresamente desde el corazón.

**••••••••••••••••••**

**MOURI-NOTAS:** EHHHHH, me puse romanticona....jajaja, ya hacía falta ¿no creen?. En lo personal me gustó esta clase de introspección en Akane puesto que voy enterándome de cuánto carece ella y cómo es que valora lo que Ranma le da......¡¿a que no es un galán?!.... y teniendo un tipazo así definitivamente exige trabajo, ¡y del bueno!..jeje...

Es hora de ponerme seria porque a partir de YA es que comienza todo lo nuevo en la vida de esos dos babosos....de cariño, claro; y la idea es plantearme todo lo por venir objetivamente y con inteligencia, porque es fundamental que a ustedes les guste cada relato, pero ante todo lo que siempre anhelo es entregarles lo mejor.

Amigos, son ustedes la clave primordial de todo esto, ya que son sus comentarios y los ánimos que me dan lo que hacen que quiera escribir cada vez con más ganas.

Mil besos y gracias por su apoyo!!!!

Mouri-san


	28. RELATO XXVIII

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XXVIII **

**••••••••••••••••••**

Discierno la pregunta al tanto que rebusco la respuesta 'adecuada', aunque, de ser honesto, ignoro cómo no ser tan franco.

He concluido después de seis apocalípticos años de educación, que todos los profesores se quedan cortos el primer día de instrucción. Seis años me condujeron a comprender que ellos –_para matar tiempo_- inducen a los alumnos a contestar una serie de preguntas insulsas, cansinas, absurdas.

A alguien que se le paga para capacitar a otros en X materia¿qué diablos le va a interesar las expectativas que tengamos!... y en cuanto a los nombres¿acaso los gafetes son invisibles, no lo dicen ya por sí mismos?.

 Al cuerno, esto es estúpido. Tener que dar a conocer mis únicas y repetitivas observaciones a todos los tipitos éstos... ES CANSADO...ILÓGICO.

En mi caso, soy ignorante en todo lo referente a Rehabilitación, ni una 'J' sé sobre el asunto; así que... QUÉ DIANTRES QUIEREN QUE DIGA?... Me rehúso a ser como el resto, que al final no saben que alegar y terminan por repetir la frase que el anterior expresó... y consecutivamente se sigue la irritante cadena.

Permanezco de pie ante cincuenta personas...cincuenta personas aburridas, incapaces de cortar ÉSTA basura, agotadas de no enfrentarse a la acción.

 Rayos, yo estoy molesto, harto de no hacer nada.

Quienes son mis compañeros desde hace tres días, vienen de Facultades distintas y creo que todos esperábamos entrar de lleno en nuestro campo específico. La mayoría son de medicina, un tanto más de enfermería, y los restantes, somos los siete de Educación Física.

Ésta gente privada de emociones intensas me observan filosamente, quizás debido a que llevo de pie por mucho rato, permaneciendo indiferente ante todos y ante el autor de la lacónica pregunta.

Como si tuviera el tiempo a mi favor, volteo despacio, captando dentro del ángulo de visión las máquinas que supuestamente nos enseñarán a usar.

Fastidiado, cruzo los brazos y pienso:

**-Que esto valga la pena.**

**-Disculpe Saotome¿qué ha dicho?**.

Giro la cabeza hacia el instructor, extrañado porque no comprendo la situación. Hago una mueca de 'yo no sé que hice', me rasco la cabeza.

**¿Qué!** –pregunto.

El sujeto airado parece ir resignándose, aunque por otro lado me da la impresión de que tiembla encolerizado, no por nada una persona se pone tan colorada, digo yo...Un poquito más y perfectamente podría arrancarse el poco cabello que le queda.

**-Dijo algo SAOTOME¿qué fue exactamente?**

Los dientes casi le rechinaron. Ja, como que el 'tutor' trata de aguantarse las ganas de gritar.

Desvío la vista hacia el cielo raso, pensando exactamente qué fue lo que dije cuando vol... AJA! YA SÉ...

Chasqueo los dedos e inicio mi explicación.

**-En realidad sólo fue un pensamiento, pero según entiendo lo dije en voz alta. Nada irrelevante, despreocúpese**

**-De acuerdo Saotome**- bufó como si mi apellido se le hubiera atravesado- **¿podría compartirnos sus 'fabulosos pensamientos'?.**

**-No creo que le incumban** –miré cómo sus ojos amenazaban saltar de las órbitas –**de acuerdo, si insiste** –reí para mis adentros antes de continuar. Esto se pone divertido –**Yo sólo espero que esto valga la pena** –y alcé los hombros en actitud despreocupada.

Él parpadeó, luego articuló a mandíbula apretada **¡Explíquese!.**

OK¿quiere que me explique!...Fabuloso.

**-Es usted un tipo aburrido y muy lento¿lo sabía?. Déjese de tanta palabrería y empiece a enseñarnos cómo se usan esas maquinitas** –y las señalé.

Komatsubara –_según versa su gafete_- tiró al suelo en puro berrinche la carpeta que traía, y sin dar explicaciones, salió del salón.

No interpreto lo ocurrido y las cincuenta personas siguen clavándome sus incisivas miradas.

**¡Pobre-**suelto de repente- **como que al señor la verdad le choca...  Que falta de humildad!** – y no dudo en aseverar lo último.

Un PLOFF general hizo eco en el lugar...

Me pegunto... Si Akane estuviera aquí¿me estrangularía!.

Sí, sí, como sea.

**••••••••••••••••••**

**_MOURI-NOTAS: _**** No les parece tedioso el inicio de clases, mucho más cuando se es de primer ingreso: Y que digan el nombre, y de dónde vienen, y qué esperan del curso. ME ENERVAAAAAA, sencillamente. **

**A Ranma lo puse en la misma situación (que cruel UU) porque él apenas lo están capacitando para el trabajito que tiene que hacer y sip, como leyeron, está relacionado con la rehabilitación pero no les voy a dar más datos, jejejeje. Pronto sabrán más en detalle con respecto a esto. Ahh Ranmita, siempre tan directo ¿verdad, jejejeje ****este hombrecillo a cualquiera pone en vergüenza**

**Bueno, se cuidan.**

**Mouri-san **


	29. RELATO XIX

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XIX **

**••••••••••••••••••**

Sé que hacia ésta dirección se dirigen unas cuantas miradas y que formo parte de la atracción nocturna.

Una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas altas, enmarca las siluetas que nos esmeramos por lucir. En una postura desembarazada y provocativamente jovial, nos disponemos a disfrutar de ésta velada que dicta el final del semestre.

Un brindis por ello!.

Desprovistas de todo peso reímos sin tapujos, sabiéndonos aún más estudiadas, sintiendo cómo el líquido en las copas se agita, producto del eufórico choque.

Luces soñolientas de colorido espectro, imitan el ritmo de la marcada música electrónica. El olor a locura se agita y se pega celoso en cada cuerpo.

Consecuencia es que de vez en cuando nos dejemos llevar por las modulaciones pulsantes, obligándonos a bailotear a medias en nuestros asientos.

Si tanto lo quisiéramos, podríamos lanzarnos a pista, acompañantes han sobrado, así que problemas para hallar pareja serían nulos; pero por el momento es innecesario, aún la conversación no declina.

Cambio de postura, aprovechando el espacio ganado para cruzar la pierna a todas mis anchas. Remuevo el cóctel con la pajilla para luego arrastrarla hacia los labios. Sorbo despacio y muerdo suave el conductor de plástico.

Es inevitable sonreír, no por las bromas entre amigas, sino porque sin preverlo, sin planearlo, de pronto puedo sentirme mujer. Mujer con el poder y la autoridad para someter a quien se tenga por delante... o a quien se distinga en diagonal.

Bien, creo tener la capacidad para soportar durante unos minutos más el peso y la atención que reconozco me es dirigida desde la barra.

Tranquila, no ocurre nada malo, puedo disfrutar gozosa de éste interés ganado, después de todo me merezco ser halagada en una noche tan calurosa y estupenda como la de hoy.

Sí, es mi noche, únicamente mía. Disfrutaré de ella partícula por partícula. Ahondaré dentro de mis deseos y procuraré el llevarlos a cabo.

Cuatro tipos de espléndida presencia se acercan decididos. Sus rostros, dibujando una radiante invitación, ablandan nuestras percepciones y finalizamos por aceptar.

Pareciera que mi cita por el momento será con la música revoltosa y una multitud frenética concentrada en una parte en específico del bar.

Arde mi espalda. La incendiaria fuerza que antes quedara a uno de mis costados es persistente, pues ésta sigue cada movimiento que realice.

Fácil es dejarse llevar por el alboroto sonoro y me topo con una enorme sorpresa: mi rubio acompañante representa con soltura lo que la música dicta.

Los intercambios verbales iniciaron y como de costumbre –_cuando se está en una situación tan ruidosa_- los gritos son los dueños de las frases.

El alto chico se inclina para hablar, mientras yo ladeo la cabeza y aprovecho para descubrir a lo lejos a ese quien _-desde la barra_- se atreviera a quemarme con su sola presencia.

Captándolo a medias corroboro que no permanece solo, que una despampanante chica intenta acapararle, pero él le contesta sin mirarla puesto que sus ojos los ha clavado en los míos.

Otro cambio obligatorio por mi parte y debo dejar de observarlo; son tantas las personas que me es imposible permanecer en un único sitio.

Sigo bailando sin poder siquiera apartar de la cabeza la impresión que recibí de él: Un hombre dolorosamente atrayente, enigmático y hasta en cierto grado, peligroso.

A pesar del calor provocado por el gentío y la iluminación, un frío escalofrío me recubre sin dejar de ser placentero.

Otra oportunidad para saber si aún se encuentra al lado de esa estúpida chica y ...pasmada, caigo en cuenta que de los dos ni rastro queda.

El rubio ante mí –_con una simpatía muy suya_- de nuevo trata de inducirme a la conversación. Intenta pegárseme, pero le pongo un límite evidente que sabe respetar .

Sin problemas visibles por el momento, continúo con la actividad. Después me dije: **_"Tonta, es tu noche¡desinhíbete!";_** y ya más tranquila, dí mayor libertad a los movimientos.

Una vuelta por aquí, otra por all� y de pronto pierdo la noción del espacio.

Mucha gente se suma alrededor mío, pero no alcanza a estrujarme.

¡Kami-sama!... que calor hace! Y es esa sensación hirviente la que me envuelve, la que me protege...

...Alzo el rostro rápidamente. Descubro que mi compañero ya no es rubio y que su piel acaramelada enmarca un par de iridiscencias sagaces, divertidas, tan intensas como las luces que caen encima de todos.

Los ritmos candentes van en secuencia, siendo las melodías penetrantes e inacabables.

Ahora poseo una pareja de baile mucho más apta, en la que puedo confiar plenamente; es un hombre posesivo que dirige no sólo sus pasos, sino también los míos. Ahora poseo un guía que se concibe irresistible y no se avergüenza en hacérmelo saber. También alego que no le soy indiferente, ya le he notado perderse en mi alborotado peinado, en una sección de mi cuello y en la parte descubierta de mi pecho.

Considero, al hurgar en sus gestos, que está tentado a desabrochar mi blusa sólo un tanto más... y le costará mucho el que yo le deje emprender dicho proyecto.

Sonríe juguetonamente. Sí, ya ha adivinado que convencerme no le será fácil.

Impetuoso, me liga a su torneado torso. La respiración queda atascada exactamente en la mitad. Acerca su perfilado rostro al tiempo que me induce a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando nos detenemos, entiendo que me hallo acorralada, que entre la pared y un dotado juego de brazos rodeándome, no hay mucho por hacer.

Es el segundo en el que su boca _-sin mediar aviso_- hace posesión de la mía. Es el justo instante en el que se activa la necesidad y se da la oportunidad de saciarla.

Se aferra como si yo fuera su salvación, apresa fuertemente mi cintura envolviéndola en un gesto irracional. Dulcemente asfixian sus labios, transformando en locura el recato que se tuvo una vez.

Aquel quien se me metiera en el consciente cuando lo divisé a lo lejos, es quien me llena de apasionantes atenciones al ir succionando despacio cada labio por separado.

Lo intuí turbulento y absolutamente lo es.

Enredo en mis dedos la camiseta desde su ancha espalda. Si él se atreve a estrujarme con su indomable musculatura, bien me atrevo a implantar lo mismo; así que lo tiro aún más hacia mí. Perfectamente podríamos fusionarnos que a nadie le importaría, nadie se enteraría.

La cálida boca que le define desvía su interés, dejando huella en las comisuras de la mía, bajando poco a poco, siguiendo la línea del mentón.

Esto es más que flirteo, más que una declaración de posesiones.

A ojos cerrados, me pega otro escalofrío en la nuca, puesto que se ha atrevido a morder la punta de mi barbilla, muy leve. Muerdo mis labios, evitando que unas cuantas risillas evidencien los nervios que me agobian.

Va soltando de a pocos la presión sobre la cintura y la cadera, para después comprimirme más con su altura entre la pared; sube sin prisa las manos hasta arribarlas a mis mejillas. Empieza a acariciarlas tal si me quisiera despertar del ensueño.

Descubro la mirada para caer en cuenta de que una más profunda me invade. Es traslúcida, tan trasparente que tiende a cambiar fácilmente de color gracias a los espectros luminosos circundantes.

Una adolescente indefensa ante su amor imposible, así me siento, así de afectada y paralizada. Quiero decir algo, darme a conocer. Éste soberbio hombre tiene que saber qué pienso, cuánto me desestabiliza.

Él parece leer mis pensamientos. A propósito se cierra más en mí... A propósito sonríe con encanto.

**¿Conquista de media noche?** – musité con la firmeza que de pronto hallé.

**-No exactamente, pero puede considerarse como algo parecido.**

-**No exactamente** –repetí en un murmullo parte de lo escuchado. Me importó menos el meterme en su percepción, tanto como admito que coquetearle es un deleite **¿Celoso acaso?** –reí traviesa.

**¿Por qué habría de estarlo?**

Traté de interpretar la intensidad gutural que me dedicó. Él, después de captar que yo no discerní del todo su frase, continuó:

**¿Cómo he de estar celoso, si lo mío está asegurado** –el extremo izquierdo de su boca se curvó brillantemente, yo tragué con dificultad –**Más bien creo que la pregunta sería para otra personita –**besó sutilmente la punta de mi nariz.

**-YO¿celosa?**

**-Señorita, no se haga la tonta. Sólo la miré y lo supe: estaba ardida.**

**-Pues YO también ví lo bastante claro para darme cuenta que el ardido ERA OTRO.**

Sus carcajadas con descaro estallaron frente a mi cara. No se tomó la delicadeza de disfrazar su diversión... diversión a costa mía!...

-**Vale, vale **–corté la algarabía- **Tal vez, sí.**

-**Tal vez sí¿qué?** –arqueó una ceja a modo de incredulidad.

**-Tal vez sí...me puse 'algo' celosa.**

Entusiasmado se apropió de mi cuerpo, levantándolo en vilo. Ahora sí estaba a su altura.

**¡Lo sabía!** –susurró victorioso **¡Lo sabía, A-chan**.

**-Sí claro¿y por qué?.**

**-Porque cuando estás celosa** –buscó rozar su perfil con el mío, haciendo que sus labios levemente me tentaran**- ... besas muchísimo mejor.**

Calor, endemoniado calor atravesándome las mejillas, dejándose a entrever en mis pupilas **¡Cretino!** –estallé, para después dirigirlo a la fuerza hacia mi boca.

El bullicio continuó a lo lejos, pasando a ser un segundo plano. Uno, bastante sugerente y caluroso.

**••••••••••••••••••**

**_MOURI-NOTAS: _****Una fiesta con la compañía adecuada ...es lo mejor!. En una fiesta muchas cosas pueden pasar y en éste caso me gustó tratar la forma en la que Akane disfrutaba de ella...Suertuda!...EJEMmmmm, y bueno, un poco de conquista por parte de los dos (Ranma y Akane), le pone más sabor a la relación. **

**Espero les haya sido de su agrado.**

**Besos. **

**Mouri-san **


	30. RELATO XXX

**Susurros en mi corazón Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XXX**

**••••••••••••••••••**

La oreja izquierda hierve en señal de estar llegando al límite.

El auricular me es imposible despegar de ella.

Quince minutos llevo escuchando lo mismo, y por más que quisiera cortar la llamada admito que me viene divirtiendo por la misma cantidad de tiempo.

Horrorizada comprendo que anido por dentro unas ganas maliciosas de carcajearme, de remedar las voces provenientes del otro lado de la línea, o al menos, intentar responder con evasivas al más típico 'estilo adolescente' para refundir en cólera a las personas que me regañan.

Exactamente, 'personas', porque son tres quienes _–reunidas en un mismo sitio-_ hablan, gritan o lo que sea, a la vez...¡y según ellas! tratan de traerme de vuelta hacia la luz, de hacerme entrar en razón...

... Ellas dicen que Saotome no es un buen tipo para mí, porque él está 'comprometido'; que Saotome le falta el respeto a su prometida al 'meterse' conmigo... ¡Y QUE YO ME COMPORTO COMO UNA CUALQUIERA, al permitirle a Saotome semejante cercanía.

Me recuerdan airadas que yo también tengo un compromiso y que seguramente mi novio se pondría muy triste al enterarse de mi proceder.

**-Pero él, mientras no lo sepa, no sufrirá **–defendí mi postura seriamente, provocándoles el colapso nervioso más grande de la historia.

Casi me atraganto con mi muda risa, cuando los segundos congelaron las objeciones de mis amigas.

Una de las tres habló temblorosa : **-Bromeas, cierto Akane?**

El NO decidido de mi contestación de seguro las aniquiló, luego agregué:

**-Además debo aprovechar antes de casarme, es decir chicas, sólo por una vez se es soltera. Ya con marido me comportaré¡se los prometo!.**

Otra sarta de gritos me fue lanzada de improviso. Tres féminas chillonas fabricando oraciones al instante, siendo éstas acaloradas y enrevesadas. Aparté el teléfono no deseando quedar sorda.

Ya pasado el efecto de la 'bomba', regresé a mi antigua posición como oyente.

**-Pero Akane¡cómo puedes pensar así?.**

**-Mmmm...¡no sé!...Tal vez , porque es una situación provechosa.**

¡Que va!... de fijo las imaginé incrustándome en el pecho **_'La letra escarlata'_**, señalándome tal si fuera una endemoniada bruja.

**-¿Dónde queda tu moral, Akane?. Estás pisoteando tu buena reputación.**

**-¡cierto!** –mencionó otra- **Saotome que se te acerca y tu que prácticamente saltas a sus brazos...¡Por Kami-sama, TE DEJASTE ACORRALAR POR ÉL!.**

Definitivamente: **_Sodoma y Gomorra encarnados en mí._**

Era hora de la defensa: **-Un momento¿díganme, que hubieran hecho, eh, porque NO CREO que reaccionaran de forma indiferente..¡USTEDES LOS VIOLARÍAN!** –elevé el apretado puño con unas ganas profundas de encajarlo en alguien, quizás¡en ellas!...ahhh, sería maravilloso.

Más reclamos con tinte de negación por lo anterior. ¡Las conozco, muy mojigatas y al final son las peores!

**-No nos importa lo que hiciste con Saotome después de la fiesta, ni nos interesa saber por qué se fugaron tan misteriosamente, mucho menos enterarnos a dónde se dirigieron...**

Molesta enarqué las cejas. Si no les concierne nada de nada, entonces¿para qué llaman¿para qué sonsacan?.

Continuaron:

**-Lo que nos preocupa es tu estatus¿comprendes?.**

**-NO**

Conciliadora, tal si se tratara de una hermana mayor, otra de las vocecillas se dio a conocer:

**-Akane, queremos decirte que Saotome y tú pueden hacer lo que se les antoje ¡pero fuera de nuestro alcance!.**

**-El exhibirte delante de la gente de la facultad te perjudica, y parece que a Saotome le vale un comino lo que se dice de ti entre nuestros compañeros.**

**-Te queremos Akane y nos duele cuando oímos comentarios sobre ti que no son verdaderos.**

¡Que cansado es esto!.

**-Si ustedes me conocen ¿para qué se preocupan?. Me da igual lo que hablen o no, jamás presto atención a los demás** –seguro que lo dicho fue un golpe duro para las niñas, puesto que enmudecieron.

**-Además...**

**-¡Además nada Akane!** –fui interrumpida con brusquedad- **Ayer hiciste cosas que dieron pie a habladurías. Ayer...**

**-¡Ayer fue ayer!** –elevé la voz- **y créanme, la pasé 'maravillosamente'.**

Lo que sus mentes cochambrosas armaran después de oída esta frase, sinceramente, me resbala.

Alguien llega a casa...y las tres urracas reinician su regaño, dejando clara su indignación.

Entre el barullo a través del aparato y el rechinar de la puerta principal, preferí prestar atención a lo último. Desde aquí tengo una amplia vista del vestíbulo y dentro de un ratito sabré quién llega.

Las otras siguen con su parloteo, haciendo preguntas que a propósito dejo perder en el aire.

Sí, reconozco al que está ingresando a casa. Reconozco a ese quien regresa de su trabajo, vestido enteramente de azul.

¡Que bien se ve con su uniforme deportivo, es un pecado no admitirlo. Una de sus enormes manos me saluda a lo lejos, mientras se va quitando el maletín de los hombros con la otra.

Pasa sigiloso a mi lado, dejando sus dedos una estela calurosa sobre la parte superior de mi espalda. Lo observo alejarse y perderse entre la puerta de la cocina.

**-Lo siento amigas, no puedo seguir hablando **–las corté de tajo- **MI PROMETIDO acaba de llegar ¡y voy a atenderlo!.**

Hablé lo suficientemente claro y alto para que Ranma también escuchara.

Y en efecto... eso sucedió.

Lentamente colgué. Volteé para marchar hacia la cocina, y lo hallé. Él ante el umbral de aquella estancia, manteniendo en pie una postura apresurada y aturdida, casi aguantando un estado oculto de shock ... como quien sale al paso después de haber sido seriamente impactado por algo. Expresaba esa urgencia que imagino todos nosotros en casa tuvimos algún día, cuando nos vimos sorprendidos por un ataque o un estruendoso estallido en el jardín. Ese mismo gesto de asombro, gobernando sus perfiladas facciones, dibujándole una sonrisa pura y agradecida.

Le sonreí de vuelta, sin dejar de pensar:

**_¡Es tan grato tenerle en casa, señor Saotome!._**

**••••••••••••••••••**

**MOURI-NOTAS¡HOLAS MIS AMADÍSIMOS LECTORES, sí, ha sido mucho tiempo el transcurrido. Me he sentido muy feliz de que ustedes no se hayan olvidado de mí¿por qué lo digo, bueno, porque sus mails y reviews me han demostrado cuánto aprecian mi escritura, aún a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar. **

**Considero que esta breve publicación no compensa todos estos meses de ausencia, pero créanme, es lo único que he podido escribir; verán, mis estudios ante todo son mi prioridad y si quería aprobar los cursos debía ponerme las pilas en todo y aunque ame escribir fics, éstos en un futuro no me darán de comer, así que por eso duré tanto en regresar. No estoy diciendo que dejaré de hacer mis historias, eso nunca, pero si les comunico que mi ritmo no será tan constante como imagino ustedes quisieran.**

**Como sea¡REGRESÉ, y espero darles bonitas sorpresas a todos. Intenté hacer varios relatos pero me fue difícil, perdónenme por ello.**

**Un beso gigantesco a todos quienes me leen y me apoyan, tanto a los que se animan a conocerme como a los que se quedan calladitos, disfrutando de mis intentos de escritura.**

**Ahora sí, contesto los atrasadísimos reviews:**

_Aiko: UYYY, que me acaloro, jejeje...gracias por tener en buena estima los relatos, debo admitir que son sencillos pero me alegra que te hayan alegrado tanto el día, eso me hace muyyyyy feliz. A propósito, espero hayas seguido bien de tu piernita, así que cuídate bastante y reposa para que te recuperes exitosamente. Besos y gracias._

_Sesshoumaru¿Qué el mío se sale, tienes la plena certeza de eso?..jaja, lo que importa es que te identifiques con la historia, si ese es el caso permíteme decirte que entonces cumplí mi objetivo, así que espero hayas disfrutado de todo y que conforme actualice te vaya gustando aún más. Sí sé que es ambicioso, pero es mi sueño el que les agrade cada vez más mis fics. ¿Qué si se van a casar, jajaja¿tú qué crees, tan sólo sigue leyendo, ya verás. Gracias por tu review._

_Jime: Pues yo soy quien te agradece, mira que decirme eso me halaga mucho y también me anima a continuar. ¡Que tu esperanza no se acabe, jeje, nunca dejaré tirado este fic y aunque me cueste avanzarlo al menos iré acumulando notas para luego hacer más relatos. Que tu espera haya valido la pena!._

_Lord Sakka mini me: El rubio quedó viendo para el ciprés, jojojojo, es decir, Ranma lo dejó bailando solito solo. Ya sé que Ranma es un bocaza y que a él le vale, a veces creo que disfruta el ser despreocupado, en fin, espero que éste Ranma te siga encantando. Y respondiéndote a si aparecerán los demás, unmmmm, me temo que no, porque desde el principio me plantee que el fic mostrara únicamente vivencias cotidianas de ellos dos, pero no sé, a lo mejor pase algo, quién sabe. Eso sí, no te prometo nada. Mil gracias por todos tus reviews, eres un sol!._

_Kaoruluz: Como lo notaste, me tarde un millón de años en actualizar!. Sí que me fue difícil hacerlo antes y créeme que no fue por vaga. Los relatos que vienen prometerán más celos de la cuenta, te lo aseguro. Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión._

_Emaltea: Holitas guapa, sip, los cursos al empezar son tediosos y la verdad es que conociendo la 'paciencia' de Ranma sabía que el tipito iba a salir con una de esas. Y el otro relato, como dijiste, parte conquista-celos es algo que siempre quise ver en ellos, me alegra saber que te gustó. En 'Aprieta el alma', ten presente que Ryoga es una bomba de tiempo, y sí rodarán cabezas pero ya verás también el enorme corazón que tiene. Un par de sorpresitas por ahí vendrán sólo que más adelante. Besitos! _

_Argus: Peque, precioso, tanto tiempo!. Un enorme halago es el que me dedique ud sus comentarios, ahora aguardo a que éste último relato también le haya causado el impacto de los anteriores. Mil gracias por tus atenciones!._

_Bulma: Mi niña, un saludote bien grande ante todo!. Perdona la demora pero he estado enredadísima... y hablando de Ranma¿a que no se te antoja uno así!.. ..WUAAAA...él es irresistible y es un pecado si no dejo ese temita bien claro. Éste nuevo relato es sencillo, ojalá te haya gustado por igual. Besos y abrazos!. _

_gabyhyatt: Hola Gaby, mira mi niña, si te quedas con una duda eso sí está mal, anda dime qué no entendiste y con muchísimo gusto te lo aclaro, será un placer. Ante todo me importa que los relatos se entiendan y si no entendiste algo fue porque fallé, así que me gustaría que me preguntaras cuanto quieras, en serio, no te me apenes que yo te aclararé todo cuanto desees. Gracias linda por escribirme!_

_Shakka: Tanto tiempo amiga. Espero que en tus clases todo te vaya muy bien. Eres un encanto, siempre me dejas tus comentarios y eso te lo agradezco enormemente, tengo que ponerme al día con tus fics, jeje, sips, la U va empeorando...jajaja. Un saludote gigantesco preciosa._

_Daulaci: Sabor a la relación...tu crees?...jejeje, debo admitir que Ranma me pareció apetitoso y que Akane lució mucho más relajada, bueno, creo que el tiempo está actuando a favor de la pareja. De diez el relato, WOW, que me acaloro y todo, jajaja, mil gracias, tus opiniones son valiosísimas para mí. PD: Hmmmm, entendiste que se casaron?..ups, no, aún no, esa parte todavía no llega, jejeje, y aprovecho para decirte que si aún te quedan dudas de cualquier puntito de los relatos, pregúntame con toda la libertad del caso, con gusto te respondo._

_Ayame: Mira si llevo tiempo de no responder reviews que hasta me deseaste un feliz año y too.. Pues para ti igual... FELIZ AÑO SUPERRRRR ATRASADO...que vergüenza me da, jejeje. Ahora que actualicé me queda cruzar deditos para saber si te va gustando la situación de Ranma y Akane. Besotes! _

**Nos leemos pronto!.**


	31. RELATO XXXI

**Susurros en mi corazón**

Por Mouri-san

Relato XXXI

**••••••••••••••••••**

Dime¿qué prefieres¿vainilla o chocolate?... mmm, cierto¡combinado es muchísimo mejor¡y más cuando se le echan confituras! PERO NO NOS DESVIEMOS, tienes que escoger alguno.

¡PORQUE SÍ, PORQUE SÍ RANMA, de eso se trata el juego.

Déjame seguir y ¡cállate!. Sí, sé obediente.

¿Un atardecer o una noche 'estrellada'?...No...NO...¡QUE NO RANMA, **_'ambas'_** no es una respuesta válida y no me vengas con que **_'al fin y al cabo es una respuesta'._**

Es simple baka¡alguna de las dos propuestas debe atraerte más!.

¿Cómo¿qué cuál prefiero¡es lógico: un atardecer, bueno, porque son coloridos y siempre muestran destellos diferentes; ¡sabes, son efectos que nunca se repiten...¡Correcto, son cambiantes...NO IDIOTA, YO NO SOY CAMBIANTE...

...Ah¿perdón, decías?...¡Que te identificas con las noches repletas de estrellas, y ¿por qué, si puedo saber. ¡Claro que me interesa!. SÍ Ranma, sí me interesa...¿Quieres contestar de una buena vez?.

Son pacíficas, ajá, te doy la razón y también porque las aprovechas para meditar ya que nadie te molesta, en especial la fiera marimacha qu...¡HEY CRETINOO, NO ES PARA QUE ME OFENDAS, y ten muy presente que no me pongo violenta por gusto; ¡tu siempre empiezas a ofenderme!... BRUTO...

Está bien, sigo. Una fácil¿dojo o un enorme gimnasio?.

Sí, totalmente, es una pregunta estúpida...¿Dojo o enorme gimnasio¡y más te vale que contestes Ranma!.

No, no te amenazo¡mis puños levantados no son amenazadores!.

OK, 'Dojo'. Perfecto, muy bien.

Hmmm¡una de música!. Que tal, mmm¿Backstreet Boys o N-Sync?.

Hey¡ya cálmate¿por qué la alarma?...Ah...Oh...RANMAAAAAA¿cómo te atreves a insinuar que son gays¿acaso tienes noción de eso?. Si serás ignorante¡No necesariamente un grupo que baila las canciones que interpreta es enteramente de gays!.

Por supuesto, parlotea todo lo que quieras que al final no podré quitarte de la cabeza que los hombres **_'muy machos'_** no hacen esos ridículos.

Bahh¡eres exasperante!... ¿Cómo puedes alegar que tener mil gatos persiguiéndote es aún mejor que escucharles!...

En fin...¿pop o rock?.¿AHHH?...¡Por ti, que te encierren en un cuarto diminuto y te pongan a oír únicamente a RAMMSTEIN por seis meses enteros antes que presenciar a esos maricones danzantes!.

¡UFF, Pero que drástico!.

¿Ramen o panecillos al vapor?. Absolutamente concuerdo: los panecillos son de lo mejor, de hecho, antes de que llegaras casi ni los comía.

¡En serio Ranma, muchos de los platillos chinos que he comido es gracias a tí; después de que Shampoo se te pegara como espora no me quedó otra que hartarme de ramen y panecillos. No tonto, no digo que me desagraden¡la que me desagrada es Shampoo y su necedad de seguirte e insinuarse.

¡Sí¿cómo no, **_'ahora ella está sosegada'_**. Aguarda a que regrese de China y verás cómo vuelve a molestarte.

¿Que si estoy celosa!. No imbécil, ni te lo creas, soy...errr... ¿cómo se dice!...Ahh sí, PRECAVIDA.

No ganarás nada con mirarme así¡NO ME INTIMIDAS!.

¿Qué haces?...¿por qué estás gateando hacia mí!... Detente Ranma, HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS...

¡KYAAAA!.. ...JAJAJAJA, hhmmmmhmm, jaja, mmm ¡YA!...Atrevido. Está bien, me dejo abrazar por tí, pero nada más. Ojo, te lo advierto.

¿China o Japón?...que ¿por qué susurro, porque estás atrás mío BAKA, no al otro lado del dojo; ¿es que quieres que te grite!. R E P I T O¿CHINA O JAPÓN?.

Vaya, ahora me sales con que no eres sordo¿quién te entiende!. O susurro o grito¡escoge!.

Bien...ejemm...¿Corto o largo?.

Tal vez, no lo sé; puede que sea una pregunta capciosa ... o quizás no. ¿Quién dice que te estoy coqueteando!. ENGREÍDO¡contesta!.

Depende de com... **_'DEPENDE DE COMO SE MIRE'_** es una opinión insatisfactoria. ¡Sé sincero, por supuesto que me importa saber lo que piensas...

¿Eh?...¿disculpa?..¡Que cualquiera de los dos... te parece...sexi!.

OH rayos, y más cuando se me nota...lo largo y pequeñito que es mi cuello.

No es por nada pero¡qué calor hace¿verdad, Ranma?... je,je,je,je.

¡Continúo!. ¿C...

¿Por qué reniegas, aún no acabo.

¿Cama o futón?. ¡Oye¡no es que te haya contado un chiste para que te rías así!. ¡Insoportable!.

¡Suéltame, no me dejaré... besar... por alguien tan ins...ssensible como tt... hmmmm, je, jemmm. ¡Maldito tramposo¿qué intentas con taparme la boca?. Ahh, discúlpeme señor, es que lo hace para que YO lo deje hablar. De acuerdo¿qué tiene que alegar al respecto?.

Dices que, futón o cama, en cualquiera de los dos, **_'siempre y cuando sea bueno'..._**

¡WUOOOP, PERVERTIDO... KYAAAA... no me toques¡aléjate!.

OH DEMONIOS¿qué fue eso?...¿pero qué!...¡ESTOY PARCIALMENTE CIEGA!.

Maldición, maldición¡MALDICIÓN!.

Nabiki¡TRAE ESA ENDEMONIADA CÁMARA!..

...¡NABIKIIIII!...

**•••••••••••••••••• **

**MOURI-NOTAS: JE,JE,JE,JE,JE...ghmmm, cof,cof, cof...Yo me pregunto¿qué revelarán esas fotos, será interesante saberlo...**

Nabiki: Yo creo que por un precio módico...

**OH, tu, estafadora¡calla!...¡Aquí mando YO!. Como decía, esas fotos las enmarcaré divinamente (Mouri haciéndole una llave a Nabiki, para taparle la boca)... Si se portan bien conmigo, se las enseñaré, bueno, eso equivale a una módica cantidad de comentarios...**

Nabiki: Y Hablando de estafadoras...¿Por qué tú si puedes cobrar y yo no?.

**¡Porque soy la dueña de éste fic, Y SAL DE MI OFICINA, recuerda, mi dedito está sobre la tecla 'delete'. Así, me gusta¡ve con Dios!. Duerme en paz. Suena con billetes, como sea... **

**Errrr, ejemmm¡Ah sí!... Aquí, otro relato más, sería el equivalente al relato #23, donde Ranma cuenta absolutamente todo desde su punto de vista, es decir, dándonos él a entender las respuestas de Akane; entonces este cap., es narrado en el mismo estilo solo que ella es quien cuenta la situación.**

**¿Han participado alguna vez en un juego parecido, pues les cuento que yo sí, y es muy divertido, al menos lo fue para mí porque lo realizamos mis amigas y yo en uno de los tantos talleres de la U, cuando estábamos aburridas como ostras. Con ese tipo de preguntas uno empieza a conocerse más, en especial, porque las respuestas siempre van acompañadas de una 'explicación. Me pareció agradable que Ranma y Akane hicieran algo parecido, después de todo, más que novios son también amiguitos...¡AHYYY QUE WOONITOOO!.**

**Sería una situación típica entre ellos: ya saben, las frases de doble sentido, los insultos, y una que otra muestra física de cariño. OK, ojalá les haya gustado. Ahora, si quieren leer más les invito a seguir con la lectura. Los relatos 32 y 33 quedan a su disposición.**

**Besitos!**

**Mouri**

**P.D.: no me hago responsable de los pensamientos calenturientos de Akane ni de los gays, DIGO, de los chicos canta-danzarines(palabra registrada, marca Mouri). Ahh, y no estoy en contra de los gays, cada quien ame a quien quiera y como quiera, yo no tengo problema alguno¡todos son bienvenidos!... VIVA EL AMORRRSSSSH! **


	32. RELATO XXXII

**Susurros en mi corazón**

Por Mouri-san

Relato XXXII

**••••••••••••••••••**

Me encuentro desarrollando la segunda semana de mi capacitación.

En comparación con la primera fase –_que fue grupal-,_ ésta es específica, es decir, una persona es la responsable de prepararme para mis futuras tareas, tanto que mi orientación es 'especializada'.

Corrí con suerte, debo mencionar. El joven que me escogió resultó ser muy amable, bastante carismático y con mucha disposición para enseñarme. Lo señalo porque a mis otros 'compañeros' la fortuna les abandonó, aunque pienso que eso perfectamente pueda traer un cambio positivo en ellos.

Mi instructor es un Fisioterapeuta, de no más de treinta años, con un gran grado de experiencia. Su hoja de vida lo expone así, pero los hechos lo afirman. La afabilidad que siempre demuestra no lo hace menos estricto, y debo admitir, que eso me agrada ya que pasa retándome constantemente. Sus desafíos son ineludibles, más porque he caído en cuenta que el tipo realmente es fuerte... ¡Y claro, yo también lo soy, cosa que ha traído entre nosotros esa camaradería típica que surge cuando se sabe que hay competencia de por medio.

Ambos _-diferenciados en rango gracias al color distintivo de nuestros uniformes-,_ caminamos por uno de los tantos pasillos de la Institución, empujando cada quien un carrito de 'tres pisos'.

Sillas de ruedas, trípodes, bastones simples, muletas y andaderas, es la carga.

La misión: entregar los implementos a la bodega del quinto piso, de ahí que nuestra dirección sea hacia los elevadores.

**-Ranma¿es por eso que las evitas? **–interrogó mi instructor algo divertido.

**-Bueno, sí, creo; aunque no la había percibido.**

Mi 'sosegado' acompañante –_por el momento-,_ silbó como si la respuesta lo hubiera impresionado; luego le oí explicar:

**-Te comprendo totalmente** –sonrió de forma amplia- **...Porque yo también estoy comprometido.**

Ahora fue mi turno para asombrarme. Entonces conecté las imágenes de un Kawabata Reijiro siendo respetuoso y caballeroso con las chicas, como si constantemente pusiera una barrera invisible ante ellas.

Tal vez mi actitud un poco esquiva con mis compañeras ocasionó que mi sensei preguntara por qué evito los coqueteos de ellas.

¡Cielos,siendo sincero no noté que olímpicamente las ignoraba. En fin, que de todos modos no estoy aquí para 'ligar', y siendo práctico, yo ya encontré a mi mujercita, así que no necesito de otras atenciones.

**-Ella es enfermera.** –continuó el hombre risueño- **La conocí cuando hacía mi residencia en el Hospital General de Kyoto** –hizo una pausa- **Sí¡esos fueron momentos felices!.**

Enarqué una ceja: **-Pero¿no te parece que con el tiempo la relación mejora?. Digo...** –empujé con más fuerza el carrito **-..., cada vez la convivencia es más agradable¿cierto?.**

**-¡Por supuesto Ranma!...** –él empujó el suyo, igualando la distancia**- ..., lo que sucede es que a mi prometida la conocí en un mal momento: Yo, en aquel entonces, me adaptaba con dificultad a los horarios y mi timidez no ayudaba mucho. Ella, recién llegaba a Japón y su comunicación con los demás, incluyéndome, no resultaba muy buena que digamos. Sabes, esas experiencias atropelladas marcan a fuego y sin embargo endulzaron mi vida.**

**-Un mal comienzo **–murmuré. ¡Que cosas, hasta su confesión me causa gracia¿por qué será?..., y reí con fuerza a lo que Reijiro volteó a mirarme con un gesto interrogativo –**Disculpa** –hablé de súbito- **Es que recuerdo mi 'comienzo' con Akane y te digo, no fue del todo espléndido.**

**-¡Akane, hmg, lindo nombre.**

**-¿Lindo, NAA, el adjetivo le queda corto. Ese nombre en ella tiene su encanto particular.**

Kawabata volvió a silbar: **-Hombre¡cupido te dio fuerte!.**

**-No lo proclames¿quieres?. Mi reputación se vendría al suelo y quiero que las chicas sufran por mí.**

Clarísimo que se trató de una frase ilógica y en son de broma, sin embargo es curioso, aún sintiéndome vulnerable al revelar parte de mi intimidad, viejas manías aparecen, haciéndome decir idioteces para no lucir débil.

La cálida y pausada risa que escuché a mi lado, evidenciaba haber descubierto la mentira y aunque esperé la reprimenda, de alguna forma no llegó.

Continuamos el paso en silencio, doblando en algunas esquinas para tomar otro pasillo o subiendo rampas de vez en cuando.

De repente, una pregunta se me vino, sin siquiera lograr detenerla:

-**Reijiro¿por qué me escogiste?. Demostré ser un desastre para los instructores en las pruebas pasadas¡prácticamente que yo era 'sus pesadillas hecho hombre'!.**

Ese joven fisioterapeuta, quien ganara mi respeto casi de inmediato, se carcajea recostado al carrito que antes empujara.

**-AHYYYY Saotome, sí que eres gracioso** –y sus pasos se reanudaron, dejándome con la duda.

**-Hey¡contesta!.**

**-Tu te respondiste.**

Parpadeé repetidas veces sin entender: **-...pero...**

**-Por eso mismo te elegí Ranma¡por ser un chico problema! –**dicho esto, de improviso salió corriendo, empujando vehemente su carga.

Reaccioné algo tarde, pero me dispuse a darle alcance. ¡A Saotome Ranma nadie le gana!.

Unos cuantos quiebres por aquí, otros por allá. asistentes de Terapia Física asustados, tomados de sorpresa en pleno camino. Choques entre nuestros carritos metálicos...

...Hasta que los ascensores indicaron el fin de la carrera.

A bocanadas estrepitosas es que el aire entra y sale, secando gargantas gracias a la justa.

Los ojos ambarinos del terapeuta a mi lado, escrutaron los míos de forma pausada y seria. Le oí cuestionar en tono grave:

**-¿Sabes exactamente 'para qué' estás aquí?.**

**-Sí-** contesté decidido- **Es algo que nunca pensé me llegaría a motivar.**

**-Entonces, el tener que tratar con ancianos y programarles terapias físicas¿no te molestará!.** –frunció su ceño, en actitud calculadora.

**-Para nada. Desde que el Rector de la Facultad me comunicara el asunto lo consideré un reto, después de todo, dedicaré el resto de mi vida a instruir.**

**-¿Un reto!.**

**-Es obvio, Reijiro, hay que tener cuidado con ellos y ... creo que... empezar a ser cuidadoso será algo bueno para mí.**

**-Y para tu chica** –hizo un gesto malicioso. Yo bufé molesto.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Lentamente acomodamos todo dentro de la cabina.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, nos miramos al instante, reconociendo el mudo reto en los ojos del otro.

Es así que, al llegar al quinto piso, una carrera sería retomada a lo largo del pasillo.

**••••••••••••••••••**

**_MOURI-NOTAS: _****Ahora sí que ya dí a conocer con claridad cuál va a ser el trabajo de Ranma. No sé si sabían pero dentro de lo que cabe en un tratamiento de Rehabilitación, las Terapias Físicas son básicas. (obvio Mouri, obvio). Existen Instituciones que brindan servicio a los ancianitos, dándoles clases de natación, baile, Tai-Chi, y una serie de actividades no siempre deportivas pero sí a nivel motor. Bueno, en uno de éstos lugares especializados en Rehabilitar a personas de cualquier edad, se requieren especialistas de todas las ramas dedicadas a la salud física, dentro de esto, los profesionales en Educación Física...¿Por qué con ancianos, bueno, porque son como niños grandes, hay que tener una paciencia y cariño especial hacia ellos. Los cuidados que hay que tenerles son mayores y ellos también merecen ser contados como individuos activos en la sociedad¡después de todo están vivos!. Un anciano perfectamente puede tener una vida saludable, siendo cuidado con esmero por los suyos, no precisamente el ser de la tercera edad sea sinónimo de una mecedora y un televisor. A aquellos que requieren un trato más especializado debido a X enfermedad, O a los que no pueden cuidar en casa, se les atiende en instituciones como éstas, donde al adulto mayor se le hace una rutina para que se entretenga...JAJAJA, no es por ser mala, pero es tan bonito ponerlos a jugar, a planearles actividades, eso hace que sus sentidos no se duerman. Un ejemplo personal: Un derrame cerebral puede ser fatal, pero si la persona sobrevive a éste, partes de su cuerpo quedan paralizadas; entonces aquí las terapias físicas, los estímulos para activarles el habla y recuperar parte de su movilidad son importantísimos. Si no se le estimula, el cuerpo quedará 'entumecido', por decirlo de alguna forma. **

**Están tambien los problemas de artritis¡y que me dicen de la pérdida de memoria!.**

**En fin, Ranma se encargará de mantenerlos entretenidos, ese es el punto... pero existe un detallito...¿Cómo le hará cuando obligatoriamente deba darles clases de natación?...**

**ESPÉRENLO... PRÓXIMAMENTE... **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: En Japón, la natalidad es muy baja, lo que ha conducido a que un edificio concebido como escuela se llegue a dividir en dos: Un sector para los niños y otro para los ancianos. **

**La diferencia aquí es que estos 'dos bandos' tienen contacto continuo, los niños visitan a los ancianos en los recreos y se ponen a jugar con ellos... Esa es la terapia más saludable que existe para un adulto mayor, y no es por nada, pero a los chiquillos les fascina estar con ellos.**

**Jugar es la clave... ¡Vamos todos a jugar!...**

**HEY, no me vean feooo...**

**FIN DE LA NOTA CULTURAL... ¡QUE NO ME VEAN FEOOOO!.**

**Besos y apapachos.**

**Mouri**


	33. RELATO XXXIII

**Susurros en mi corazón**

Por Mouri-san

Relato XXXIII

**•••••••••••••••••• **

Pasa. No temas.

La invitación para tu ingreso es innecesaria. Deberías comprender de antemano que no requieres un pase especial; yo no te lo exijo...

Entra. Posees la autoridad para ello.

Haz lo que desees dentro de ésta habitación ... conmigo.

Hoy comprendí que los días son contados, que nosotros al no ser adivinos es la sorpresa la que arriba junto al amanecer...por eso, ven, acércate, el tiempo es escaso, las exhalaciones breves y los suspiros cortos.

Aprovechemos los minutos. Para mañana no sabemos lo que nos sucederá, así que insisto, anímate, atraviesa el umbral y permíteme el sentirte.

La fortuna me obliga, me arrastra hacia esa majadería de querer expresarte lo mucho que alteras mis sentidos y lo afortunado que soy al tenerte... al saberte enteramente mía.

Aleja de tu mirar esa expresión tímida, no es la primera vez que compartimos la soledad nocturna. Mantengo mi palabra: jamás haré algo que no quieras. Mis límites serán los que me impongas. Presión por mi parte nunca tendrás; pero eso sí, permíteme compartirte mis fantasías.

Duerme aquí, a mi lado. Acariciaré tus sueños y los protegeré con los míos.

Deja a tus anhelos descansar, quítales la presión y la duda que les imprimes en ocasiones; ya te enterarás que bajo mis cuidados, éstos libres estarán.

Amarte es lo que pide mi insaciable alma. Amarte aún en el mutismo de mi mirar. Amarte con un simple roce, proveniente de la nada, depositado al azar.

Te lo puedo dar todo hoy, si tan sólo lo exigieras.

Quédate, no te marches. Éste es tu lugar también, ese en el que siempre serás bienvenida.

Por favor¡comprende, soy un ciego ignorante que desconoce el futuro, de ahí mi insistencia... de ahí el que trate de convencerte en que hoy, conmigo, estarás bien. No siempre hallamos oportunidades tan bellas para compartir.

Abandónate al sueño sobre mi hombro; yo lo haré apoyado en tu frente.

Te amo, sin embargo no me hagas decírtelo, prefiero el demostrarlo.

Tómame con fuerza. Reclámame. Entiérrame tu sello de propiedad..., porque hoy lo pido, hoy me deshago en emociones porque lo ambiciono, porque mi corazón revienta deseando esa clase de realidades.

Yo te autorizo, tan sólo consiente mi propuesta. ¿Puedes?. ¿Quieres?.

¡Contesta!.

Hoy te vivo con la intensidad que cargan las horas.

Hoy tu respuesta se disuelve sobre mi boca, dibujándome un cálido sí.

Hoy, tu me aceptas.

Hoy, tu me sometes.

**•••••••••••••••••• **

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_**** RANMAAAAA OFRECIDOOOOO! ... YO TE HAGO LO QUE QUIERASSSSSSSS!... Yo te someto, YO TE SOMETOOOOO!**

**Oppsss, jejeje, micrófono encendido (Mouri señala el micrófono). UFFA¡que calor!. **

**Como leyeron, es un ejemplo notable de cuando un hombre es afectado por el amor. Una vez Akane (en un capítulo del anime que ignoro con precisión cuál era) le dijo claramente que dudaba de que alguna vez él fuera romántico; él le contestó un "Oye Akane ,no...", por supuesto que la oración fue interrumpida, pero la manera en la que él lo expresó dejó muy claro que él sí estaba capacitado para ser romántico y hasta en cierto punto pareció que él empleaba un tono dolido... Así, que, mis queridos (as) lectores, debo decirles que (Mouri toma el micrófono) : RANMA SÍ ES ROMÁNTICO, aquí la prueba contundente, la noticia caliente, la verdadera faceta romántica altamente masculina de Ranmaaaaa...**

Nodoka¡Que masculino es mi hijo!.

**O.o o.O Claro Nodoka¡Muy masculino!...CRÉEME XD**

**Hablando en serio, escribí esto en una madrugada en la que me sentía conmovida, puesto que uno de mis familiares falleció en ese día. Recapacité en el HOY, no es que yo lo ignore, de hecho siempre pienso en ello, pero bueno, es que la situación me obligó. Soy de las que defiende la postura de que a las personas se les debe disfrutar plenamente, en el momento, porque uno nunca sabe que pasará a la vuelta de la esquina. **

**Bueno, ya les regalé varios relatos, todos de temática muy diferente. ¡Que mejor que terminar con algo empalagoso¿cierto?.**

-SI...SI... EMPALAGOSO ¡EMPALAGOSOOOOO!

**Disculpen, tengo audiencia. ¡Esto del Karaoke es algo Freaky!...**

**AVISO FENOMENAL: A todos(as) aquellos quienes gocen del estupendo anime de Rurouni Kenshin (Vagabundo Kenshin) o como se diría Samurai X, les tengo una SORPRESA... GRATIS, no se preocupen, es gratis... cof,cof... He actualizado mi fic de éste anime en la sección debida (Rurouni Kenshin), así que si les interesa saber de que va o querían seguir leyéndolo AHORA PUEDEN HACERLO (chirrido vía micrófono)...jeje, Eso sería, y bueno, que el fic se llama Vida, estoy esperando. FIN DEL AVISO FENOMENAL.**

**Pobrecita, debe echarse solita las porras... U.U ' **

**Y otra cosa: LOS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTÉ EN LA MISMA SECCIÓN DE LOS REVIEWS, así que chéquenlos porque ahí coloqué mis comentarios para ustedes!.**

**¡Dulces besos y microscópicas golosinas!**

**Mouri**


	34. RELATO XXXIV

**Susurros en mi corazón**

Por Mouri-san Relato XXXIV

**•••••••••••••••••• **

**Este es un relato especial. Festejando que CartoonNetwork HOY ESTRENA RANMA 1/2, para el deleite de nosotros y de las masas que aún no lo conocen. Eso sí me tiene contenta. Espero lo disfruten.**

**•••••••••••••••••• **

Te es fácil pisotear mi ánimo. Exprimir mi buena voluntad hasta hacerla migajas.

¿Es que te atreves a ignorar el dolor que causas?.

Nunca, nunca más perderé minutos interesándome por ti. Ignoraré de ahora en adelante si vienes cansado o hambriento; ya no me preocuparé por tenerte la cena lista. Por mí, puedes empezar a morirte de hambre desde este momento.

**-Dame esas malditas croquetas, Ranma.**

Si piensas que voy a saltar para arrebatártelas, estás fuera de foco, de hecho, te aconsejo que te olvides del asunto. Ante todo soy una Tendou y sé mantener mi dignidad por lo alto.

**-Ranma, te lo pondré fácil: Sin croquetas, no cena. ¿Entiendes?. Kasumi no estará aquí a tiempo para llenarte la barriga.**

**-Y Yo te lo pondré aún más fácil, Akane.**- Entrecierras los párpados. Sonríes de medio lado en forma calculadora. –**Sin croquetas, NO indigestión.**

No hay más que decir¡Te detesto Saotome Ranma!.

**-Mira** –intento conciliar**-, ambos tenemos que comer y mantengo mi opinión de que el microondas es la más sabia opción.**

Enarcas las cejas. Se te constriñe el rostro. Das claramente a entender que esa '_opción'_ carece de toda clase de sabiduría.

¡Por supuesto que me molesta!. Me molesta esa tendencia tuya de tener en menos mis planes. Si no hubieras llegado para estropearlos ya estaríamos cenando.

**-Difiero en esto Akane.**

'_Difiero en esto Akane'.'_¿Desde cuándo usas un lenguaje tan propio!. Ah, y de paso, para restregarme en la cara mi más profunda '_insensatez'_, lees a viva voz las indicaciones del producto, para luego dedicarme un:

**-Queda claro que estas croquetas sólo se fríen u hornean... –**En un inaguantable tonito soez.

**-¡Eso no es cierto!.-**Y me lanzo al rescate de la bolsita que es sacudida brutalmente muy por encima mío.

Es en ese entonces que entendí que no sólo te detesto, sino que te aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas, especialmente ahora que has detenido mi avanzar haciendo uso de uno de tus brazos, extendido hacia mí de manera jactanciosa, imponiendo una barrera sólida y siendo la palanca tu palma sobre mi frente. Y empujas y empujas hacia delante, enviándome hacia atrás..., y te ríes, y sacudes las endemoniadas croquetas desde las alturas, para después lanzar más leña al fuego:

**-Ohh¡pero que veo por aquí! ...-**lees desde el empaque -¡**pero si es una nota especial!. MmmHh, sí, dice : NO se recomienda el uso del Microondas.**

Me miras al instante, lanzándome un mudo '_te lo dije mocosa terca'._

Ríen tus irises en azul intensidad. Se clava ese azul impertinente en mi juicio, aturdiéndolo sin vacilar.

Estallo cual guerrera ofendida, arrojándome con brutal decisión hacia mi objetivo..., el mismo que osa escabullirse y clamar desde una esquina:

**-¿Qué pretendes Akane?. ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí, no es cierto?. ¿Quieres envenenarme, verdad?. ¿Ya no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu prometido?...¿es eso, no?.**

**-¡Idiota!. YO ÚNICAMENTE QUIERO HACER LA CENAAA. **

Nos correteamos alrededor de la mesa situada justo en el centro de la cocina.

**-¡Dame el cochino paquete Ranma!.-** Salto muy cerca de ti, pero logras esfumarte otra vez.

**-Ja¡NI LOCO!.**

Estoy hirviendo en coraje. Corres despacio, burlándote de mis '_escasos dones'_ para darte un '_hasta aquí'_.

Te detienes de súbito, como si tuvieras que objetar algo sobre el asunto. Por poco y doy de lleno contra tu espalda.

**-Akane¿crees que esta gente** –agitas la bolsita para que entienda a '_que gente te refieres'_ **-, se va a molestar en gastar sus recursos en poner instrucciones específicas, para que una criaturita torpe llegue una noche y lo eche todo a perder?... Eso sería darte mucha importancia¿no te parece, A-chan?. **

Bruto. Cínico. Fanfarrón. Insensible cabeza hueca... CRETINOOOOOO. Te odio hasta lo indecible. ¡Comerás uñas de ahora en adelante, porque nunca más moveré ni un dedo para alimentarte!.

La cabeza me estalla. Las entrañas rechinan. Me da vueltas el estómago y tú sigues aumentando el volumen de tus carcajadas, mientras haces fintas que me hacen perder totalmente el equilibrio.

NO MAS!.

Acabaré con tu estupidez. ¿Me oíste!.., asquerosa masa de músculos!.

Una silla. Un enorme impulso a través de mis piernas... Y creo poder alcanzarte, estirando mi cuerpo, mis brazos. Agitando las manos, cayendo lentamente hacia tu dirección ...

Una rápida acción. El golpe en mi bajo vientre...¡No se suponía que debía caer en tu hombro!. DIANTRES; ¡a buena hora la gravedad se pone en mi contra!.

Te mueves asombrosamente rápido al tiempo que me cargas, sin importarte el daño que mis piernas enfurecidas puedan hacerte. Continúas riéndote, burlándote de mis fallidos intentos por lograr libertad.

Estrello rabiosa los puños en lo que alcanzo de tu espalda¡y ni te inmutas! ... ¿De qué estás hecho¿de titanio?.

Siento que giras. Escucho el plástico del empaque estremecerse dentro de tu mano libre.

**-¡Suelta las ... croquetas, Rannmaaaaaaa!.** –Halo una y otra vez la camiseta que vistes..., pero nada, NO dices nada, no te quejas, sólo te ríes por lo bajo de manera algo apretada.

Tal parece que has abierto la nevera, y que introduces algo en ella q... No...¡no puede ser!...

**-BAKAAA. LAS CROQ... **

Un PAFF vino de la nada. Un PAFF cortó nítidamente el aire y las objeciones, es decir ¡mis objeciones!.

La cocina quedó en silencio, exceptuando el sonido de mi agitada respiración.

Creo, creo que se me ha secado la boca. Siento que mis ojos están a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

**-Es noche de pizza Akane.-**Te escucho muy, muy a lo lejos. –**Deja las croquetas a Kasumi, ella sabrá exactamente qué hacer con ellas. **

El molesto eco arriba de nuevo a manera de silbidos despreocupados : _los tuyos._

Voy observando el camino desde un punto de vista nunca antes experimentado: _de cabeza._

¡Que gracioso!. Éste, el marrón, debe ser el pavimento del antejardín. Éste otro, el límite entre el portón principal y la calle.

El eco va transformándose en sonidos más claros y reconocibles. Eres tú, tarareando a medias una canción que no identifico... Y esa sombra en la calle...Eres tú, cargándome como si fuera un bagaje común ...

Entonces...

Y entonces, sacudo mi cabeza, cierro la boca y mis ojos vuelven a su debido lugar. Un hondo respiro por mi parte y es desde luego que comprendo de dónde provino el PAFF ¡y exactamente a dónde fue a dar!.

No sé y ni me importa a cuántos vecinos despertaré, pero lo que sí quiero dejar bien en claro –_a ellos y a ti, horripilante engendro_- es que eres un:

**-¡PERVERRRRRTIIDOOOOO!.**

**•••••••••••••••••• **

**MOURI-NOTAS: OH SÍ. OH DIOS!...es que ¡no puedo creerlo!. Al fin me salió. ¡Se ha roto el hechizooo!. SOY LIBRE, libre de las cadenas que me han impedido escribir por tanto tiempo. Y es que quería hacer algo bien relajadito, algo cómico y que implicara la típica disputa entre éstos dos. He de confesarles que desde principio de año los apuntes de este relato estaban ya hechos, así como de los que vienen, pero es que sinceramente NO podía convertir los apuntes de mis ideas en un relato, umh, al menos decente (Y espero que éste lo sea). Bien, lo típico. Akane siempre tan linda y preocupada por su biscochuelo intenta cocinarle unas deliciosas croquetas 'a la microondas' (que a la pobre niña no la dejan ser creativa). El otro que sabe el valor de su existencia, amablemente rechaza la oferta. Una ofendida Akane, con lágrimas en los ojos, se transforma en una histérica guerrera que lucha por su más preciado tesoro (entiéndase croquetas).Ahh, y por supuesto, el famoso 'PAFF' que ya ustedes -inteligentes e imaginativos lectores- deben saber a dónde fue a parar. ¿Qué si le dolió a la niña!. NOO, que va. Aquí el papuchis empleó la fuerza necesaria para pararle el berrinche; ¡y no me vengan con que eso es abuso!... A ver¿cuántos de ustedes han, hm, 'palmeado' a su novio(a)¿a que no es una delicia?... Cof, cof, cof. **

**DEDICO** **este relato a Megumi07, lord shakka mini me, evy29, Aiko, Daulaci, Shakka DV, Teresa3 y Casio, por sus hermosísimos reviews. Y también lo DEDICO A TODOS las personitas que han tenido las agallas de llegar hasta aquí y de leer todas mis tonteras. Y dedico también este relato a Draco Malfoy, quien está esperándome impaciente sentado en el sillón, frente a la caja májica (como le dice a la TV, mi pobre e ignorante niño, jur, jur), con su buen paquete ... de palomitas (mal pensados . ). Sí, ya voy chiquitín, no te me impacientes... (Es que quiere dejarme bien en claro que él es más atractivo que Ranma, claro que yo le sigo la corriente, pero aquí entre nos Ranma es el mejor .. Sí, ya saben: extra musculoso, extra exótico con sus ojazos, extra atractivo y aún el doble de atractivo cuando no habla, JUASSS!).**

**OK, sería por el momento. Saludines. **

**Mouri.**


	35. RELATO XXXV

_**Susurros en mi corazón** _

_**Por Mouri-san** _

**_Relato XXXV_**

**•••••••••••••••••• **

Esto no debería estar sucediéndome.

Esto no tendría que pasar.

¡No!. Esto _no_ puede ser porque _esto_, en ninguna circunstancia, debía haberse salido de _mi_ control.

Busco desesperado el aire que me fue exprimido. A bocanadas intento recuperar la compostura.

Mi vista frenética tiembla, tienta al mismo nerviosismo. Estoy mareado, descompuesto y en definitiva, algo pasmado.

No ha sido una bonita impresión la recibida. No ha sido nada fácil el digerirla, en especial, siendo éste mi primer día oficial como Terapista.

Se supone que el trabajo asignado era sencillo. Se supone que _no debía_ alterarme _ni _trastocar mi cordura; mucho menos, que me tendría aferrado de espaldas sobre la puerta que da a uno de los tantos pasillos de la institución, con la mano en el corazón y el pulso a mil.

La puerta me sostiene, es mi único apoyo al alcance, así mismo, el límite que me separa de mi más horrenda pesadilla.

¿_Quién_ dijo que era fácil dar terapias físicas a un grupito de frágiles ancianitos?. ¿_Quién fue_ el maldito imbécil que se le ocurrió decir que _esto_ es tarea a prueba de tontos?.

_Necesito saber_ a quién se le ocurrió asignarme este grupito en particular¡porque esto debe ser una novatada, no hay más explicación para el asunto.

Me _urge _saber, me _urge_ averiguar por qué estos amables y decentes viejitos NO PARAN DE TOQUETEARME ... ¡Por Kami-sama!.

Desde que ingresé al salón no han dejado de manosearme. Han encontrado la manera de agarrar lo que no deben agarrar en el momento menos oportuno. Demonios, MI TRASERO YA NO LO SOPORTA. _Yo ya no lo soporto_ y mucho menos quiero que ellos sigan comparando lo que la ancianidad les ha dado con lo que yo poseo gracias a la juventud.

Mis compañeros decidieron que era mi turno de darles vida a los vejetes, ya saben, un poco de movimiento y sabor a sus entumecidos huesos. Pues bien, ya suficiente movimiento y sabor han tenido por hoy¿cierto?. Suficiente de hacer al payaso, al osito felpudo y al nieto perdido.

Yo, Saotome Ranma, merezco ser tratado con decencia, respetado como todo instructor en terapias físicas; pero lastimosamente es mi recién ingreso el que me ha dado boleto directo a vivir una situación como esta¡porque ya lo descubrí: Esto lo han hecho a propósito. Mis colegas lo planearon todo, y tan sólo quisiera saber, quisiera saber quién...

**-Hey Ranma**- La voz de Reijiro llama mi atención. ¿Es eso un gesto de burla lo que veo en su cara?-. **¿Cómo va todo?. **

¿Es que no puedes verlo por ti mismo!. ¿Te parece poco el aspecto de demente que traigo encima?. Ya quisiera verte en mi misma situación, traidor.

Sonreí de manera afectada y contesté:

**-Noooo, todo de maravilla. Ningún problema por acá.** –Ya me lo intuía, pero al mirarle pude asegurarlo.

El hombre responsable de mi capacitación me observa con una mezcla de travesura y regocijo envidiables. Entrecerré los párpados.

Se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia el lugar en donde me encuentro estrujado sobre la puerta. Coloca una mano en mi hombro en auténtica señal de pésame, y de una forma discreta me dice:

**-No te preocupes mi querido aprendiz, por lo general son así de _rebeldes _en su primer día con un _nuevo _instructor. Para la próxima tendrás mejor suerte. **

Es ahora que estoy completamente seguro que todo ha sido una broma, las palmaditas en mi hombro, la sonrisa inocente y, después, el caminar de Kawabata Reijiro, lo afirman.

Mi cabeza cae en derrota.

Es entonces que pienso :

_**¿Por qué a mí?.**_

**•••••••••••••••••• **

**MOURI-NOTAS: Holitas de nuevo. Tanto tiempo¿verdad?. Ehem... Como acaban de leer, parece que ha empezado el circo para Ranma. Y bueno, ustedes qué piensan de esta novatada, claro está que a lo mejor no fue una prueba de principiante sino que a los ancianitos de verdad que les gusta pasarla bien. Bueno, eso se sabrá a su tiempo, porque las tareas de Ranma en el Instituto empiezan desde YA y le tengo al niño unos cuantos deberes listos y uno que otro problemilla. Este relato va de la mano con el que sigue y ya se darán cuenta por qué. El PAFF del relato anterior también está relacionado con el tema que se presenta en este cap y en el siguiente. Puedo responder a sus reviews dando un reply a cada uno. Eso es lo que estoy acostumbrando a hacer ahora, así que si mi respuesta no les llegó me avisan y las personas que no me dejen un review bajo el respaldo de su login entonces porfis déjenme su mail para poder responderles; muchas gracias. **

**OK, sin más por decir, les dejo proseguir con la lectura. **

**Mouri**


	36. RELATO XXXVI

_**Susurros en mi corazón** _

**_Por Mouri-san _**

**_Relato XXXVI_**

**••••••••••••••••••**

Tienes coraje para señalar agudamente mis faltas, mucho más para acentuar que tengo muy malos modales.

Te llenas la boca con un sin fin de improperios que haces llamar verdades y llegas a la misma conclusión de que, de los pervertidos existentes, yo me llevo el galardón.

Tanto cinismo arrastras¿y todavía te esfuerzas por negarlo?. Tanta palabrería de qué te sirve si en este presente has renegado de ella.

La máscara se te ha caído, por si no lo has notado, y debo admitir que en este recinto, que se supone privado, ser más pervertido que tú no hay.

Bailan en mis labios unas cuantas palabras. Es el cosquilleo a causa de ellas el que no me deja pensar, el que no me deja analizar; pero ato al impulso, evitando que dé la alarma.

Retengo mi lengua. La muerdo en frustración.

No puedes enterarte de nada. _No_ debes saber que _yo_ _sé _lo que piensas ahora mismo que te atreves a llenarte los ojos con lo que alcanzas a ver de mí.

Has irrumpido en el baño con lenta desvergüenza. Sí, has ingresado con un objetivo en mente; puedo descifrarlo a expensas de tus gestos.

Sigues conduciéndote con pausado andar. Tus ojos cercenándome la piel.

El reflejo en el espejo no miente. Es portador de peligrosos mensajes engendrados por tu anormal conducta.

Quiero decirlo. Quiero dejar salir esta frustración que encarcela mi boca, que sigue cosquilleando inmisericorde, porque esto me tiene fascinado, es un festín que se me sirve al por mayor. Nunca creí que una oportunidad tan deliciosa como ésta me fuera entregada en la vida, quiero decir, una oportunidad como ésta para fastidiarte, para hacerte ver tu doblez de moral, para meterte en la cabeza de una buena vez por todas que sólo una criatura pervertida es capaz de comerme con la mirada tal y como tú lo haces ahora.

Río por dentro con unas ganas atolondradas mientras continúo indiferente secando mi cabello con la toalla y te observo acercarte cada vez un tanto más.

Resoplo un poco. Se me escapan los bríos y pienso..., no, no tanto pensarlo, sino decirlo, decirte :

"**_Cielos Akane. Sabía que me deseabas, pero no sabía cuánto". _**

Y sin embargo aprieto las mandíbulas, sellando esta maldita lengua que me pica como los diablos.

Lo que daría por verte rabiar, por ser testigo de tu frustración y tu derrota..., porque tendrás que admitirlo, tendrás que aceptar que yo, Saotome Ranma, te he pillado en el acto. Pero por el contrario, lo cayo todo, encarcelándolo en mi garganta y no puedo más que dejarte tomar la toalla de mis manos para que tú continúes lo que se supone yo debería hacer conmigo.

Y es cuando siento, te siento detrás de mí compitiendo con mi altura. Envuelves, agitas, exprimes mi cabello, librándolo de todo rastro de humedad.

Un escalofrío por aquí, otro por allá.

Ya no alcanzo a verte, únicamente paso a sentirte.

Lo que la tela recubrió, y exprimió, es ahora envuelto y desenredado por un juego de diez pequeños dedos.

Te escucho murmurar un: "**Es muy suave",** enmarcado por esa risilla traviesa que siempre se viste de sinceridad y humor.

Entonces llegado el momento, ignoro cómo manejarlo.

¿Y si te digo _gracias?. E_s probable que suene tonto y más probable aún que tú no quedes contenta con esa clase de respuesta. Y _demonios_ que quisiera tan sólo saber a qué atenerme o mínimamente qué pensar de esto o qué pensar de ti, porque de repente ya no te ves tan depredadora como antes, ya no hay fuego calcinándome la espalda, únicamente quedan tus sutiles caricias deslizándose por mi húmedo cabello, recayendo de vez en cuando en parte de mi piel.

Ahora el que queda con pensamientos acalorados, no es otro más que yo.

Cierro fuertemente los párpados, aprovechando que no me miras. Voy contando lentamente, intentando por todos los medios apaciguar ésta endemoniada calentura que está taponándome los poros.

Exudo angustia y tú únicamente sigues con el juego de deslizar las manos con suavidad. Subes y bajas. Desenredas y hurgas siguiendo la longitud de los filamentos.

Percibiéndolo mejor, esto del todo no está mal. No. La verdad es que no.

Lo cierto es que _eso_ que acabas de hacer se siente bien, realmente bien, pero más te vale no repetirlo porq...

Kami-sama me ayude.

Intento no soltarlo, pero termina por escaparse mi sonora respuesta, como la auténtica reacción que es.

En esta ocasión no te ríes, sino que vuelves a atacar. Primero todo es cálido y suave, para pasar a ser húmedo y algo frío.

Perezosamente vuelves a provocar, dejándome tus labios más rastro de eso que tiende a enfriar cuando cambias de rumbo.

Y son tus besos en mi espalda lo más íntimo que puedo tener y lo más...

**-HEYYY ...-** Grito por la sorpresa.

Se suponía que estabas portándote relativamente bien. Se suponía que estabas logrando que borrara toda idea sobre ti de que eres más o peor pervertida que yo.

¡Te has atrevido a tocarme el trasero deliberadamente!.

Así que este era tu objetivo primordial. Claro, por supuesto, si tú lo único que buscabas era _tocarme ahí_, donde¡maldita sea, todos los ancianos del instituto tuvieron a bien el manosearme.¿Resulta que ahora tu también?.

**-¿Cuál es tu problema?.** –Suelto mi ofuscación de golpe, no siendo nada condescendiente, porque siendo sincero, me siento más que utilizado. ¿Qué pasó con los mimos y esos besos tan pequeñitos pero peligrosos a la vez?. ¿Fue todo ese conjunto una pantomima para distraerme?.

**-Ninguno, imbécil** –respondes con ira enarbolando tus mejillas**-. Además no se me antoja manosear a un pervertido como tú.-**Y das media vuelta, para dejarme, como siempre, creyéndome el más idiota de los hombres...

Y es que sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas.

Pero no he dejado de pensar en lo anterior cuando de repente se me ocurre mirar hacia abajo... Me rasco la cabeza. En qué momento se me habrá ca...ído.

No hay más por pensar, ni conjeturas que sacar. La respuesta es más simple que contar del uno al tres.

**-Marimacho pervertida** – es lo único que puedo murmurar.

**•••••••••••••••••• **

**MOURI-NOTAS: Bueno, bueno, bueno... No es que a Ranma le fastidie que Akane toque _todo lo suyo,_ lo que pasa es que hay que entender que él pasó por una mala experiencia en la mañana, así que el pobre aún estaba algo ofuscadito. Segundo, no es la primera vez que Akane irrumpe en el baño estando él ahí; un capítulo del anime lo muestra así y de hecho que me encantó porque ella llega urgida por hallarle y abre la puerta de la ducha, pero antes de eso él responde al llamado de ella con un tonito de : _hey pillina, no te acerques o tendrás problemas._ Me muero mil veces porque él sonó tan encantador y juguetón que bueno, eso hace estragos en mi sucia mentecilla. Así que comprenderán que tengo mis motivos por los cuales haberme sentido inspirada, y no, creo que en Cartoon todavía no lo han pasado. Tercero, siempre he soñado con ver a Ranma con el cabello suelto, y mojado, ehem, Akane también lo había soñado. Hay que entender que lo ocurrido es parte de su vida en común, y que la intimidad, especialmente en una pareja, hace de las suyas. **

**Creo firmemente que Akane, sintiéndose en confianza, puede perfectamente ser tan desenvuelta y atrevida (sin exagerar) como la presento ahora, además que me encanta cuando ella ríe toda traviesa y le dice a Ranma cositas como "_yo sé que te gusto";_ entonces hagan cálculos y sumen : unos años transcurridos, aceptación de sus sentimientos, un fututo por concretar¿cuál es el resultado?. Excelente, me parece que ya lo saben.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta breve lectura. Muchas gracias por leerme y permitirme ser parte de sus vidas a través de este medio.**

**Nos leemos luego. Saludos.**

**Mouri**


	37. RELATO XXXVII

_**Susurros en mi corazón** _

**_Por Mouri-san _**

**_Relato _****_XXXVII_**

**••••••••••••••••••**

Nervioso. Estás nervioso.

El sonido de los suaves paquetes siendo desenvueltos, llenan por completo la estancia.

Tragas imperceptiblemente. Estás ansioso.

"**Yo ...".**Intentas aclararlo. Ofrecer una justificación sincera; pero son tus palabras tan inestables y tu impaciencia tan asfixiante que prefieres zambullirte en la visión de nuestras manos, desatando cintas bordadas, extendiendo papeles de fino estampado.

Mis hermanas. Tía Nodoka. Yo. Todas expectantes, con la extrañeza, de seguro, impresa en la cara. Abrimos paquetes personalizados que en ningún instante esperamos recibir.

Voy lento. Lo hago lento. Y es que apenas puedo controlar el temblor que sacude ligeramente mis dedos.

Dejo inerte la sedosa cinta sobre el aún intacto envoltorio. Convierto mis manos extendidas en apretados puños, escondidos bajo la mesa y entre mi falda.

Observo el accionar de las demás. Observo el tuyo también, aunque me sea algo difícil.

Entreabres los labios, queriendo nuevamente dar explicaciones. Desistes, apretándolos luego.

No puedo evitar preguntarme _¿qué te impide hablar?_. Por otra parte, me cuestiono _¿qué me impide revelar el contenido del paquete frente a mí?._

Te escucho suspirar. Mojar tu boca en deleitable inquietud. Hacer esa mueca tan tuya que señala resignación, y rascarte la cabeza con desesperación.

"**Escuchen"** . Tratas de sonar decidido. Nadie voltea ante el llamado. " **No es gran cosa, yo solo quise que, bueno, a lo mejor para las siguientes festividades ustedes podrían...**

La honda y sonora conmoción de Kasumi cortó lo que tanto te costó manifestar.

Mi ojos de repente se perdieron entre cintas desperdigadas, papel desdoblado y sedas decoradas artesanalmente. Mis oídos se cerraron a las frases que en asombro y gozo te eran ofrecidas.

Estrujé mi regalo, sin abrir, sin lograr quitar la mirada de aquellas con quienes comparto el recinto. Comprendiendo la clase de obsequio que también a mí me corresponde.

Pero no concibo mi temblor, mucho menos el por qué abrazo con firmeza el presente que sé escogiste deliberadamente para mí.

Nos conoces, eso es lo que transmites a través de semejantes regalos, quizás, sin proponértelo.

Puedo advertirlo: A ellas las conoces, . ... ¿También a mí?.

Agacho la cabeza. Acuno en mi pecho lo que me diste, atesorándolo como lo más precioso que me has dado.

Porque no es a Shampoo. No es a Ukyo o a Kodachi. Es a mí.

Es para mí.

Llegaste apresurado, cargando obsequios repletos de agradecimiento, de cariño y afecto ilimitado. Paquetes colmados de colores e imágenes significativas, individuales. Presentes que te fue imposible ofrecer audiblemente.

Es tu primer sueldo y lo gastas en nosotras.

Te miro de repente, comprendiendo más de lo que puedo soportar.

"**Es tu primer pago, Ranma, es tu primer...". **

Me ahogo en pensamientos pintados de azul traslúcido. Me atraganto con sutiles asociaciones y cuando menos lo planeo se me sale, se me ocurre decirte:

"**Te quedas. ¿Verdad?".**

Sí, te quedas. Ahora lo creo. Eres parte de mi familia. Eres mi familia. Pero caigo en la cuenta que he quedado en evidencia ante todos, que mis anhelos han sido desatados gracias a lo que llevo entre mis brazos.

Seda para mí. Seda que sólo yo develaré para mí misma, lejos de ojos curiosos. Seda que sé es una extensión simbólica de mi carácter, porque sabes cómo soy.

De veras que trato pero no consigo dominarme; no puedo mantener mi compostura en alto. Aparto mi rostro, escondiéndolo del humillante calor nacido ante tantos testigos. Estrujo mi regalo, aún más si es posible, para después salir del salón a toda prisa.

No es necesario estar frente a ti para saberlo. Estás sonriendo.

••••••••••••••••••

**MOURI-NOTAS: Es el primer sueldo de Ranma y él decide obsequiar a las mujercitas de 'su casa' cortes de seda para hacer kimonos. Actualmente éstos son muyyyy caros, más porque son pintados a mano. No es que Ranma gane demasiado bien, lo que pasa es que él es Ranma y perfectamente puede hacerse de favores con alguien, jur,jur,jur. El punto es que él llegó y me sonrió tan bonito que yo se los di gratis.**

**Tal parece que es hasta ahora que Akane entiende que Ranma la escogió a ella por sobre todas. No se me hace difícil que con todos los enredos vividos con Ranma a ella le cueste aceptar que él va estar para ella por siempre. Después de todo, las inseguridades siempre nacen de cositas y eventos que concientemente parecen no tener importancia. En hora buena para Akane, quien ya está comprendiendo la magnitud de su relación con él, y también, hacia dónde la está llevando ésta. **

**Este relato nació de repente y tenía que enseñarlo ya, sino lo hacía iba a empezar a cambiarlo y hubiera acabado en otra cosa; por eso los reviews se los debo. Los voy a contestar porque tengo cosas importantes que responder, pero no va a ser ahora.**

**Besos y mil gracias por leer.**

**Mouri**

**Mourisan (arroba) gmail (punto) com**


	38. RELATO XXXVIII

_**Ranma ½, propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic, sólo mío.**_

**••••••••••••••••••**

**Susurros en mi corazón**

_Por Mouri-san _

_Relato XXXVIII_

**••••••••••••••••••**

De repente es como si el camino que tomas día tras día se perdiera dentro de un caudal de pensamientos.

Es la misma ruta de siempre y quizás eso haga posible que sea sencillo transitar mientras se van recordando sucesos pasados. Ya saben, es como dicen : _La repetición de una acción hace que ésta se torne un impulso normal._

Entonces todo llega a tornarse un impulso normal: Te levantas a la misma hora para luego entrenar. Comes lo mismo en el desayuno y con suerte el almuerzo llegue a variar. Cuidas de los ancianos; piensas en ella. Sales del trabajo, retornas a casa por la misma vía que sueles tomar y continúas pensando en ella.

Lentamente van quedando atrás los ventanales del sector comercial, y a cada paso no puedes dejar de pensar que, de todo lo que viste, talvez algo le sirva o mínimamente algo le guste o la haga feliz.

El viento vuelve a pegar fuerte en la espalda. Recuerdas que hoy ha sido un día frío y en demasía ventoso. ¿Habrá ella pasado frío?.

Continúas caminando y te es inevitable compararte con las parejas que te topas de frente, ni dejar de preguntarte qué se sentirá ir a paso lento mientras ella enreda su brazo entre el tuyo.

Elevas la mirada al cielo y sorprendiéndote su claridad deseas con todas las ganas pasar la noche junto a ella, mirando esas hermosas estrellas.

Pero entre destellos luminosos comprendes que vivir a punta de impulsos normales no es sencillo, porque mientras unos se tornan cansinos otros mutan en anhelos que dolorosamente no sabes si se cumplirán.

Todos los días repites acciones y sacias tus necesidades básicas. Cierras los ojos por culpa del cansancio ya entrada la noche y los abres forzosamente cuando ésta acaba; y sin embargo, sin embargo sabes que puedes obtener y sentir algo diferente siempre y cuando provenga de ella.

Porque al caer la tarde te recibirá con un _¿Qué tal tu día?,_ que nunca experimentarás lo mismo, y el corazón estallará al saberla interesada y se desbordará cuando ella te tiente con sonrisas.

Caminas ignorando que traes en los labios la emoción marcada. Das cada zancada sintiéndote más lleno que nunca porque la tienes cerca, palpitando muy dentro tuyo.

Todo a tu alrededor empieza a verse distinto porque te acabas de enterar que eres enorme, inalcanzable e indestructible, porque a ella la llevas en el alma y ya no existe nada que pueda lastimarte.

Irremediablemente se te escapa un suspiro. Te percibes más que perdido pero a la vez te encanta.

Has aprendido a través de ello que existe un hogar al cual perteneces, a un hogar donde confiadamente puedes estar, y si es que en algún momento fuera de él te llegas a extraviar, debes estar seguro que será ella quien te encuentre al final.

Es vivir y pisar la misma calzada teniendo día a día pensamientos diferentes. Es mirarla mientras sorbe lentamente el té. Es oírla hablar emocionada. Es compartir junto a ella el mismo espacio, la misma conexión y el mismo anhelo.

Impulsos naturales que te guían al mismo lugar. Impulsos programados que de vez en cuando se transforman en casualidades y te dan un motivo más para amar tu vida.

Detienes tus pasos de súbito. Admirado por el brinco que te ha dado el pecho. Anonadado por lo que has hallado delante de ti.

Es así como nuevamente la piensas pero ahora de una forma material; y son cada uno de tus sueños compactados dentro de uno solo por aquella quien pasa metida en tu cabeza pero que en el presente osa aparecer entre la multitud.

Recuerdas por alguna razón que ella te ha conquistado. Observarla te ha develado el por qué.

La contemplas resguardado por la distancia, aventurándote a permanecer estático en una vía en donde el ir y venir no lo permite, ganándote gestos molestos de quienes pasan al lado; pero erguido permaneces y les plantas cara dejándoles en claro que de ahí no te moverás porque así te conviene, porque en la distancia y quietud logras mirarla mejor.

Extrañamente te quedas inmóvil porque lo has notado y es ahora más que nunca que la concibes hermosa, hermosa en su introspección, hermosa en su cavilación hasta rayar en lo imposible.

Y de repente todo tiene sabor a ayer porque es su carita repleta de ensoñación la que está frente al ventanal, engullendo fantasías a través del inmenso vidrio. Puedes notarlo, puedes entreverlo y nuevamente te llega el sabor de aquel lejano diciembre.

La has recordado en todo el trayecto a casa y sin embargo no te atreves a alcanzarla. Ante ti se encuentra. A unos escasos pasos, pero algo te lo impide, hay algo que te detiene.

Descubres que no deseas romper el hechizo, que no se te antoja irrumpir en el mundo de ensoñación que la envuelve.

Ella te ignora. Ella ignora también al resto. Tan sólo sueña y pide en silencio por lo que tanto quiere. Es ella quien contempla sus manos para luego dirigirse hacia el ventanal. Ella, la de ojos de niña, la que no sabe que estás cerca.

Estático te quedas mientras ella marcha por la misma senda que más adelante será la tuya. Piensas en su lento caminar. Piensas en ti. Piensas en ella.

Una vez más te atreves a romper con el hábito de la rutina y cuando menos lo prevés, ya estás ante el ventanal, descubriendo finalmente lo que ocasionara tanta melancolía en ella.

Lo descubriste sin necesidad de rebuscar. Te enteraste de todo por completo.

Es aquí cuando las campanas de la conciencia tintinean estrepitosamente. Es cuando su repiquetear corre a través de las venas y te llega a sofocar. Es el choque de la rutina con el presente lo que te quita el aliento y te hace meditar, meditar seriamente.

Son los impulsos naturales afectados por lo inesperado, por los cuestionamientos y el miedo a equivocarte en un futuro muy próximo.

Sin embargo, y sin entender el por qué, has guiado tu mano hacia el bolsillo para después retirarla de éste en la mayor brevedad posible.

Inician tus sueños de una manera sorpresiva, increíble. Empiezas a mezclarlos con tus reflexiones y con tus vivencias para luego caer en cuenta que es probable, muy probable que tengas la misma expresión que ella, minutos atrás, no se molestara por ocultar.

Te preguntas mil cosas. Te huele a hogar, a lluvia y a cariño. Te preguntas si algún día podrá ser.

La ves en tu mente como si ella no se hubiera marchado. Sonríes porque ella lo ha hecho primero.

Has esperado mucho, de eso estás muy seguro.

Y te preguntas, después de tanto recorrido, si algún día podrás pagarlo.

**••••••••••••••••••**

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_** Porque la vida está hecha a punta de detalles. Porque nuestros días son simples y su sencillez es la que nos llena por entero. Ranma bien lo sabe y lo siente. Es momento de prestar atención al presente y gracias al cielo que él lo ha notado. Creo, sin lugar a dudas que, más que un cambio, esto es una evolución; pero eso es sólo mi punto de vista, ya ustedes me compartirán el suyo. No deseo decirles que vieron Akane y Ranma en la vidriera (escaparate tienda) porque eso, queridos míos, queda a su gusto. Yo por lo general sí tengo algo bien definido, talvez lo diga, tal vez no; el punto es que queda a su elección.Este relato, como leyeron, tiene una forma distinta de ser contado, no deja de ser narrado por Ranma, ni deja de ser su punto de vista, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que sólo esta vez lo utilizaré.Este es un pequeño relato para comunicarles que aquí estoy, que no me he muerto ni nada por el estilo. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Así mismo agradezco a los que tienen esta y mis otras historias dentro de sus favoritos. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Mouri

_P.D: KAGOMEKAORU, me dejaste un comentario en el relato 36 que me gustaría responderte, sólo necesito que te pongas en contacto conmigo para poder hacerlo. Muchas gracias._


	39. RELATO XXXIX

_**Ranma ½, propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic, sólo mío.**_

**••••••••••••••••••**

**Susurros en mi corazón**

**Por Mouri-san **

**Relato XXXIX **

**••••••••••••••••••**

Bajo mis pies descalzos, la hierva adhiriéndose a mi piel. Por sobre mis ojos, el cielo cambiante; azul intenso cubriéndose de gris, nubarrones veloces rebosantes de agua. Contra mi cuerpo, el viento ciñendo mi vestido, peinando mi figura.

Y pienso. Pienso sobre el tiempo, sobre la vida y la dicha. Pienso en aquello que los días han transformado en gozo y bendición... Pienso en ti.

La hierva ahora bajo mi espalda, crujiente, ávida y deseosa de agua. Mi mirada perdida entre nubes, perdida entre fantasías gris azuladas, esponjosas. Fantasías con olor a humedad y sol.

Pienso en ti como las gotas que empiezan a caer, filosas, precisas, repiqueteando contra el césped, mojándome por entero. Sonrío porque es refrescante, es alivio puro. Sonrío porque desde que recuerdo siempre vienes con la lluvia.

Mis párpados cerrados, mis dedos entretejidos entre tierra y vergel. Refrescante descenso empapando cada rincón, aliviando tensiones, haciendo estremecer.

Vienes a mi mente, limpias mi conciencia deshaciendo las dudas, y puedo decir que te acepto por completo, dualidades y el paquete entero. Te materializas como la lluvia y me lavas, me limpias, me dejas desnuda.

De repente mis hombros y mi rostro libres de goterones. Abro los ojos y me topo con el fuego.

Inversa a mí, tu figura de cabellos escarlata y mirada masculina. Agua chorreando por tus vertientes, curiosidad plasmada en cada gesto. Sirves como refugio; la lluvia descargando su furia sobre ambos cuerpos, pasando de largo por nuestras caras.

Miras con turbulencia tratando de hallar respuesta, y yo, sonriendo con insistencia. En cuclillas a mi inversa te encuentras y no puedo dejar de pensar que criatura más perfecta no hay. De cabello rojo o azabache, sinceramente da igual.

Mis manos hundidas entre tu ahora diminuto cuello. Mi amor por ti más vivo que nunca. Y te arrastro, y te beso, y sólo tengo clavado en mi cabeza el azul intenso que te gobierna.

Insistentes son mis labios, los tuyos están paralizados. Nunca creíste que tendría por tus dos partes el mismo afecto ¿Cierto? Pero es que debes entender que en este momento mi boca te reclama como uno solo... Como uno solo.

Te separas airado, confuso, no comprendiendo el suceso, pero ahora eres tú quien me besa, quien corresponde esta traviesa humedad que nos une y al apartarte sonríes. Sonríes aliviado.

Acaricias con tu diminuta nariz mi barbilla. Susurras un gracias. Me besas de nuevo entre risas, cariño y quietud.

Sé que me amas, pero ahora sabes que yo a ti también.

**••••••••••••••••••**

_**Mouri-NOTAS:**_ Hace tanto que quería ver hecho realidad este relato que ahora me parece increíble. Rondaba en mi cabeza y no me dejaba en paz, tampoco es que me quería aventurar a escribirlo sin siquiera sentirlo intensamente hasta que en una madrugada de noviembre vio la luz en mi cuadernillo de apuntes. En lo personal creo que es un relato importantísimo pues da énfasis al amor de Akane por Ranma y de cómo ella lo acepta, sea hombre o mujer. Después de todo, por más mujer que en algunos momentos sea Ranma, sigue siendo Ranma ¿Verdad? Bueno, es mi punto de vista.

A todos quienes me han escrito **MIL GRACIAS ¡Los adoroooooo!** Procuraré responderles sus reviews en estos días.

Ah, sí ** ¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!** Que para todos ustedes sea un año lleno de bendiciones y miles de cosas buenas. Besos a todos.

_**Mouri **_

_**9/01/08**_


	40. RELATO XL

_Rumiko Takahashi dueña de Ranma ½. Mouri-san dueña de este fic._

**_"Susurros en mi corazón"_**

**_Por Mouri-san_**

**RELATO XL **

En definitiva, existen preguntas que deberían ser prohibidas. No es justo, y me refiero a que hay cosas que deben guardarse por la simple razón de que no todo se puede contar. No es justo, porque rayan en lo personal, y lo personal es, bueno, precisamente eso: _personal._

No estoy obligada a contestarlas, es cierto; el hecho de que ésta sea una fiesta de sólo chicas, y de que esté participando activamente de ella, no me obliga … ¡Verdad?

Me sirven una copa de sake, _para que entre en calor_, según me dicen; pero yo sé que si la acepto, es ir directo a la horca. Yo ya tengo decidido que ellas no sabrán absolutamente nada de mi prometido; no lograrán sacarme ni la más mísera información.

Gracias al cielo, las preguntas son contestadas por otra participante. Esto me quita una gran peso de encima, para ser honesta. Pues bien, ya tranquila, estoy al cien por ciento lista para disfrutar de los resultados engendrados a raíz de mi pasado silencio, y es aquí cuando todo comienza: _escucho atentamente. _

Escucho y escucho.

¡Qué calor se siente de pronto! ¡Qué calor y qué vergüenza! No comprendo en qué momento el sake, frente a mí desapareció, únicamente sé que estoy ardiendo de pura congoja; Kami-sama me ayude, ¡yo que iba a saber que se podían hacer esas cosas? Mis manos tratan de aliviar el bochorno sin lograrlo, las muy inútiles.

¡Que dilema! Me está empezando a dar risa. Risa, incomodidad y un cosquilleo impertinente en el estómago.

Alguien a mi lado retoma el tema. De nuevo _escucho, escucho y escucho,_ para después taparme la boca, escurriéndose entre mis dedos las carcajadas que a penas logré cubrir.

Y me preguntaba entre la impresión e incredulidad: **_¿pero cómo es posible? _**Y en seguida una voz, proveniente de quién sabe cuál rincón, me daba la respuesta. Así me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos en algún momento dejaron de serlo.

La cara se me encendió furiosamente. Tremendo desliz el mío. Intenté respirar hondo, lográndolo precariamente, y ya algo más tranquila, continué escuchando … _y escuchando_.

Confesiones inesperadas, picantes, en donde compañeros míos estaban implicados, me dejaron boquiabierta. Anécdotas interesantes, chascos increíbles que nunca pensé podrían pasar entre un hombre y una mujer; y como si conectara al segundo, me sentí culpable, fascinada y otra vez culpable por el hecho de ser testigo –aunque fuese verbal- de algo ocurrido en la intimidad de otras personas.

El calor se intensificó e intenté protestar. La protesta se malversó, me atraganté en impotencia, y los ojos se me quisieron salir al oír la palabra _prometido_.

**¿Qué qué tal es?** –preguntan por aquí -. **¿Qué si es tierno?** –preguntan por allá.

**¿Es tan atractivo como Saotome, o menos?** –de acuerdo, aquí viene el diluvio-. **¿Que si he pasado a 3ª o, mucho mejor, a 4ª base con mi prometido? O quizás, ¿con Saotome? O definitivamente mejor aún, ¿con los dos?** –tremenda insol...- **¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ambos, en otras palabras, con cuál se pasa mejor?** -¡pero qué demon…- **¿Qué tal acaricia Saotome? ¿Es tan fogoso a como pinta?** - … - **Y qué trasero, por todos los cielos, ¡qué cuerpo más formidable! **

_Suficiente._ Ya tuve suficiente; porque lo que toca mi prometido y cómo lo toca es asunto mío y sólo mío; porque yo no vine aquí para complacer las mentes retorcidas de éstas que me rodean, para que después hagan fiesta a costa mía.

A mí no me interesan sus vidas; si coquetean con éste o con el otro, o si acaban liadas en situaciones mayores : **_Yo sólo quiero a mi prometido fuera de esto._**

¡Y maldita sea que todo es culpa del sake! Porque me he dado cuenta que he cometido otro grave, gravísimo error, y lo que pensé no se quedó en mi cabeza, sino que fue dicho.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar por entero. La incomprensión trazada en cada rostro trastocado por el alcohol. Luego, las carcajadas, las insolentes carcajadas gobernando por sobre toda confesión.

Mi queja ha pasado desapercibida. Tragando grueso comprendo mi suerte, comprendo lo milagroso de la situación.

Tomo asiento lejos, lo suficientemente lejos de estas desalmadas; y cierro la boquita y meto la cabeza entre las piernas.

**No más sake**; muchas gracias.

**MOURI-NOTAS:** _Por eso, queridos míos, es mejor no tomar. Ya no sólo hay que tener cuidado ante el volante, sino que también frente a conocidos, cof, cof, cof. Entonces, si toma, NO maneje; si toma NO hable ) _

_Sí, ya sé, ya sé: es un mísero relato en retribución a tan larga espera. Mil disculpas, debería ser una actualización más grande pero es que estoy aún organizando lo que me queda de fic y no quisiera arruinar las cosas subiendo relatos que todavía no les corresponde salir. También estoy algo decepcionada conmigo misma porque las dificultades entre Ranma y Akane han sido efímeras, y es que –para lo que tenía planeado- el fic se transformó de una manera tal que ya llevo años escribiéndolo y me topo con cosas que quería decir antes de llegar a los problemas a los que quiero llegar, y para serles sincera, me da horror, y de ahí que quiera tomarme el tiempo para organizar todo y así poder darles el final que desde mucho tiempo atrás tengo planeado. Pero bueno, lo que hago lo hago con cariño y se les agradece mucho su apoyo y el que hayan acogido esta historia, haciéndola parte de sus vidas; de verdad, mil gracias. Proyectos nuevos? Si, algo de Ranma que espero lean pronto (mientras avanzo con los pendientes) y varios fics de Naruto, que por cierto acabo de subir uno XD. _

_Errr… Sería eso por el momento. Mil besos y gracias por leerme. _

_Hasta la próxima_

_Mouri_


	41. RELATO XLI

_Rumiko Takahashi tiene todos los derechos sobre Ranma, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca con él; yo sólo puedo escribir este fic. Lamentablemente Ranma no es mío. _

**­**_**Susurros en mi Corazón**_**­**

_**Por Mouri-san**_

­ _RELATO XLI_ ­

* * *

"_Decirte esto no es sencillo, créeme, pero es que viene siendo algo repetitivo y el que no lo quieras entender me está cansando. Hace tiempo que nos conocemos; hace mucho tiempo, para ser franco. El punto es, que en ese lapso compartido se dieron muchas cosas, y aunque fue así, no te di ningún derecho sobre mí. No estoy sujeto ni a tu pueblo, ni a sus leyes, ni a ti, en todo lo que respecta."_

Verla con el semblante resquebrajado, como si se tratara de una fina pieza de porcelana que se desprende a pedazos. Estática, frente a mí, con el canasto de mimbre a punto de resbalársele de las manos, y con esa desesperación asomándosele a los ojos en dosis alarmantes que ella sabe muy bien cómo cuantificar para hacerme ceder. Y aún así es hermosa, desesperadamente hermosa, pero no la amo.

"_Ya tomé mi decisión. Lo siento, cuánto lo siento." _

Sus posibles respuestas murieron en un corto suspiro que su orgullo de guerrera no supo cómo retener. En ese momento yo me le escapaba de las manos, limpia y llanamente; sin darle oportunidad alguna para resarcir el daño acumulado desde el pasado o la falta de confianza que ella misma procuró construir, sin enterarse, en torno a mí.

"_Debes entender… debes hacerlo, porque pensar sólo en ti, en cuánto quieres, en cómo lo quieres y para cuándo, sin tener en consideración a otros, no está bien. Haces sufrir por gusto a personas que verdaderamente te aman y aunque por ahora te perdonen, llegará el día en el que no lo soportarán más. Entonces lo perderás todo."_

"_Ai…aireen…"_

"_No. No lo soy."_

"_Ella…" _

"_Sí. Ella. Por sobre Ukyo, por sobre ti y por sobre cualquier autoproclamada prometida. Mil veces Ella, Shampoo, __**ella.**_"

"_Aireen, ¿cómo poder…?"_

Y en ese instante la vi dejar caer el canasto, echándose a perder todo su contenido prácticamente frente a mis pies. Desperdigándose por aquí y por allá lo que sé fue preparado expresamente para mí a modo de manjares triquiñuelos. La vi llevarse las manos al rostro y sollozar. La vi temblar de pura histeria y dolor, pero no hice nada. Actuar y dejarme convencer sería, quizás, lo último que haría antes de verme atrapado en otra famosa telaraña, y esta vez sí me apartaría por completo de Nerima, de mi familia, de todo lo que estoy forjando ahora. Porque ella, siendo toda una mujer, conoce de sobra su poder y cómo utilizarlo en mi contra. Ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para prepararse en su aldea, para regresar con métodos ancestrales, aún más fuertes y peligrosos, para conseguir marido. No, esta vez las cosas serán distintas.

En silencio aguardé hasta que el llanto dejara de ser tan alarmante. Mantuve la calma -aunque de forma aparente- ante las miradas despreciativas de aquellos que pasaban cerca. Respiré hondo un par de veces y después de rascarme la cabeza, los ojos y volver a chequear los alrededores, la miré, y en efecto, volví a pensar en lo hermosa que es, en lo malditamente hermosa y peligrosa a la vez. Pensé en cuán cansado ha sido para ella el perseguir una ilusión absurda, algo tan irreal como el caminar sobre las nubes. Cuán cansado ha sido y cuán fuerte e impetuoso su espíritu al no aceptar la derrota trazada desde años atrás. Cuán orgullosa y altiva… y mentirosa. Una lástima que semejante criatura tan perfecta en el exterior se haya dejado marchitar tan fácilmente desde adentro. Si todo hubiera sido distinto, habría nacido entre nosotros una interesante amistad.

Sus tretas, sus engaños, todo aquello que tuviera como ingrediente la manipulación, sirvió para comprender que lo más valioso, lo que más anhelaba en secreto, estaba a mi lado, siempre a mi lado, aunque no siempre tomada en cuenta. Siempre conmigo, buscando maneras de cómo desenredarme de los pegajosos filamentos del más puro e inverosímil egoísmo. _**Ella**_, la que comparte sus días junto a los míos.

Es aquí, entre pensamientos fugases, que no me percaté de que Shampoo ya había descubierto su rostro. Parpadee un par de veces como si buscara ajustar mis ideas. Ojos violentos, filosos, me saludaron; una callada pero sagaz impresión de lo que serían las más salvajes y funestas amenazas. Amargura mezclada con ira. Desesperación convirtiéndose lentamente en ofensa. He humillado a una amazona y a estas alturas ya no me importa.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Resuena su voz temblorosa, en apariencia frágil, haciendo gala de su acento e idioma natal.

"_Porque me hiciste comprender que con ella está mi felicidad… Y que estando contigo, desgraciaría muchas vidas." _

Dio un paso hacia atrás. No quise herirla, nunca le he deseado mal, lo que sucede es que con esta guerrera ya no puedo ser suave, no puedo mostrarle generosidad porque lo tomaría a su conveniencia. No caeré más en sus juegos y espero de corazón que con esto haya comprendido que –sonará duro, pero- mi desgracia se materializa en ella.

Notándola desequilibrada, con unas ganas atroces por destrozarme, por demoler todo a su paso, y antes, mucho antes de que dijera o hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar, le advertí, lo más ecuánimemente posible, que no interfiriera más, que mi hogar y mi familia está con los Tendô. Que de existir algún enfrentamiento o alguna clase de acción perjudicial, algún daño indirecto o directo hacia Akane, con muchísimo gusto devolvería la afrenta…

"…_tan sólo recuerda cómo terminó todo con Saffron."_ Y aunque es un asunto del que no estoy para nada orgulloso y del que tampoco deseo traer a colación, no queda de más el mencionarlo.

Aturdida, tambaleante, en unos segundos desapareció con canasta y todo su relleno, dejando sobre el césped un rastro viscoso, de color púrpura, que poco a poco iba desmaterializando lo que había cubierto. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Después de todo, existen hábitos difíciles de dejar.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**MOURI-NOTAS: **Muchas gracias chiquillos y chiquillas por aventurarse a leer mis tonteritas y por llegar hasta aquí. Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo, sus opiniones y el que me tengan presente a la hora de poner dentro de sus favoritos esta historia; es un sentimiento bonito porque de corazón comparto con todos ustedes mis ideas. El que aprecien y reciban cariñosamente mis escritos me hace querer ser mejor: esforzarme al presentarles nuevos capítulos o nuevas historias. Al igual que todos ustedes, voy creciendo y voy aprendiendo cosas nuevas, por tanto, muchísimas gracias por tener en cuenta lo que como autora de Ranma 1/2 pueda yo llegar a aportar.

Mis cariños sinceros a cada uno de ustedes.

Pues bien, como ya lo han leído, me parece que Ranma ya le dio un '_hasta aquí'_ a Shampoo y creo que ya era tiempo. Este relato va para todos aquellos que en algún momento me preguntaron por los demás personajes; éstos no tendrán una participación fuerte dentro de este fic ya que la trama principal corresponde por completo a la relación existente entre Ranma y Akane y a como se las ingenian en el día a día, pero no está de más el contar -al menos un poquito- cómo están las cosas en su mundo con respecto a algunos de los personajes (según mi visión, obviamente). Así que este fue el turno de Shampoo. Ji,ji.

El relato surgió de improviso pero mantuvo una constante en mi cabeza: La OVA Buscando a Shampoo desesperadamente. Si, esa nefasta historia donde Ranma es tan egocéntrico que no tolera perder las atenciones de Shampoo y todo debido a un condenado broche... y después Akane confiesa sus sentimientos y después... mejor se van a Youtube y le echan una miradita. Cof, cof... Es en esta OVA que odié a Ranma _(Ranma w.t.f decía Mouri XD)_ y que lastimosamente afianzó mi teoría de que, de las prometidas _(exceptuando a Akane =D), _la más peligrosa es Shampoo por mil y un razones que no voy a poner aquí.

Bueno, creo que me extendí. En fin, espero sus opiniones y: **FELIZ 2009!!! Muchas bendiciones para todos. **

_**Mouri**_

_P.D.: Saffron es un personaje muy importante que hace su aparición casi en el final del manga. Chequeen la historia cuando tengan algún tiempito libre._

_ENERO 2009 _


	42. RELATO XLII

_Rumiko Takahashi tiene todos los derechos sobre Ranma, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca con él; yo sólo puedo escribir este fic. Lamentablemente Ranma no es mío. _

**­**_**Susurros en mi Corazón**_**­**

_**Por Mouri-san**_

­ _RELATO XLII_

* * *

­

Manos hirvientes sobre mi espalda, trazando veredas poco recorridas. Piel ardiente como el fuego, deshaciendo puntos saturados por la tensión. Suben, bajan, hacen presión. Corro peligro de ser sorprendida disfrutando de este vaivén sinuoso. Es mi aliento puesto a prueba, estoy a punto de sofocarme; que mi suerte sea buena y no permita que te des cuenta.

_-Te va a gustar de todos modos-, _habías dicho minutos atrás, siendo la afirmación tan casual que sinceramente no pensé mucho en el asunto. –_Es una pequeña retribución por dejarme practicar contigo-_. Oh, sí. ¡Claro que lo creo! Aunque _pequeña retribución_ no es exactamente la definición correcta.

Indicas con voz suave, peligrosamente suave, que me relaje: "_después de todo el masaje funcionará únicamente si suelto el cuerpo"_. –**Confía** –continúas-; **confía Akane. Sólo confía.**

Suelto el aire que por un momento creí buena idea aguantar, y con mi cabeza di un sí por respuesta. Mis hombros entonces se dejaron caer, abandonándose dentro de ese divino calor que gustoso se me ofrece. Esto es la gloria: dedos callosos resbalando por mi cuello, buscando aliviar todo aquello que míseramente se me estancó allí, por quién sabe cuántos meses.

**-Me tienes que enseñar a hacer esto, Ranma-** de repente me oigo adormilada.

**-Con gusto.**

**-Bien… Bien**

Descubro que a ojos cerrados se saborea todo mejor. El olor intenso de la esencia de violeta; tu tacto sobre el mío; la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo pegando detrás de mi oreja. El dolor que desaparece como acto de magia después de haber recibido tus atenciones.

Dedos ahora ligeros recorriendo mi centro hacia lo largo; mi espina dorsal agradeciéndotelo de corazón. Palmas ascendiendo hacia los omóplatos, queriendo luego alcanzar los hombros… y te centras ahí, con movimientos seguros, con calor y gentileza. Tienes a tu merced mi espalda desnuda y no me importa, para nada me importa. Ligeramente te hallas sobre mi cuerpo recostado en la duela del dojo y no me importa; de verdad que no me importa.

El peso de tus manos, su recorrer hacia mi cintura, el bajar aún más, buscando mi cadera. Los pulgares revoloteando en circular, para después volver a subir. La noche con las chicas que vuelve a mi mente y lo inevitable de repasar ciertas cosas que en definitiva es peligroso traer al presente, porque tú estás aquí y yo lo estoy también; porque estamos solos y porque lo que haces ahora, fácilmente, puede tomar otro rumbo.

Es de nuevo tu tenue voz la que demanda un '_relájate'_. Soy yo la que se muerde los labios. Tu suave respiración sobre mí. Tu calor, tus manos y cada movimiento que las gobiernan. Mis pensamientos sobre nosotros dos. Los puntos que tocas; el estar tan cerca, el compartir un poco de esta soledad. Una de tus manos cercando mi cadera con firmeza, tu boca apresando la juntura existente entre el cuello y el hombro… Mi aliento proclamando al viento cuán delicioso ha sido esto último.

Distancia haciendo de nuevo las suyas en cuestión de segundos; mi cuerpo sintiéndose desesperadamente rechazado. Empiezo a levantarme de la duela, llevando la toalla debajo mío hacia mi torso descubierto, tapándolo por completo, no queriendo que mires aquello que estuve a punto de revelarte. Absurdo es esta acción porque de todos modos estás rehuyendo mis ojos, como si tuvieras vergüenza.

**-Necesito entrenar. Será mejor que vayas a descansar; no te entretengo más.**

Esto es sorpresivo. No entiendo qué hice mal, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que te sientes incómodo con mi compañía. ¿Qué puedo decirte? ¿Qué gano al reclamar si yo también tengo dentro mío esa absurda impresión de que no está bien permanecer a tu lado en este instante? Pudimos haber dado otro paso, pero… quizás no es el momento adecuado.

Estuve a punto de salir del dojo cuando te escuché hablar de improviso:

**-Lo siento**- levantaste la mirada-. **No es que…No es que **_**yo no**_… **Yo sólo estoy cansado.**

Hay más que derrota en tu expresión y no puedo evitar el sentirme estúpida, teniendo todavía este montón de tonterías en mi cabeza y con la sensación de tus palmas aún sobre mi espalda. Es coincidencia pero yo también estoy cansada.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Doy media vuelta y te digo buenas noches.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**MOURI-NOTAS: **Ejemmm... ya lo acaban de presenciar. La cosa se estaba poniendo _muy_ buena PERO como siempre hay algo que impide el...errr... desenvolvimiento de la situación de una manera natural. Si. Eso es. Aparte de que en el dojo, JA, ¡¡en el dojo!! ¿A quién se le ocurre que en el dojo se puede... err... actuar y desenvolverse de una forma saludable y natural? Si. Sólo a Mouri y a un millón de personas más, pero bueee.....

No. Ellos _NO_ han hecho nada de nada. Malpensados. De eso, ya saben, _**ESO**_, a dormir existe un enorme trecho. Sólo duermen juntos, porque dormir –_como dice la mamá de Mouri-_ es bueno para la salud y esto ellos lo saben... _(inserte aquí al grillo de fondo) _

Es un paso grande, ¿saben? Y una responsabilidad muy grande también. No sé cómo esos dos lo van a resolver. Me parece que Ranma todavía tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza que le impiden un sano desenvolvimiento...errr...Existe también eso de los instintos y todo ese vals de las hormonas, pero _ese temita_ se los dejo para que lo conversen con sus papás. XD

¡Saludines!

_**Mouri =D**_

_ENERO 2009_


	43. RELATO XLIII

_Rumiko Takahashi tiene todos los derechos sobre Ranma, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca con él; yo sólo puedo escribir este fic. Lamentablemente Ranma no es mío. _

**­**_**Susurros en mi Corazón**_**­**

_**Por Mouri-san**_

­ _RELATO XLIII_ ­

* * *

_Hay días en los que deseas no haber puesto un pie fuera de la cama. Días en los que anhelas que todo lo malo que te ha caído encima desaparezca rápido, y días, en los que quisieras padecer de amnesia instantánea. Hoy, curiosamente, es uno de esos._

Cada paso comunica que algo va mal. Se presiente un desenlace nefasto. Huele a mala suerte.

El silencio sepulcral que envuelve esta mañana es más que extraño, más que ajeno. Ni una mísera señal de actividad en la casa. No gritos, no sentencias, no maldiciones; simplemente _nada_.

La piel se me estremece por el frío que de repente percibe. Un cosquilleo debajo de la nuca, un estornudo retumbando en cada pared. No, esto no es un buen augurio. Otro escalofrío más y un solo pensamiento: esto es como una película de terror.

**ººº**

­­­

_Hay días en los que te crees inalcanzable, llevando la delantera y mostrando con orgullo que nadie puede sobrepasarte; pero de repente algo inaudito sucede para después darte cuenta que, como siempre, te haz quedado atrás. _

Tampoco es una mañana espectacular. Los nubarrones lo han oscurecido todo y definitivamente claman por violencia, así que bañarse con semejante clima no es nada atractivo. La verdad es que no hay salida, si deseo despertar y reestablecer mi energía debo tomar esta ducha.

Un chirrido al abrir la puerta de vidrio. Otro aún más escandaloso ya dentro del cubil; tal es que los grifos parecen objetar. Comienzan a asomarse las primeras gotas del líquido candoroso que de un momento a otro estalla sobre mi cara y hombros como inclementes cuchillas, hiriéndome la piel y sólo queda lanzarme hacia atrás por pura inercia, intentando escapar de semejante ataque de agua helada. Tiritando de rabia y frío me envuelvo con cierta dificultad en una toalla. ¡Y es que esto se supone le pasa a Ranma, no a mí!

Paso a paso me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de resbalarme y es justo cuando la astucia me gana y elijo correr. Con la mente puesta en alcanzar la salida, en no caer y en gritar "**KASUMIiiii",** es cuando comprendo mi nivel de estupidez y es mi cara la que queda impresa en el canto de la puerta que a medias logré abrir.

Manchas negras invaden mi visión. Después, la oscuridad.

Sí, lo vuelvo a repetir: esto es una auténtica película de terror.

**ººº**

­­­

_Hay días en los que intentas verle lo bueno a las cosas y es curiosamente cuando sucede lo peor._

Con la cara y los labios hinchados, es lógico que la boca no retenga el té; aún así, se hace un esfuerzo. Por tanto: Té sorbido, té derramado.

**-Akane, esto se está poniendo feo. Sigo creyendo que es mejor que no vayas a clases; el Doctor Tofu puede examinarte y hacerte un dictamen médico.**

La dulzura personificada, con manos firmes, sostiene una compresa fría sobre la mejilla que tengo en peor estado.

**-Enno ee iii.**

Té sorbido, té derramado.

**-Akane, no estás bien**- de nuevo, el tono afectuoso tan característico de Kasumi tratando de convencer a su terca hermana-. **¡Oh! Si tan sólo Ranma te viera…**

Lástima enmarcando cada palabra y las punzadas provocadas por el hielo sobre lo hinchado no ayudando en nada. Sin embargo, he ahí la solución entre los dedos: el fabuloso té, relajante natural por excelencia.

**-Akane…**

Por eso: Té sorbido, té derramado.

**ººº**

­­­

_Hay días en los que intentas hacerte valer y te empeñas en ello; aún así, siempre aparece alguien que cree hacerte bien al decidir por ti. _

**-Akane, ¡perfectamente nos podrías haber dicho! ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotras? Por algo somos tus amigas.**

La mitad de mi rostro hinchado hasta el más doloroso de los extremos era el fiel testimonio de lo que ellas suponían que pasaba. "_El tema"_ que por todos los medios traté de ocultarles –según ellas-, es ese mismo que me había traído por consecuencia el hematoma más pavoroso y atroz hasta el momento.

**-No ef lo uue usfees vienfan –**intenté aclarar, sin servir de nada (por supuesto) y ganándome de paso un gruñido que sonó a "_Típico"_, pronunciado por todas a la misma vez; ¡y es que están tan empecinadas en creer lo incorrecto!

**-No, ef feedaa…**

**-Con razón estaba tan interesada en Saotome. **

La frase me dejó helada. ¡Ahora les resultaba favorable lanzar hipótesis como si yo no estuviera presente! La luz de la comprensión se filtró por los ojos de todas, los engranajes haciendo lo propio en sus mentecillas volátiles; el "_por supuesto"_ exclamado al unísono como si lo dicho acerca de Ranma fuera la clave para resolver el enigma. Después de eso, las miradas de conmiseración cayendo totalmente sobre mí.

**-Por eso es que coqueteabas con Saotome, ¿no? Estabas resuelta a que él fuera tu salvador, ¿cierto?**

**-No, ioo…**

**-Después de lo que hizo por nosotras, defendiéndonos de aquel asqueroso profesor, es lógico que buscaras refugio en él.**

**-No, no… ¡Me faí! -** y diantres que esto es cierto, pero la lástima que ellas sentían por mi estado quedó constatada por el silencio. Se miraron las unas a las otras, decidiendo a punta de gestos cuál de ellas debía hacerme entrar en razón, y cuando la elegida supo la tarea que tenía por delante, respiró hondo y luego, seriamente, empezó con su discurso:

**-Es difícil tu situación, Akane, ¡y debes saber que intentamos comprenderla! Pero esto**- señaló mi cara-, **es demasiado.**

**-Hoy –**continuó otra- **es una caída. ¿Mañana?**

**-Si nos hubieras contado antes jamás hubiéramos sido tan duras contigo, ya sabes, tus asuntos con Saotome y todo eso. **

**-Debes romper el compromiso. Es lo más acertado por hacer. **

**-No debes seguir a su lado. **

**-Se nota que es un hombre peligroso.**

**-Saotome no te haría algo semejante.**

**-Cierto, Saotome…**

Saotome esto. Saotome lo otro. Mi abusador prometido que se pudra en el infierno; cientos de razones del por qué debería abandonarlo; mil de razones más del por qué _yo_ debería valorarme y comprender que él _(mi dizque-prometido)_ no me merece; millones de razones por las cuales debería aceptar todo lo proveniente de Saotome. Siguieron y siguieron con muchísimas más conclusiones de la cuenta, dando vuelta a un tópico que ni debería existir, acalorándose cada cual conforme la charla avanzaba. Mi evidente resignación era el combustible ideal, mientras mi horrorosa apariencia se iba convirtiendo en la imagen misma de la indulgencia, esa que yo cometí con semejante hombre.

Supe entonces que estaría atrapada entre esta absurda sobreprotección… por bastantes horas.

**ººº**

­­­

_Hay días en los que todo va mal. Días en donde tu sola presencia parece arruinar cada escenario y días en los que deseaste haber sido invisible, especialmente cuando el tiempo avanza y las contrariedades te pisotean una y otra vez. Son esos los días en los que intentas por todos los medios cambiar el rumbo de las desgracias, pero no lo logras, tú simplemente no lo logras. Y no lo entiendes, tú no llegas a comprenderlo. Porque hay días en los que suplicaste al cielo que te hiciera desaparecer y éste no quiso responderte; días en los que rogaste por un respiro, y éste no fue inmediato. _

_Pero hay días, de esos que se pueden llamar irónicos, que después de tropezones y golpes bruscos, te obsequian el consuelo que tanto ansiaste, sin entender tú el cómo ni el por qué._

**-Cabezota –**susurraste-. **¡Perfectamente pudiste quedarte en casa! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba Kasumi.**

Las palabras de Ranma producían un extraño eco, retumbando por detrás de su espalda, muy cerca de los hombros, justamente en el lugar que apoyo mi cabeza. A estas alturas ya no me interesa nada, ni discutir ni dar ningún tipo de explicación; yo solo quiero que se me quite ese malestar pulsante de la cara.

**-Creo que pensó que era peligroso para ti andar sola por la calle** –tomó una bocanada de aire-. **Así como estás pudiste matar del susto a alguien. **

Lo único que pude objetar quedó aplastado en el calor de su cuello, en esa pequeña zona de piel expuesta situada antes de lo intrincado de su coleta. Que me lleven a cuestas, ahora que tan mal me siento, es sencillamente una delicia. La mejilla que se llevó la peor parte no deja de palpitar y lo más cercano al alivio es recibir sobre ella la suavidad y el calor que irradia del cuerpo bajo mi abrazo. Lo escuchaba reír quedo, a expensas de mi mutismo, sabiendo de antemano que debería sentirme lo suficientemente descalabrada como para querer poner resistencia y dejarle claro un par de cositas.

**-Imagino lo que va a decir el doctor Tofu** -continuó-: "_**Akane-chan, pudiste venir antes, me temo que no podré hacer mucho ahora."**_ –De mí salió un breve bufido, pero eso no detuvo el monólogo. –**Mejor aún, piensa lo que pudiste evitar si hubieras acudido temprano a su clínica, te hubiera mejorado la cara mil veces** –le pellizqué y eso le hizo soltar un par de carcajadas-. **No temas A-chan, una promesa es una promesa, y aunque seas un monstruo por el resto de tu vida yo me caso contigo. El que quedes feita no te quitará méritos; soy un hombre de palabra y cumpliré con mi parte. **

**-Bafa –**gruñí. A eso siguieron un par de carcajadas más que intenté contrarrestar sin ningún éxito.

**ººº**

_Hay días que todo para ti es un tormento. Días repletos de cosas malas, que se sienten como si fueran eternos. Y días, como hoy, en los que recibes una enorme recompensa mucho después de haber pasado por tal calvario; entonces meditas y te das cuenta de que, por nada del mundo, cambiarías tu suerte. _

_

* * *

  
_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**MOURI-NOTAS:** Yo tampoco cambiaría mi suerte por nada del mundo.

Muchos besitos y hasta la próxima.

_**Mouri**_

_MARZO 2009_


End file.
